


Flickwerk

by TheShortButHappyOne



Category: own work - Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortButHappyOne/pseuds/TheShortButHappyOne
Summary: Cerise lebt bei Joshua, der dafür sorgt, dass die Wirklichkeit nicht zerreißt, obwohl an allen Ecken und Enden daran herumgefrickelt wird. Das ist längst nicht so aufregend, wie es klingt. Und Cerise ist ausreichend Teenager um das nicht zu schätzen zu wissen.





	Flickwerk

Laura war gern im Zoo. Einen Tag lang jede Menge Tiere sehen und dabei noch Süßigkeiten bekommen? Das war, ihrer Meinung nach, die perfekte Art, einen Tag zu verbringen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte es jede Woche mindestens einen Besuch im Zoo gegeben. Merkwürdigerweise machten ihre Eltern da nicht mit. Laura wusste mit der ganzen Sicherheit ihrer sieben Jahre, dass sie später besser machen würde.

Nicht so gern hatte sie die Spinnen. Die machten ihr Angst – und einige der ausgestellten Spinnen waren auch noch wirklich groß!

Früher hatte ihr Vater sie dann auf den Arm genommen und aus der Höhe und mit ihm an ihrer Seite war es nicht so schlimm gewesen. Aber mittlerweile war sie zu groß geworden und keiner hob sie mehr hoch, wenn sie zu den gruseligen Tieren kamen. Es passierte höchstens, dass ihr großer Bruder Tobi hinter sie schlich und mit den Fingern über ihren Rücken krabbelte – wie eine Spinne. Sie hasste das.

Also keine Spinnen für Laura. Sie hatte das Haus, in dem sie untergebracht waren, schnell durchquert und wartete nun draußen auf den Rest ihrer Familie. Sie war immerhin schon 10 Jahre alt, da musste man im Zoo nicht mehr durchgehend an Mamas Hand laufen.

Gegenüber des Insektenhauses waren Affen untergebracht.

„Lemuren“, hatte sie gelesen und ihr Vater hatte ihr erklärt, dass das auch eine Art Affen war, aber eben nicht so nah mit dem Menschen verwandt wie Menschenaffen.

Laura gefielen die Lemuren, sie hatten meistens lange Schwänze und sahen nicht so erschreckend nach Menschen aus, die da hinter den Glasscheiben gehalten wurden, während andere Menschen sie beobachteten.

Die Kattas mit ihren schwarz-weiß gestreiften Schwänzen waren ihre Lieblinge. Eine Pflegerin in einer der vielen Zoosendungen, die sie vor dem Abendessen gern sah, hatte einmal erklärt, dass Kattas nicht so schlau seien, wie Menschenaffen. Laura störte das wenig.

Auch jetzt sah sie ein paar der gestreiften Schwänze hoch aufgerichtet hin- und herwandern. Es war auch deutlich lauter als vorhin, als sie mit ihrer Familie bei den Käfigen gestanden hatte.

Laura ging neugierig näher, ihre Familie würde sie schon sehen, wenn sie aus dem Insektenhaus kam. Immerhin trug sie ihren Panda-Rucksack, damit war sie weithin erkennbar.

Sie musste noch ein ganzes Stück näher herangehen, dann erkannte sie aber, warum es so laut war: ein Mann (jeder über 15 war in Lauras Augen schon ein Mann) stand vor dem Käfig und verrenkte sich und grunzte und schrie in Richtung der Kattas.

Laura hatte von ihren Eltern immer eingebläut bekommen, dass man sich vor den Käfigen nicht so aufführte, weil man damit die Tiere erschreckte. Sie fragte sich, warum dieser offensichtlich erwachsene Mann sich nicht an diese einfache Regel hielt.

Eine Frau stand neben ihm und zog an seinem Ärmel.

"Hör auf. Komm, lass uns einfach gehen. Lass die Affen in Ruhe."

Er hörte aber nicht auf sie und er hörte erst recht nicht auf, sondern lachte nur.

"Komm, lass die faulen, dummen Viecher mal richtig wach machen!"

Die Kattas waren mittlerweile wach. Aufgeregt schnatterten und zwitscherten sie miteinander und Laura fragte sich, wann wohl der erste Pfleger kommen und den Mann rauswerfen würde. Immerhin störte er die Kattas ja ganz offensichtlich sehr!

Der Mann begann jetzt, gegen die Gitter des Außengeheges zu klopfen.

"Klopf, klopf. Na, ärgert euch das? Aber was wollt ihr schon machen! Ihr seid da drin, ich bin hier draußen. Kleine Scheißer."

Die Frau war mittlerweile sauer und zerrte an ihm, doch er ließ sich nicht stören. Daraufhin gab sie frustriert auf und ging weg.

In dem Moment wurde es ruhig im Kattagehege. Ganz ruhig.

Alle Kattas saßen plötzlich da und beobachteten, wie einer von ihnen zielstrebig zum Gitter lief, hindurchgriff und die Hand des Mannes festhielt.

Der hielt nun ebenfalls erschrocken inne, dann wollte er die Hand wegziehen.

Doch der Katta hielt ihn fest.

"Lass los, Drecksvieh!"

"Halt die Klappe, Mensch. Du wolltest Aufregung? Kannst du haben."

Der Mann starrte den Katta mit aufgerissenem Mund an. Die Frau, die eben noch weggegangen war, machte ein paar Schritte zurück in seine Richtung.

"Hat der Affe geredet?"

Der Katta sah kurz in ihre Richtung, dann schaute er wieder den Mann an, dessen Hand er weiterhin fest hielt.

"Mach solche Mätzchen bei den Menschenaffen. Aber lasst uns in Ruhe, wir haben eurer Linie schon vor Ewigkeiten den Rücken gekehrt."

Und während der Mann weiter starrte, beugte sich der Katta vor - und biss ihm in die Hand.

Der Mann brauchte einen Augenblick, dann schrie er wie am Spieß. Auch die Frau schrie und bald darauf alle anderen Anwesenden.

Nur Laura stand da und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Der Katta hatte geredet!

Jetzt kamen auch Pfleger um die Ecke und der Mann stürmte auf sie zu, beschwerte sich über die gefährlichen Tiere, die hier nicht vorsichtig genug gehalten würden. Und was sei das denn überhaupt für ein Humbug, warum könnte das Vieh reden?

Die Pfleger hielten ihn offensichtlich für wahnsinnig, aber ein blutender Zoobesucher versetzte sie in genug Aufregung, um ebenfalls herumzuschreien.

Die Kattas saßen ihrerseits im Gehege und betrachteten das Geschehen interessiert.

"Wer beobachtet hier wen?" fragte eine Stimme neben ihr.

Laura drehte sich um und sah eine junge Frau, die schmunzelte. Der Mann neben ihr schmunzelte nicht, sondern sah verärgert aus.

"Affen vor Menschen reden lassen. Pah! Was für eine Dummheit."

Dann hob er die Hand und Laura glaubte zu hören, wie einer der Affen sagte: "Och nö, er wieder!"

Dann war Ruhe.

xxx

Laura blinzelte und drehte sich dann um. Wo blieb der Rest ihrer Familie? So lange konnte man sich doch nicht bei den langweiligen und ekligen Insekten aufhalten? Bei den Lemuren war auch nicht viel los, sie wollte jetzt weiter zu den Löwen.

Endlich sah sie ihre Mutter und lief zu ihr. Sie hielt sich wohlweislich von ihrem Bruder fern, der ihr sicher nur zu gern wieder von den Vogelspinnen erzählt hätte und zusammen spazierten sie weiter zu den Löwen.

Im Lemurenhaus überlegte ein Pfleger, warum er so aufgeregt war. Die Kattas lagen faul in den Ästen ihres Außengeheges und viele Besucher, die die Tiere ärgern könnten, waren auch nicht da.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Menschenaffen.

Cerise sah ihm nach und lächelte.

"Das ging so einfach!"

Joshua grummelte nur.

"Einfach. Pah. Ich habe bei allen Anwesenden die Erinnerung an die letzten 10 Minuten aus dem Kopf gepflückt und du behauptest, das sei einfach gewesen?"

Cerise verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich sag ja nur. Es scheint ja auch bei allen geklappt zu haben. Das steht ja sonst nie von vornherein fest."

"Ich mach das schon eine Weile", erklärte Joshua ein bisschen eingebildet.

Er sah auf den Mann und seine Freundin, die vor ihm standen und dümmlich Löcher in die Luft starrten.

"Was mach ich mit euch beiden?"

"Er hat die Kattas geärgert. Er hat eigentlich nur bekommen, was er verdient hat", wagte Cerise vorzubringen. "Solche Leute gehören aus dem Zoo geworfen. Wenn du ihm die Erinnerung daran nimmst, wird er das nächste Mal wieder ein Arschloch sein und die Tiere ärgern."

Joshua seufzte tief, diese Diskussion führten sie schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal.

"Cerise, Tieren die Möglichkeit zu geben, mit Menschen zu sprechen, egal wie dämlich sie sich benehmen, ist nicht in Ordnung. Es bringt die Wirklichkeit aus dem Gleichgewicht. Tiere sprechen nicht mit Menschen. Das ist ein Gebot der Realität. Und diese Gebote müssen eingehalten werden, sonst fasert die Wirklichkeit aus und das führt dazu, dass die Welt aus den Fugen gerät. Und das wollen wir vermeiden."

Cerise hatte die letzten paar Sätze stumm mitgesprochen und verdrehte jetzt genervt die Augen.

"Ich glaube, ein bisschen Magie hier und da würde nicht schaden. Wenn die Tiere für sich selbst sprechen könnten, könnten sie sich auch selbst verteidigen."

"Können sie aber nicht. Sie sprechen eine andere Sprache. Das ist eine Tatsache."

"Aber keine unverrückbare Tatsache", schnarrte es aus dem Gehege der Kattas, „das haben wir ja gerade festgestellt, Joshua.“ Ein besonders prächtiges Exemplar lungerte am Gitter und sah Joshua mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Er hat meine Spezies geärgert. Ich habe ihnen nur die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich zu wehren."

"Und das ist verboten", hielt Joshua dagegen.

"Ich bin der Gott der Lemuren. Was kümmern mich Regeln?"

Der große Katta richtete sich auf und Cerise sah, dass sein Fell die Farbe wechselte. Er ähnelte jetzt den Brüllaffen auf der anderen Seite des Geheges.

"Ich beschütze meine Art", röhrte er.

"Und ich sorge dafür, dass ihr die Welt nicht aus den Grundfesten reißt", zischte Joshua, sichtlich am Ende seiner Geduld. "Also lass mich hier meine Arbeit machen und hinter dir aufräumen und zisch ab!"

Der Lemurengott kletterte durch die Gitterstäbe und baute sich vor Joshua auf.

"Du bist respektlos."

"Ich räume euren Dreck schon so lange weg. Respekt bleibt da halt keiner mehr übrig."

Damit drehte sich Joshua um und widmete sich den beiden verbliebenen Menschen. Der Lemurengott betrachtete seinen Rücken mit gebleckten Zähnen, dann sah er ein, dass dieser unverschämte Mensch sich nicht zu ihm umdrehen würde. Also drehte er sich so würdevoll wie es einem Affen möglich ist, dessen Arme länger als die Beine sind, um und stolziert zurück zu seiner Art. Die umringten ihn begeistert und begannen damit, ihn zu lausen.

Cerise wusste, dass er es niemals zugeben würde, aber sie sah, wie er die Augen genießerisch schloss und sich entspannte.

Joshua fuchtelte ein wenig vor den Gesichtern der beiden herum, hielt beiden kurz Augen und Ohren zu und legte dem Mann dann die Hand auf die Bisswunde.

Cerise holte gerade Luft um etwas zu sagen, da hob er die andere Hand und gebot ihr Einhalt.

"Ich lasse die Wunde schon nicht heilen. Aber ich sorge dafür, dass ihm vor lauter Bakterien und Dreck im Biss nicht die Hand abfault."

Cerise nahm das hin, es war ein kleiner Triumph. Der Lemurengott dagegen schnaubte unzufrieden.

"Genau das hätte ihm aber gut getan!"

Joshua nahm die Hand weg und sprach das Paar dann leise an.

"Du hast dich offensichtlich von einem Affen beißen lassen, als du zu nah an den Käfig gegangen bist. Deine Freundin hatte dich gewarnt, aber du hast nicht auf sie gehört. Du hast Angst, angezeigt zu werden, wenn rauskommt, dass du die Absperrung vor dem Käfig ignoriert hast. Deshalb macht ihr euch schnell auf den Heimweg und streitet zu Hause weiter."

Die beiden blinzelten, schüttelten leicht den Kopf, dann senkte der Mann seinen Blick und bemerkte die Wunder in seiner Hand.

"Shit", fluchte er.

Seine Freundin sah ihm zu wie er zuerst versuchte, mit einem Taschentuch die Blutung zu stoppen. Dann seufzte sie und murmelte etwas, das nach "Vollidiot" klang, bevor sie ihm ihren Schal reichte.

"Wir gehen", beschloss sie dann und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er sah sich vorsichtig um und versteckte die verletzte Hand dann im Schal.

„Ich besorg dir einen Neuen“, sagte er im Weggehen noch. Sie würdigte ihn dafür nicht mal eines Blickes.

Cerise und Joshua hatten sie beide nicht beachtet.

"Danke", sagte sie leise und Joshua brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart.

"Wir gehen jetzt lieber", sagte er dann zur ihr.

"Ja, haut endlich ab", kam es aus dem Gehege der Kattas. "Ihr Spaßverderber."

Cerise lächelte leicht, als sie sich noch einmal zu den Lemuren und ihrem Gott umdrehte.

"Du hast ja Recht, der Typ hatte es nicht anders verdient. Aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, weißt du, wo deine süßen, sprechenden Kattas gelandet wären? In einem Versuchslabor. Um herauszufinden, warum sie sprechen können. Mit Nadeln und Spritzen und spitzen Klingen. Hätte dir das gefallen?"

Es kam keine Antwort mehr aus dem Gehege, aber das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet.

Joshua kommentierte ihr Gespräch mit den Lemuren nicht, sondern war bereits damit beschäftigt, das Portal für ihre Heimkehr zu schaffen. Sie traten hindurch ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Das Portal schloss sich und es herrschte wieder völlige Stille im Lemurengehege.

"Was sind Nadeln und Spritzen und spitze Klingen?" wollte ein junger Katta vom Lemurengott wissen. Der bleckte nur schlechtgelaunt die Zähne und verjagte das Junge. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihm mit Logik und Vernunft kamen.

xxx

Cerise saß auf der Fensterbank das Hauses, das sie mit Joshua bewohnte. Es hatte einen Ausblick, den man mit "atemberaubend" beschreiben konnte. Damit hätte man aber nicht ansatzweise erfasst, was sie sah.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine blühende, duftende Landschaft. Sämtliche Pflanzen waren in voller Blüte - und trugen Früchte. Das Wetter war mild und sonnig, eine sanfte Brise zog vorbei und verschaffte Kühlung, wenn man doch einmal anfing, zu schwitzen. In der Ferne waren schneebedeckte Gipfel zu sehen, einige der Berge von Wolken verhüllt, in denen Gewitter wüteten. Das war der Ort, an dem Zeus und Jupiter die Blitze züchteten. Sie war einmal dort gewesen und hatte keine große Lust, diese Reise nochmal zu unternehmen.

Nicht weit entfernt waren die großen Paläste von Hera und Athene, ein wenig abseits stand der große Komplex, in dem Mars, Ares und Thor gemeinsam hausten. Angeblich fühlten sie sich am wohlsten, wenn sie in der Gemeinschaft von Waffenbrüdern lebten, aber Joshua hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass die restlichen Bewohner der göttlichen Gefilde einmal beschlossen hatten, dass es sehr viel einfacher war, die drei Chaoten im Blick zu behalten, wenn man sie zusammensperrte. Cerise verstand das sehr gut, die Kriegerheimstatt war ein Hort des Kampfes und hatte, wenn man es genau nahm, nur eine Tür.

Von rosa Wölkchen umgeben thronte der Palast von Freya auf einem Hügel. Cerise besuchte die Liebes- und Muttergöttin gern. Sie hatte einen reichen Schatz an Schmuck, den die Zwerge ihr einst geschenkt hatten und ließ Cerise stundenlang darin stöbern. Für große Feierlichkeiten lieh sie ihr sogar das eine oder andere Stück.

Aphrodite und Venus hatten ihre Paläste in die Ebene gebaut, beide in der Nähe der Werkstätten ihrer Männer.

Bacchus Schenke hätte Cerise gern öfter besucht, durfte aber nicht. Joshua war ein recht entspannter Aufpasser, aber hier hatte er klare Regeln aufgestellt. Cerise betrachtete es als persönlichen Lieblingssport, diese Regeln zu umgehen oder, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, zu brechen. So hatte sie schon den einen oder anderen Kater von Bacchus Weinen, die kaum ein Sterblicher je getrunken hatte, unter den wütenden Augen Joshuas auskuriert.

Isis und Osiris lebten ein Stück weiter weg, zusammen mit dem Schakal und dem Ibis hatten sie sich eine heiße Klimazone geschaffen, durch die sich ein breiter Fluss schlängelte, der regelmäßig über die Ufer trat.

Cerise hielt sich dort gern auf. Die Katzen in Bastets Palast freuten sich immer über ein zusätzliches Paar Hände, das ihnen den Bauch kraulte und der Ibis erzählte die besten Geschichten. Sie hatte bei ihm Lesen und Schreiben gelernt, da man davon ausgegangen war, dass er, als zuständiger Gott, darin die größte pädagogische Begabung besitzen müsste.

Sie konnte Lesen und Schreiben und vielen Sprachen und hatte darüber hinaus noch gelernt, wie sie sich hinter ihren Büchern positionieren musste, damit niemand bemerkte, wenn sie während einer der langweiligen Stunden wieder einmal einschlief.

Cerise lebte schon lang in den göttlichen Gefilden. Das anfängliche Staunen war nie ganz vergangen, langweilig würde ihr die Landschaft nie, die ihre Bewohner nach ihrem Willen und Geschmack ganz einfach verändern und anpassen konnten. Aber sie betrachtete sich mittlerweile als vollwertige Bewohnerin dieser Gefilde. Es war auch ihre Heimat, selbst, wenn sie nicht einfach so den Lauf eines Flusses verändern konnte und ihr Zimmer auch immer noch selbst aufräumen musste, weil ein Fingerschnippen in ihrem Fall nichts bewirkte.

Joshua kannte da einen Trick, weigerte sich aber, ihr zu verraten, wie er es anstellte. Er behauptete, es wäre gut für ihren Charakter, wenn sie selbst aufräumte. Cerise vermutete, dass das einer der Sätze waren, die jeder Erziehungsberechtigte seinen Zöglingen einmal sagte, weil er ihn selbst einmal so gehört hatte. Beweise gab es dafür sicher keine.

Ihren Unterricht für diesen Tag hatte sie schon erhalten, bevor sie in den Zoo geeilt waren, um die sprechenden Lemuren aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschen zu tilgen. Athene übernahm ihre Schulung im Bereich "Logik" und hin und wieder auch im Bereich "Strategie". Letzteres aber nur, wenn Joshua nicht in der Nähe war. Er hielt nicht viel davon, wenn eine Frau etwas übers Kämpfen lernte. Das Athene eine Frau war, störte seine Argumentation dabei übrigens nicht im Geringsten, immerhin war sie eine Göttin. Seine Regeln galten nur für Sterbliche.

Hin und wieder bemerkte er, dass ihm auch der Logik-Unterricht nicht ganz zusagte. Immerhin versetzte er Cerise immer mehr in die Lage, Diskussionen gegen ihn zu führen und ab und zu auch zu gewinnen.

Ihr Lieblingsfach hatte es allerdings nie auf den mehr oder weniger festen Stundenplan geschafft: Magie. Sowohl Circe als auch Loki hatten mehrmals angeboten, ihr darin Unterricht zu erteilen. Während Cerise gut nachvollziehen konnte, warum man nicht zulassen wollte, dass Loki sie unterrichtete, verstand sie nicht, warum Circe das nicht übernehmen konnte. Doch die Götter - und Joshua - betrachteten Magie als etwas Unnötiges und Verderbtes. Kein Problem, wenn man durch göttliche Superkräfte tun konnte, was man wollte. Cerise hatte Begabung für die Magie bewiesen, aber der Rat hatte beschlossen, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht nicht gefördert werden sollte.

Das hatte naturgemäß dazu geführt, dass Cerise den Unterricht in Magie für besonders erstrebenswert hielt und sich zu Loki und Circe schlich, um trotzdem zu lernen. Das führte wiederum dazu, dass keiner wusste, was sie lernte und auch niemand Einfluss darauf nehmen konnte, was Cerise nicht im Geringsten störte, aber wunderschön illustrierte, worin das Problem von Verboten lag.

Sie spielte auch heute kurz mit dem Gedanken, Circe zu besuchen. Die Zauberin wusste eine gute Geschichte immer zu schätzen und sprechende Lemuren, die freche Zoobesucher foppten, waren genau ihre Kragenweite. Es war keiner da, der etwas dagegeben haben könnte, Joshua war noch in einer Besprechung mit dem Rat. Er würde wieder einmal alle Götter daruf hinweisen, wie dämlich es war, mit Naturgesetzen zu spielen, die aus gutem Grund in Kraft waren und die Götter würden ihm wieder einmal für seine gute Arbeit danken und so weitermachen wie bisher.

Aber sie entschied sich stattdessen, die Götter der Kischbäume zu besuchen. Die beiden waren der Grund, warum es sie überhaupt in die göttlichen Gefilde verschlagen hatte, immerhin waren Cerises Eltern bei einem Ehestreit der Kirschbaumgötter umgekommen. Deshalb lasen sie Cerise jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Es war immer schön im Kirschbaumhain.

So auch heute: kaum hatte sie den Hain betreten, kam die Göttin der reifen Kirschen zu ihr und nahm sie ihn die Astarme.

"Wir haben dich lange nicht gesehen! Wie geht es dir?"

Sie trug Cerise zu einer Lichtung und setzte sie bei einem kleinen Tisch ab. Auf einen Wink hin kamen Vögel herbeigeflogen und brachten einen Kirschkuchen. Eine Kirschsaftschorle wurde von zwei konzentriert dreinschauenden Eichhörnchen auf den Tisch bugsiert.

Cerise liebte die göttlichen Kirschen. Sie war von jedem göttlichen Essen so verwöhnt, dass sie es in der Welt der Menschen selten schaffte, etwas herunterzubringen.

Der Gott der Kirschblüten kam langsam den Hain entlanggeschritten und streichelte einzelne Blüten liebevoll.

"Schönheiten", murmelte er ihnen zu. "Solche Schönheiten!"

"Es ist Kirschblütenfest in Japan. Er ist seit Tagen geistig nicht richtig anwesend. Vor lauter Anbetung der Bäume, hält er sich gerade wieder einmal für besonders wichtig und mächtig", vertraute die Göttin der reifen Kirschen Cerise an. Neid schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Einige der Vögel, die in den Bäumen saßen und an den Kirschen pickten, flogen erschrocken auf, als die Kirschen plötzlich bitter wurden.

"Entschuldigt", sagte die Göttin zu ihnen und atmete tief durch. Die Vögel ließen sich misstrauisch wieder nieder und pickten erneut an den Früchten.

Cerise kannte die Streitigkeiten der beiden nur zu gut und hielt den Mund.

"Hallo, Kleines", sagte der Gott der Kirschblüten, als er bei ihr ankam. "Ist das nicht ein traumhafter Tag?"

Seine Frau schnaubte.

"Ich fühle mich wie ein junger Spross", vertraute er Cerise an. "So viel Zuneigung und Zuwendung, das weckt alle Lebensgeister. Ich liebe das Kirschblütenfest!"

Er zupfte eine Blüte aus dem breiten Blütenkranz, der sein Haupt krönte, und steckte sie Cerise ins Haar. Sie wusste, dass diese Blüte in den nächsten Wochen nicht welken, sondern schön und weiß blieben würde, da es eine der göttlichen Kirschblüten war.

Die Göttin der reifen Kirschen ließ die Zuneigungsbekundung ihres Mannes zu, drängte Cerise dann aber, weiterzuessen.

"Die Kirschen sind perfekt. Man muss sie nicht einmal nachsüßen, so gut sind sie. Greif zu, greif zu! Und trink noch einen Schluck, ich habe noch mehr!"

Während die beiden Götter sich böse Blicke zuwarfen, genoss Cerise den Kuchen und die Schorle und freute sich am leichten Duft, der von der Blüte in ihrem Haar ausging.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich der Gott der Kirschblüten mit einem verträumten Lächeln.

"Ich werde jetzt wieder zu meinen Feierlichkeiten reisen. Aus der Ferne tut die Zuneigung schon gut, aber aus der Nähe sind sie unendlich viel stärker. Mach es gut, Kleines."

Und weg war er.

"Aus der Ferne tut Zuneigung schon gut", äffte seine Frau ihn nach. "Was ein Schwätzer. Im Grunde ist er nur auf der Suche nach einer unvorsichtigen Japanerin, die sich von ihm befingern lässt."

"Wirst du also auch nach Japan reisen?" wollte Cerise wissen. Sie hatte ein bisschen Erfarung damit, wie solche Episoden endeten.

"Nein, nein!" Entsetzt sah die Göttin sie an. "Diese Lektion habe ich gelernt! Aber ich kann ihn natürlich auch nicht einfach so damit davonkommen lassen. Deshalb lasse ich Joshua wissen, dass mein Mann unterwegs ist. Das ist genauso wirkungsvoll."

"Und fordert weniger Todesopfer?"

Die Göttin der reifen Kirschen neigte den Kopf.

"Wir waren damals zu ungestüm. Nur gut, dass die Kirschbäume dich aufgefangen haben."

Cerise wusste, dass sich keiner der Götter jemals dafür entschuldigen würde, dass sie ihre Eltern getötet hatten. Das taten Götter nie. Die Menschen, die in ihren Streitigkeiten starben, waren Kollateralschäden. Sie konnte sich daher glücklich schätzen, dass man sie für interessant genug gehalten hatte, um sie nicht dem Tod oder einem Leben als Waise zu überlassen, sondern sie stattdessen mit zu den Göttern genommen hatte.

Auf dem Rückweg, nach drei weiteren Stücken Kirschkuchen und gefühlt drei Litern Kirschschorle, dachte Cerise darüber nach, wie sehr Zufälle in ihrem Leben eine Rolle gespielt hatten: wenn der Gott der Kirschblüten sich nicht ihre Mutter ausgesucht hätte als Ziel seiner Avancen, wäre dessen eifersüchtige Gattin nie im Haus von ihren Eltern erschienen und der daraufhin ausbrechende Streit zwischen den Eheleuten Kirschbaum und ihren Eltern - denn ihr Vater war, den Erzählungen zufolge zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls zu Hause aufgetaucht und hatte sich dem Baumgott, der sich an seine Frau heranmachte, entgegengestellt - hätte niemals mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern geendet. Sie war damals noch so klein gewesen, dass ein Luftzug, den das Ausholen der Baumgöttin verursachte, sie aus einem Fenster gefegt hatte. Anstatt dann aber so tief zu fallen, dass sie ebenfalls starb, war sie in den Ästen eines der Kirschbäume im Garten gelandet. Und so hatte Joshua, der zum Aufräumen gekommen war, sie dann auch gefunden.

Cerise vermisste ihre Eltern immer mal wieder. Aber das Leben in den göttlichen Gefilden war gut und sie war noch so klein gewesen beim Tod ihrer Eltern, dass dieses Vermissen selten lang anhielt. Bis sie alt genug gewesen war, die Wahrheit über den Tod ihrer Eltern zu erfahren, hatte sie die Kirschbaumgötter schon so ins Herz geschlossen und sich schon so daran gewöhnt, dass Menschen starben, wenn die Götter schlechte Laune hatten, dass es für sie keine große Sache gewesen war.

Sie führte ein angenehmes Leben. Hin und wieder ging sie mit Joshua, wenn er die Wirklichkeit flickte. Oft blieb sie aber auch einfach zu Hause oder streifte durch die göttlichen Gefilde. Keiner verlangte hier von ihr, dass sie sich überlegte, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte - ein Problem, dem sich ihre Altersgenossen in der Welt der Menschen gegenübersahen und um das sie niemanden beneidete.

Cerise hatte kein Problem mit der Vorstellung, für den Rest ihres Lebens genau das zu tun, was sie jetzt tat. Eine Aufgabe brauchte sie nicht.

Als Joshua vom Rat zurückkehrte, sah er besorgt aus. Allerdings sah Joshua meistens besorgt aus und Cerise hatte festgestellt, dass es bei dieser Besorgnis selten um Dinge ging, die sie betrafen. Deshalb beunruhigte sie ein düsterer Blick nicht.

"Es gibt mehr Zwischenfälle als sonst", sagte Joshua schließlich beim Abendessen.

Cerise sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Noch mehr?"

Er nickte düster.

"Es ist, als würden sie sich alle gesammelt auf den Weg machen und Mist bauen. Und das viel häufiger und an viel gefährlicheren Orten als sonst. Orten, an denen viele Menschen zusehen. Wie zum Beispiel im Zoo. Wenn ein Affe im Dschungel einen Forscher anspricht, weil der ihm seit drei Tagen hinterherschleicht und der Affe endlich mal wieder in Ruhe durch die Bäume turnen möchte, dann ist das nicht gut, aber man kann den Forscher schnell als delirierenden Deppen abtun. Wenn aber vor lauter Besuchern im Zoo ein Affe mit einem Menschen spricht, dann kann es so schnell passieren, dass etwas davon durchsickert ins Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit."

"Ist es aber nicht. Du warst schnell genug", sagte Cerise, nicht ganz sicher, wie sie das Flackern in Joshuas Augen einordnen sollte. Er ballte die Hände auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten.

"Wenn nur einer von den Besuchern eines dieser Smartphones gehabt und das gefilmt hätte, dann hätten sich unsere Probleme dramatisch vergrößert."

"Dann hätten wir es wie bei der schreienden Ziege gemacht: wir hätten das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, dass das ein gefälschtes Video ist. Haben die Leute bei der Ziege ja dann auch geschluckt. Und bei solchen Gerüchten ist es wie bei den echten Geschehnissen: wenn ein paar Leute es glauben und weitererzählen, funktioniert es."

Joshua fand ihre Sorglosigkeit sichtlich unangemessen. Er wusste aber auch, dass er dem entspannten Gemüt von Cerise mit Unglücksszenarien nicht beikam. Seufzend rieb er sich mit der Hand den Nacken.

"Der Lemurengott wird sich immerhin die nächsten Wochen zurückhalten. Er möchte nicht, dass seine Geschöpfe zu Versuchstieren werden."

Cerise grinste, der Lemurengott konnte dieses Wissen nicht ignorieren, er war dem Wohl seiner Geschöpfe verpflichtet.

"Gut, dass ich ihn zur Ordnung gerufen habe", sagte Joshua und ihr Grinsen verschwand.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass sein Affen ins Labor kommen", erinnerte sie ihn.

Joshua ignorierte das.

"Immerhin dringe ich hin und wieder noch zu ihnen durch."

Cerise wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, darauf zu beharren, dass sie einen Anteil an diesem Durchdringen gehabt hatte. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es egal war, wer zum Gott durchgedrungen war, wenn es nur auf lange Sicht ein paar Lemuren vor dem Versuchlabor rettete. Aber es wurmte sie trotzdem. Deshalb wollte sie ihm unbedingt widersprechen.

"Nur weil der Lemurengott heute unvorsichtig war, sind noch lange nicht alle unvorsichtig."

Joshua schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

"Es sind mehr Fälle, als du weißt. Sie werden immer nachlässiger."

Cerise blieb stur.

"Sie sind Götter. Sie schauen auf ihre Geschöpfe und haben hin und wieder ein bisschen Spaß. Und so richtig nachlässig sind sie ja nicht: sie haben dich eingestellt. Und du beseitigst alle Probleme, sie aus ihren Eskapaden entstehen könnten."

"Alle Probleme?" Joshua sah sie ernst an. "Gerade du solltest das besser wissen."

Sie wusste, worauf er anspielte und fand es im höchsten Maße unfair.

"Lass meine Eltern da raus."

"Deine Eltern sind gestorben, weil ein Gott ein bisschen Spaß hatte."

"Ich bin satt."

Cerise stand auf und verließ das Haus schnellen Schrittes.

Joshua hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und erstaunt drehte er sich um.

"So schnell hörst du nie auf zu schmollen."

"Tut sie auch nicht", sagte eine tiefe, weiche Stimme.

Josua sprang auf.

"Hera! Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Setz dich, wenn du möchtest. Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken oder zu essen bringen? Kann ich..." er sah sich im nur halbherzig aufgeräumten Raum um.

"Ganz ruhig, Joshua", beruhigte die Göttin ihn und ließ sich elegant in Cerises Stuhl nieder. Der einfache Holzstuhl wirkte mit der Göttin darauf gleich wie ein Thron. Das Kerzenlicht schimmerte auf ihren blonden, kunstvoll geflochtenen Haaren und ließen die hochgesteckten Zöpfe wie eine Krone wirken.

"Du warst heute im Rat noch brummiger als sonst", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Wir nehmen dich ernst, das weißt du. Deshalb arbeitest du für uns. Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass aus der Perspektive der Ewigkeit manche Dinge einfach nicht so dramatisch sind, wie sie einem Sterblichen wie dir vorkommen. Auch, wenn du schon ein ungewöhnlich langes Leben führst."

Joshua schwieg. Mit Muttergöttinnen legte er sich nicht an.

"Was hat Cerise so geärgert, dass sie weggelaufen ist?" wollte sie wissen.

"Ich habe auch ihr erklärt, dass die Zwischenfälle zunehmen. Sie erkennt den Ernst der Lage nicht. Also habe ich sie daran erinnert, wie schlimm die Konsequenzen sein können."

Hera schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und verbarg das Lächeln nur halb hinter der Hand.

"Du hast ihre Eltern ins Spiel gebracht. Man könnte das unfaires Spiel nennen."

Joshua schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Wenn sie es anders nicht begreift?"

"Hab Geduld mit ihr. Sie ist unter Göttern aufgewachsen, das ändert die Perspektive."

"Vielleicht wollt ihr Götter euch auch mal ein paar Wochen mit ihr herumschlagen. Ich habe die gesamte Pubertät hautnah miterlebt."

Hera lachte nun laut auf.

"Mein lieber Joshua, es tut dir nur gut, wenn hin und wieder jemand auch dich in Frage stellt. Und genau deshalb haben wir uns damals dafür ausgesprochen, dass sie bei dir aufwächst. So konntest weder du noch konnte sie zu einem gefühllosen Götterbegleiter werden, sondern ihr seid weiterhin Menschen."

Joshua runzelte die Stirn.

"Du behauptest, ihr habt mir einen Gefallen getan?"

Hera nickte selbstsicher.

"Auf jeden Fall."

Dann wurde ihr Blick weicher.

"Außerdem ist den meisten von uns bewusst, dass Avancen eines Gottes meistens im Tod von Menschen enden. Ein Leben zu retten, das wunderbarerweise verschont worden ist in so einem Kampf, lag uns daher am Herzen."

"Vielleicht solltet ihr euren Göttergatten dann einfach mal beibringen, nicht mehr jedem Rock hinterherzusteigen", kam es da vom Fenster. Cerise stand auf die Fensterbank gelehnt da, grinste frech und ignorierte das vorwurfsvoll-entsetzte Gesicht von Joshua.

"Das wäre doch mal was Neues. Am Ende wäre das ein Wandel, der die Realität nicht aus den Fugen bringt."

xxx

Der Flussgott Tiberinus rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. Er verfolgte die junge Frau schon den ganzen Tag. Sie war oben am Berg bei seiner Quelle gewesen und hatte den Wanderweg entlang seines Laufs in die Stadt hinunter genommen. Dabei hatte sie geschwitzt, was ihr hübsches Gesicht noch ein bisschen hübsch wirken ließ. Der Flussgott mochte es, wenn die Wangen seiner Frauen rot waren - und ein bisschen warm, denn sie freuten sich dann ihrerseits über die Kühle, die seine Finger brachten.

Jetzt war sie im Dorf angekommen und setzte sich auf den Rand eines Brunnens, in den sein Fluss hineinplätscherte, um dann, durch einen Kanal, der das Örtchen malerisch durchzog, weiterzufließen.

Sie seufzte zufrieden. Der Weg, den sie sich vorgenommen hatte, war zu Ende. Aus einer Tasche holte sie etwas zu essen und schöpfte das klare Wasser aus dem Brunnen, um ihren Durst zu stillen.

Der Flussgott genoss das Gefühl, zu wissen, dass das Wasser seines Flusses schon in dieser Frau floss. Bald würde ihr ihr aber auch selbst noch etwas näher kommen, denn aus keinem anderen Grund war er ihr seit heute Morgen gefolgt, als sie ihre Wasserflasche das erste Mal gefüllt hatte, zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ganz oben auf dem Hügel. Er mochte es, seinen Angebeteten erst mal eine Weile zu folgen. So baute er eine Beziehung zu ihnen auf. Ohne, dass sie etwas davon wussten, folgte er ihnen und sog die Feinheiten ihrer Bewegungen und den Rhythmus ihrer Schritte in sich auf. Wenn er ihnen dann gegenübertrat und von sich überzeugte, kannte er sie schon besser als sie sich selbst.

Die Frau am Brunnen strich ihre langen, dunklen Haare zurück. Ein paar Strähnen klebten verschwitzt am Gesicht fest. Sie schöpfte noch einmal Wasser und rieb sich das kühle Nass in den Nacken.

Sie war so was von bereit für ihn, beschloss der Flussgott in diesem Moment. Er musste nicht länger warten.

"Guten Tag", sagte er und trat auf sie zu.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an.

"Kennen wir uns?"

"Ich kenne dich", sagte er und ließ dabei das Glucksen seines Flusses durch seine Stimme hindurchscheinen. "Ich kenne dich so gut."

"Ah", machte sie und lehnte sich leicht zurück. Wahrscheinlich, um sich ihm darzubieten.

"Das klingt etwas gruselig."

Verwirrt hielt Tiberinus inne.

"Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich folge dir schon den ganzen Tag und bewundere dich und deinen Körper."

"Wow. Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt weg."

Die Frau erhob sich und begann, ihre Tasche wieder einzuräumen.

"Du willst spielen, meine Liebe?" fragte der Flussgott, nun mit einem leisen Grollen in der Stimme, das sie noch nicht kennen konnte. So klang sein Fluss weiter unten, wenn er sich über einen Wasserfall in die Tiefe stürzte.

"Ich will nicht spielen und ich bin auch nicht Ihre Liebe. Bitte lassen Sie mich jetzt in Ruhe."

Ihre Stimme klang sehr ruhig und bestimmt, nur weil er ein Gott war erkannte er das leise Flackern der Angst darin. Und das reichte ihm auch schon: Sie ahnte, dass er ein mächtiger Gott war und fürchtete die Folgen, die ihr Ungehorsam haben könnte.

"Du willst wirklich spielen. Du willst sehen, wie weit du gehen kannst."

Sie atmete tief durch.

"Bitte gehen Sie weg. Sie machen mir Angst."

"Natürlich tue ich das. Ich bin die Verkörperung einer Naturgewalt."

Sie murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach "sturer Vollidiot" klang und legte sich den Riemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter.

"Ich bin dann weg. Danke, dass Sie mein Picknick versaut haben."

Der Flussgott sah ihr irritiert hinterher. Dann verstand er. Sie wollte Fangen spielen. Das konnte er sehr gut, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Fluss, dessen Gottheit er war, konnte er sein Bett verlassen und jeden Weg gehen, der ihm beliebte.

Er folgte ihr behänden Schrittes und hatte sie bald wieder eingeholt.

"Wenn du "Nein" sagst, meine Liebe, dann meinst du nicht "Nein", nicht wahr?" sagte er, während er neben ihr herlief, so nah, dass seine Schulter ihre streifte und die Tasche an seiner Hüfte hängenblieb. Sie musste danach greifen, um zu verhindern, dass ihr der Riemen von der Schulter rutschte. "Wenn du "Nein" sagst, dann meinst du eigentlich "überzeuge mich", nicht wahr?"

Sie griff in ihre Tasche hinein und wühlte ein bisschen herum. Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete er, war sie peinlich berührt, dass er ihr Spiel so schnell durchschaut hatte. Dann zog sie die Hand wieder aus der Tasche heraus und hielt sie ihm entgegen.

"Wenn ich "Nein" sage, dann meine ich "Nein", verstanden?" sagte sie mit kalter Stimme.

Dann spürte er ein beißendes Brennen in den Augen und verlor die Orientierung.

"Was machst du da?" schrie er.

Schritte, die sich rasch entfernten, verrieten ihm, dass sie nicht blieb, um ihr Werk zu bewundern.

"Warte, verdammt", zischte er und blinzelte den Schmerz aus seinen Augen. Er war ein Gott, konnte seine Augen wieder unter Kontrolle bringen - aber er fühlte den Schmerz, den das Pfefferspray verursachte genauso wie ein Mensch.

Sie rannte nicht, sondern lief rasch. So holte er sie bald wieder ein und griff nun nach ihrem Arm.

"Genug der Spielchen", sagte er und riss ihren Arm nach hinten. "Du gehörst mir."

Wieder zielte sie und wieder traf ein Strahl Pfefferspray seine Augen. Der Schmerz ließ die Wut in seinem Inneren weiß auflodern.

"Ich gehöre mir", keuchte sie, während sie versuchte, ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu entwinden.

"Menschlein", zischte er, ohne sich jetzt noch die Mühe zu geben, zu verbergen, dass er kein Mensch, sondern ein Gott war, "du gehörst ganz allein mir. Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich dich haben will und deshalb wirst du tun, was ich dir sage. Und bei den Göttern, deren ich selbst einer bin, ich werde dich nehmen und als mein brandmarken, damit nie wieder ein anderer dich berührt."

Sie wurde nun hektisch, bemerkte, dass ihre Chancen, diesen Kampf zugewinnen, minimal waren. Also warf sie alles in eine Wagschale: sie drehte sich so, dass sie direkt vor ihm stand und trat ihm mit allem, was ihre Beine an Kraft hergaben, zwischen die Beine.

Sofort lockerte sich sein Griff um ihren Arm und sie entwand sich seinem Griff. Der Arm schmerzte, war aber wohl nicht gebrochen. Der Flussgott Tiberinus, Gott des großen Tiber, der durch Rom floss und schon von den alten Römern verehrt worden war, röchelte.

Und nun rannte sie. Rannte, so schnell sie konnte, um einen Laden zu finden, in dem sie den Besitzer bitten konnte, die Polizei zu rufen. Oder ein Café. Oder einen anderen Passanten, der ein Handy dabei hatte. Es war ihr egal, aber sie musste verhindern, dass dieser Mann jemals wieder einen freien Schritt machen durfte.

Sie sah sich nach ihm um, während sie durch die plötzlich wie ausgestorben wirkenden Gassen rannte. Er war nicht mehr hinter ihr.

Sie rannte in ein Hinderniss.

"Nicht so hastig", vernahm sie seine Stimme und brach fast in Tränen aus. Wie hatte er es geschafft, sie nicht nur einzuholen, sondern sogar zu überholen?

Seine Hände schlossen sich nun schraubstockartig um ihre Oberarme und der Schmerz ließ sie aufschreien. Gleichzeitig entfachte der Schmerz aber die Wut von Neuem, die eben schon fast erloschen war.

Sie zog das Knie nach oben, um ihn noch einmal zu treffen, doch er klemmte ihr Bein auf halber Höhe zwischen seinen Beinen ein.

"Das reicht jetzt. Du hast genug gespielt", sagte er. "Du wirst schon noch lernen, dass du mir gehörst. Ich wollte doch sanft wie ein leise rauschender Bach nehmen, aber nun wirst du feststellen, dass aus einem kleinen Bach ein brutaler, reißender Fluss wird. Das überlebt nicht jeder."

"Ich würde sagen, das reicht jetzt", sagte da eine Stimme hinter ihm.

"Alter, ich würde sagen du nimmst jetzt ganz schnell deine Vergewaltiger-Griffel von der Frau, oder ich überrede Zeus dir einen Blitz in den-" die zweite Stimme wurde unterbrochen.

"Ich denke, er versteht, was du meinst."

"Aber er hat es noch nicht gespürt", sagte sie zweite, weibliche Stimme. Der Mann, dem die erste Stimme gehörte, schnaubte, dann sprach er wieder den Flussgott an.

"Lass die Frau los. Sie will nicht, sie hat es schon deutlich genug gezeigt und formuliert. Sie zu töten steht dir nicht zu."

"Du mischst dich hier in Angelegenheiten ein, die gehen dich nichts an", zischte der Flussgott. Die Frau spürte aber, wie seine Hände sie nicht mehr ganz so fest hielten. Sie meinte sogar, ein Zittern zu spüren.

"Loslassen", wiederholte die männliche Stimme ruhig.

Der Gott ließ los.

Die Frau verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel - nur um von zwei schmalen Armen aufgefangen zu werden.

"Es ist vorbei", sagte die weibliche Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Die Frau hielt kurz inne - dann fragte sie:

"Haben Sie ein Handy? Wir müssen die Polizei rufen. Ihr Bekannter hat versucht mich zu vergewaltigen und hat mir gedroht, mich umzubringen."

"Wir kümmern uns drum", sagte die weibliche Stimme.

"Ich will dabei sein. Der Kerl hat geglaubt, er könnte mich wie eine dahergelaufene Hure benutzen!" Die Frau wurde wieder wütend.

Sie sah jetzt, dass ein Mädchen hinter ihr stand und sie hielt. Vielleicht 18 Jahre alt, mit rötlichen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren.

"Es wird keine Polizei geben", sagte die männliche Stimme. Der Sprecher war vielleicht Mitte 40 und hatte einen Vollbart, in dem sich schon viele graue Haare zeigten. Er hielt den Typ, der sie verfolgt hatte, locker an der Schulter gepackt, wie um ihn zurückzuhalten.

"Es wird eine Anzeige geben", brüllte die Frau. "Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ihr damit durchkommt!"

Der Mann mit dem Vollbart trat auf sie zu und hob die Hand. Er legte sie ihr kurz über die Augen, in einer Bewegung, die so schnell war, dass sie sich nicht einmal vorhersah. In ihrem Gedächtnis wollte sich etwas verschieben. Dann setzte der Instinkt ein und sie hob die Hand, in der sie das Pfefferspray trug, noch einmal.

Der Bärtige schrie vor Schmerz und krümmte sich.

Das Mädchen hinter ihr sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

"Ah, nicht gut", stellte sie nervös fest.

Der Typ, der sie angegriffen hatte, macht sich sichtlich zum nächsten Angriff bereit.

Da kam ein junges Pärchen um die Ecke gelaufen.

"Wir haben gesehen, dass der Typ sie angegriffen hat", rief er und hielt sein Smartphone hoch. "Wir haben alles gefilmt, Sie haben also sogar Beweismaterial."

Der Flussgott starrte ihn an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht - dann zerfloss er und war verschwunden.

Das Mädchen half dem Mann mit dem Bart, sich wieder aufzurichten. Sie machte eine merkwürdige Geste in der Luft und es tat sich ein leuchtendes Loch auf.

"Portal", schoss es der Frau durch den Kopf.

Die beiden traten durch das Licht, dann waren sowohl Licht als auch Menschen verschwunden. Zurück blieben nur die Frau und das Pärchen, die sich verwirrt umsahen. Die Frau erholte sich schnell von ihrem Schock.

"Kann ich das Video sehen?"

xxx

Cerise wrang den Lappen mit kaltem Wasser aus und reichte ihn Joshua, der sich vorsichtlich damit die Augen abtupfte. Er hatte es mit ihrer Hilfe geschafft, sich die Augen auszuspülen und hoffte nun, dass das kühle Wasser den Schmerz linderte.

"Pfefferspray", schnaubte er beleidigt. "Wie bei einem wilden Hund."

"Sie hat gedacht, du willst ihr auch was tun", sagte Cerise.

"Sie hat mich angegriffen!"

Joshua kämpfte sichtlich mit sich. Er war sauer. Er hatte Schmerzen. Und er wusste, dass er die Schuld an seiner momentanen Lage eigentlich nicht der Frau geben durfte, die sich nur verteidigt hatte.

Der Flussgott Tiberinus war ihr dermaßen brutal auf die Pelle gerückt, dass sie davon ausgehen musste, dass jeder, der nicht direkt die Polizei rufen wollte und ihn kannte, ihn schützen und ihr nicht helfen wollte.

"Hat jemand den wolllüstigen Flussgott erwischt?" fragte Cerise.

"Poseidon und Neptun sind beide hinter ihm her, er scheint sich aber in die tiefen Grundwasservorkommen zurückgezogen zu haben", sagte Thetys, eine Titanin und Mutter der Okeaniden.

"Er ist völlig ausgerastet", stellte Cerise fest.

"Er kommt, wie die meisten Götter, nicht gut mit der modernen Welt klar." Thetys selbst hatte sich selbst Jahren nicht mehr in die Menschenwelt gewagt. Man hielt sich mittlerweile oft auch "nur noch" für die Mutter des Achill, all ihre anderen Attribute waren im Lauf der Geschichte verloren gegangen.

"Nein heißt nicht nein, sondern Überzeuge mich", wiederholte Joshua die Worte des Gottes, die er im Gedächtnis der Frau gefunden hatte - die er daraus aber nicht hatte entfernen können.

"Damit kämpfen selbst die meisten Menschen noch", merkte Thetys an.

"Was passiert mit ihm, wenn er gefunden wird? Bekommt er einen Klaps auf die Finger und gut ist?"

Cerise stand ungewöhnlich steif da. Joshua hatte sie nach einem Zwischenfall selten so aufgewühlt erlebt. Normalerweise war sie diejenige, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass die Götter gern Spaß hatten und für alles andere er da war.

"Es ist niemand gestorben. Die schlimmsten Verletzungen haben Tibernus und Joshua davongetragen", sagte Thetys. "Ich nehme an, wenn überhaupt wird er einen Vortrag gehalten bekommen und dann wieder seines Weges plätschern."

"Die Frau hat er auch verletzt. Und sie wird nie vergessen, dass da ein merkwürdiger Fremder versucht hat, sich ihr aufzuzwingen. Und als sie nicht wollte, ihr versprochen hat, dass er es trotzdem tut und sie danach zur Belohnung noch umbringt."

Cerise war wirklich aufgewühlt, stellte Joshua fest und durch den weiterhin anhaltenden Schmerz in seinen Augen quälte sich eine Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein:

"Ich hatte dich noch nie bei so einem Zwischenfall dabei. Du bist dabei, wenn Affen im Zoo reden oder ein Gott beschließt, dass im Inneren eines Hauses die Schwerkraft mal kurz abgestellt werden kann. Du kennst die lustigen Geschichten. Die hässlichen Sachen hast du bisher noch nicht gesehen."

Cerise sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Das passiert öfter?"

Joshua nickte nur.

"Wieso tut ihr nichts dagegen?"

"Weil es Götter sind. Wer will ihnen Regeln vorschreiben? Und wer will nicht mal ein bisschen Spaß haben", sagte Joshua. Cerise merkte, dass er ihre eigenen Worte gegen sie verwandte und schnaubte wütend, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Thetys sah ihr nachdenklich nach.

"Erwachsen werden ist kein Spaß. Man muss all diese widerlichen Wahrheiten akzeptieren und hinnehmen, dass die Welt sich trotzdem weiterdreht wie vorher."

Joshua presste sich den Lappen auf die brennenden Augen.

"Je schneller sie begreift, wie die Welt wirklich ist, desto besser. Ich konnte dieses verträumte Geschwätz schon lange nicht mehr hören."

Thetys legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und er bemerkte, wie sie einen Wasserzauber wirkte. Doch anstatt den Schmerz zu lindern, spürte er das Brennen nun noch deutlicher. Ihre Stimme klang durch den Schmerz weit entfernt.

"Manchmal bist du ein echtes Arschloch."

xxx

YouTube zählte bei dem Video mittlerweile mehrere Millionen Klicks. Die Zahl der Kommentare darunter ging ebenfalls in den siebenstelligen Bereich. Im kleinen Ort Verghereto war eine Frau von einem Mann verfolgt, belästigt und bedroht worden und bevor jemand die Polizei rufen konnte, hatte der Mann sich einfach davongemacht.

Das jedenfalls sagten die Kommentatoren im Fernsehen, die über das meistgeklickte Video der Woche berichteten. Davongemacht.

Davongemacht traf das, was man im Video sah, aber nicht im Geringsten. Der Mann war nicht weggelaufen. Er hatte sich IN WASSER VERWANDELT und war davongeflossen.

Die Frau, die er belästigt hatte, Ravenna Scolio, war eine Internetberühmtheit geworden. Allein der lange Kampf gegen den Belästiger machte sie schon zu einer Heldin der Öffentlichkeit, in diesem frühen Stadium hielten sich auch die Stimmen, die sagten, dass eine Frau doch genau so behandelt werden wollte und sich einfach nicht wehren sollte, noch zurück. Zu brutal waren die Bilder auf denen der Mann mit dem dunklen Haar und dem Gesicht, das jedem bekannt vorkam, das man aber doch nicht zuordnen konnte, sie am Arm herumriss und ihr versprach, sie erst zu vergewaltigen und dann vielleicht auch umzubringen.

Aber die Tatsache, dass sie voller Überzeugung auch davon sprach, dass der Mann sich in einen Schluck Wasser verwandelt hatte und davongeflossen war, machte sie zu einer echten Berühmtheit. Sie hatte quasi Magie in Aktion erlebt und während jede Menge Internetnutzer versuchten am Video nachzuweisen, dass es eine geschickte Fälschung war und jede Menge Forscher Beweise anführten, warum das unmöglich war und was wohl tatsächlich passiert war, hielt sie einfach daran fest, dass der Mann sich in Wasser verwandelt hatte.

Verschwörungstheoretiker auf der ganzen Welt freuten sich ein Loch in den Bauch und sahen den Beweis für etwas, das sie schon lange vermutet hatten. Aliens, Götter, eine Regierungsverschwörung, die an Menschen experimentierte und sie zu Wasser werden ließ, die X-Men oder die Tempelritter, Rosenkreuzer und Illuminati. Es gab für jeden Geschmack eine Verschwörungstheorie und angesichts solchen Bildmaterials kamen die Experten aus ihren Löchern gekrochen und gaben Interviews - oder stellten selbst Videos von sich ins Netz, wenn man nicht daran gedacht hatte, sie zu diesem Thema zu interviewen.

Hermes, seines Zeichens Botengott, liebte das Internet. So schnell konnten Nachrichten überbracht werden! Jetzt allerdings erfüllte ihn das Tempo, in dem Informationen in der Welt verbreitet wurden, mit Unbehagen.

Er erstattete Zeus und Jupiter darüber Bericht, die sahen das ganze allerdings nichtso dramatisch wie er.

"Sie sind Pantheons-Vorsitzende", erklärte ihm Joshua, den Hermes daraufhin besucht hatte und dem er seinen Ärger geklagt hatte. "Sie denken in deutlich größeren Zyklen. Es würde mich überraschen, wenn sie überhaupt schon verstanden haben, was das Internet ist."

Hermes freute sich über den Zuspruch, kam aber auf sein Problem zurück.

"Wenn sich diese Information verbreitet, wird es für dich schwieriger, die Menschen davon zu überzeugen, dass das, was sie gerade gesehen haben, gar nicht sein kann. Bisher war das Wissen der Menschen, dass es keine Götter gibt, eine der wirkungsvollsten Waffen im Kampf gegen ihre Entdeckung."

Hermes und Mercurius halfen Joshua so oft sie konnten. Als Überbringer von Nachrichten, ließen sie ganz gezielt Falschinformationen verbreiten, die die Existenz von Göttern, Magie und anderen Übernatürlichen Gegebenheiten unglaubwürdig erscheinen ließen.

"Ein Video ist nicht das Problem", meinte Joshua. "Unser Problem ist, dass sich die Videos häufen. Die Damen und Herren vergessen, dass sie mittlerweile bei ihren Eskapaden immer häufiger gefilmt werden. Und diese Filme im Internet, die machen es so schwer, das Gedächtnis der Leute zu reinigen."

Hermes nickte. Er hatte natürlich auch die vielen anderen Videos gesehen, in denen übernatürliche Ereignisse festgehalten waren. Natürlich hielten die meisten das weiterhin für Fälschungen, aber je öfter diese Bilder auftauchten, desto mehr wurde Vermutung zu Überzeugung und dann zu Wissen.

"Ein Video von Nessie", fluchte Joshua. "Was denkt sich der Idiot, in einem See schwimmen zu gehen, in dem es sowieso schon Legenden über einen Dinosaurier gibt?"

"Grundsätzlich ist dieser Wasserdämon dort immer schon schwimmen gegangen", stellte Hermes klar. "Aber früher wurde er dabei so selten gesehen, dass man ihn für eine Sage halten konnte. Jetzt taucht er immer öfter auf. Und wird auch immer häufiger gefilmt."

"Er ist neben einem Ausflugsboot hergeschwommen und hat mit den Flossen gewackelt wie ein verdammter Delfin!" polterte Joshua los.

Hermes musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Die Situation war ernst - aber der Anblick eines unsterblichen Seedämonen, der mit den Schwimmflossen wedelte und den Ausflugsgästen auf einem Boot zuwinkte, das war schon ziemlich lustig. Er vermutete, dass Cerise das Video auch schon gesehen und gelacht hatte. Das führte dann meist zu solchen Wutausbrüchen bei Joshua.

"Auf dem Mount Everest wird die Realität faserig. Die Yetis, die es eigentlich gar nicht gibt, erscheinen plötzlich doch."

Sofort war Hermes wieder ernst. Wie alle extremen Zonen der Erde war auch der Mount Everest immer eine Schwachstelle im Gefüge der Realität. Schnell konnte hier die Realität ausfasern und Grundsätzliches wurde auf den Kopf gestellt. Es gab keine Yetis. Was die Wanderer und Bergsteiger in der Gegend sahen, waren meist Bergziegen-Dämonen. Die hatte man schnell zu einer eigenen Affenrasse umgedichtet (und Josua war seit dem Zwischenfall mit den Lemuren nicht mehr so gut auf Affen zu sprechen). Eine solche Geschichte hielt die Vorstellungskraft der Menschen gefangen. Das war grundsätzlich gut, lieber sollten sie einer nicht-realen Wesenheit hinterherrennen, als einem tatsächlich existierenden Dämon. Aber wenn das Gewebe der Wirklichkeit zu dünn wurde, dann konnten diese kollektiven Einbildungen selbst zur Realität werden. Die Folgen davon wollte Hermes sich nicht ausmalen. Er selbst war damals einer derjenigen gewesen, die darauf gedrängt hatten, einen Flickmeister für die Realität zu finden.

Das andere Problem war das Bermudadreieck. Mercurius war gerade selbst dorthin gereist, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Ursprünglich war an der Stelle des Dreiecks Atlantis gewesen. Als die Insel untergegangen war, weil die Götter sich gegen ihre Bewohner gewandt hatten, war die Realität völlig aus den Fugen geraten. Mühsam hatte man die vielen Löcher im Gewebe der Wirklichkeit gestopft. Es war später dann Joshuas Idee gewesen, hier hin und wieder Boote oder auch nur deren Besatzung verschwinden zu lassen und das dann, nach und nach, von Forschern "aufklären" zu lassen, als Folge von Methanblasen, die aus dem Meer auftauchten. Er war sehr stolz auf diese Idee. Die Götter hielten es zwar für völligunnötig, so viel Aufwand in eine Lüge zu stecken, aber besonders Loki wusste einen solch geschickten Trug immer zu schätzen und hatte Joshua unterstützt wo er nur konnte. Und es hatte sich als wahrer Geniestreich herausgestellt:

Dadurch, dass diese Gegend nach und nach immer genauer von der Wissenschaft untersucht und definiert worden war, hatte sich die Realität hier auch wieder stabilisiert. Noch ein paar Jahrhunderte und man hätte keinen Unterschied mehr bemerkt zu anderen Gegenden im Meer.

Aber nun häuften sich die Zwischenfälle hier. Gestalten aus Atlantis, Echos der Verstorbenen, die so lange mit Magie experimentiert hatten, bis sie den Göttern zu nahe getreten waren und zur Strafe vernichtet worden waren, spazierten in den letzten Wochen vermehrt auf der Wasseroberfläche herum.

Anfangs war das kein Problem gewesen, einen Geist der unverständliches Geblubber absondert, den kann man nicht ernst nehmen. Aber die Geister der Atlanter lernten immer noch schnell: nach kurzer Zeit sprachen sie die Sprachen der Seefahrer und erzählten ihnen verstörende Geschichten.

Mittlerweile waren auch zwei Kreuzfahrtschiffe in den Genuss eines solchen Besuches gekommen. Das Bermudadreieick umfuhren die Schiffe zwar, aber die Geister hielten sich nicht an imaginäre Grenzen von “Spukzonen”. Dadurch trugen sie die Risse in der Wirklichkeit weiter weg von der ursprünglich eingegrenzten Gegend und schwächten die Wirklichkeit an neuen Orten.

Auch die Echos der Seemonster, die damals die Schwimmer von Atlantis verschlungen hatten und so wirkungsvoll verhindert hatte, dass auch nur eine Seele von der Insel die Flucht gelang, tauchten auf und griffen Schiffe an. Glücklichweise hielten die sich weiterhin “nur” im Bermudadreieck auf, aber wie sich die Lage weiterentwickeln würde, konnten Hermes und Joshua sich sehr gut vorstellen.

Mercurius würde selbst nur beobachten und berichten können. Joshua, davon gingen sie zumindest alle aus, würde dann die Lösung für das Problem finden.

So war es jedenfalls sonst immer gewesen.

Jetzt saß Joshua genauso ratlos wie sie vor dem Problem und im Gegensatz zu den Göttern war er nicht mit einem übernatürlichen Ego ausgestattet: er merkte, dass er langsam in die Verzweiflung abrutschte. Nicht besonders hilfreich, wenn alle darauf warteten, dass er das Problem löste.

“Lass mich nächstes Mal einfach mehr tun als nur ein Portal öffnen. Zu zweit erwischen wir vielleicht mehr Smartphones”, sagte Cerise schüchtern von der Tür her.

Joshua wollte schon abwinken, doch Hermes strahlte das Mädchen so an, dass er das ganze tatsächlich einmal in Erwägung zog. Und keinen Grund fand, die Hilfe auszuschlagen, sie sie ihm anbot. Immerhin würde er die ganze Zeit da sein und auf sie aufpassen. Sie begleitete ihn so sowieso hin und wieder.

Cerise Lächeln war breit und glücklich. Man hätte meinen können, sie machten sich auf einen Ausflug und nicht auf zu einer Rettungsaktion.

Bevor Joshua sie auf den richtigen Gesichtsausdruck zu einer solchen Gelegenheit hinweisen konnte - etwas betrübt und auf jeden Fall ernst! - tauchte ein Kolibri neben seinem Ohr auf und wisperte ihm ins Ohr. Joshua schüttelte sich, als der Vogel davonflog. Der Luftzug, der das Wispern an sein Ohr trug, kitzelte ihn.

“Wir brechen auf”, kündigte er an und machte sich direkt auf den Weg ins Haus.

Hermes nickte ihm zu und winkte Cerise zum Abschied.

“Viel Erfolg! Wir sehen uns.”

Cerise tat ihr Bestes, konnte das Hüpfen in ihrem Schritt aber nicht ganz verbergen, als sie Joshua folgte.

“Wohin gehts?”

“Ins Allgäu”, sagte Joshua und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

“Oh. Das klingt ja spannend.”

“Unterschätze das Allgäu nicht! So wie es aussieht, treibt der Minotaurus sich dort herum!”

Cerise blieb stehen.

“Der Minotaurus ist Grieche. Er mag es warm und sonnig und lebt nah am Meer. Was soll er im Allgäu? Hat er sich auf die Alm auftreiben lassen?”

“Scheinbar.”

Damit begann Joshua ein Portal in der Wand zu öffnen und trat dann ohne zu zögern hindurch.

“Komm, es klang eilig!” trieb er Cerise an.

“Brauche ich Wanderschuhe im Allgäu?” rief sie seiner Meinung nach deutlich zu aufgeregt hinter ihm her.

“Komm jetzt!”

“Schön, schön”, murmelte sie, als sie rennend zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und sie nebeneinander über eine Wiese stapften. “Aber wenn ich umknicke und mir den Knöchel breche, trägst du mich nach Hause.”

Joshua verdrehte nur die Augen.

Cerise drehte sich um sich selbst und holte tief Luft.

“Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass die Luft hier viel reiner ist als zu Hause”, warnte Joshua sie, als er das verräterische Leuchten in ihren Augen sah, das so viele Menschen befiel, die sich in den Bergen aufhielten. “Das kommt vom fehlenden Sauerstoff, der sorgt dafür, dass dein Hirn spinnt.”

“Aber es ist so schön!”

Cerises Lachen hallte über die Wiese. Sie kreiselte noch ein paar Mal um sich selbst, dann blieb sie mit zurückgelegtem Kopf stehen, die Arme hingen an den Seiten herunter und für Joshua sah sie ganz nach einer stehengebliebenen Puppe aus.

“Wir haben hier Arbeit zu tun”, erinnerte er sie. “Du wolltest helfen.”

“Jajaja”, machte sie eifrig und spurtete ihm hinterher, weil er schon wieder weitergelaufen war. Dabei verlor sie mit ihren dünnen, glatten Sohlen den Halt auf dem Gras und landete auf dem Hintern.

“Uff”, machte sie wenig würdevoll und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

“Die Natur ist gefährlich!”

“Pass auf, wo du hintrittst”, riet er ihr, half ihr auf und marschierte wieder vorneweg.

“Warum rutschst du nicht aus?” fragte sie, während sie vorsichtig weiterlief.

“Ich laufe bewusst.”

“Pah”, schnaubte sie. “Geschwätz.”

Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und sah ihn forschend an.

“Es gibt einen Trick.”

“Nein”, wiegelte er ab, “gibt es nicht. Ich laufe vorsichtig und bewusst und du stolperst durch die Gegend wie ein junger Hund, der bei jedem dritten Schritt auf der Nase landet.”

“Das ist ein sehr süßes Bild”, hielt Cerise dagegen, “aber ich glaube dir nicht. Du erzählst mir hier einen von bewusst Laufen, dabei gibt es einen Trick. Einen Götter-Trick.”

Joshua schüttelte den Kopf.

“Verrat ihn mir!”

Erneutes Rutschen und Fluchen verriet, dass sie es weiterhin nicht so genau nahm mit dem achtsamen Laufen.

“Ich brauche Spikes in den Sohlen”, überlegte sie, während sie, wild mit den Armen rudernd, hinter Joshua herlief.

“Vorsichtig laufen”, wiederholte er abwesend. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, eine Spur des Minotaurus zu suchen, als das er sich um seine schwankende Begleiterin hätte kümmern können. Seine Schritte waren nicht langsamer als ihre – er rutschte nur einfach nicht.

“Nicht fair, wenn du solche Tricks nicht teilst”, murrte sie.

“Ich habe mir das eine oder andere abgeschaut, das heißt aber nicht, dass es dir einfach so in den Schoß fallen sollte.”

“Ha!” machte sie triumphierend. “Ich wusste es. Es gibt einen Trick!”

Joshua stockte kurz, lief dann weiter.

“Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich so einfach überlisten lässt”, lachte Cerise und landete wieder beinahe auf dem Hintern.

"Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier sichtlich mit Gleichgewicht und Ausdauer kämpfst, aber trotzdem nicht die Klappe hältst." Joshuas Geduld war hörbar am Ende.

"Du weißt ganz genau, was du tun musst, damit ich die Klappe halte", säuselte Cerise von unten herauf. Sie machte sich erst mal nicht die Mühe, wieder aufzustehen. So musste Joshua immerhin stehen bleiben, um mit ihr zu reden. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass bei diesem Ausrutscher ihr Knöchel tatsächlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

"Schön", gab Joshua sich geschlafen und Cerise grinste triumphierend.

"Halt den Fuß still, ich kann den Knöchel richten."

Mit einem sicheren Griff zog er an Cerises linkem Knöchel und sie keuchte vor Schmerz auf.

"Das war Absicht."

"Das war nötig", gab er glatt zurück.

Sie spürte wie ein wenig göttliche Kraft durch ihr Bein rieselte.

"Wo bewahrst du die Macht auf, die dir die Götter anvertrauen für deine Arbeit? Hast du eine imaginäre Handtasche über der Schulter hängen, aus der du nach langem Wühlen immer das richtige Macht-Acessoire zauberst?"

Joshua murmelte tonlos vor sich hin und Cerise bemerkte jetzt ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Füßen.

"Das hat Hermes mir gezeigt. Es macht trittsicher. Wenn du ihn freundlich fragst, bringt er es dir sicher bei."

"Danke, großer Meister", gab Cerise schnippisch zurück. Hermes würde ihr diesen Gefallen also einfach so tun und Joshua tat so, als ob es ein großartig zu hütendes Geheimnis sei. Sie fragte sich manchmal, wie viel von dem, was er so behauptete, Aufschneiderei war, um sich besser darzustellen.

Joshua bekam davon nichts mit. Er stapfte nun wieder vorneweg. Da er sie mit genug Trittsicherheit versorgt hatte, musste er sich auch keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass sie auf dem Weg verloren ging, und schritt zügig voran.

Cerise folgte ihm, immer noch ein wenig beleidigt. So merkte sie erst nach einigen Minuten, wie viel einfacher das Laufen jetzt war. Und zumindest dahingehend hatte Joshua nicht gelogen: es war nicht so, dass sie jetzt einfach herumtappte und nicht mehr rutschte. Sie war sich jetzt, auch wenn sie sich umsah, des Weges, der vor ihr lag, bewusst. Sie setzte die Füße vorsichtig und behutsam auf, konnte sich plötzlich ganz problemlos darauf konzentrieren, wo sie hintrat und trotzdem die Umgebung im Auge behalten.

"Das ist ja so cool", murmelte sie und warf dann Joshua schnell einen Blick zu. Er schien sie aber nicht gehört zu haben.

Dafür wechselte er jetzt aprupt die Richtung: war er bis eben noch geradeaus gelaufen, schnurstracks einen Hang querend, wandte er sich nun bergauf. Der Hang war steil, immerhin musste sie sich weiterhin keine Sorgen machen, dass sie ausrutschte. Aber die Steigung machte ihr zu schaffen: Hier half die Trittsicherheit nur bedingt: gegen fehlende Kondition konnte Hermes Zauber nichts ausrichten. Die schöne Landschaft, die sie bis eben mit neuerlangter Sicherheit genossen hatte, war ihr jetzt mindestens egal. Vielleicht war sie auch ein bisschen persönlich beleidigt: Da wusste man mal eine Landschaft zu schätzen und schon hatte man den Ärger mit ihr. Während sie sich selbst beim Denken beobachtete, stellte sie fest, dass Joshuas Verdacht, dass die Luft im Hirn eventuell knapp wurde, gar nicht mal so aus der Luft gegriffen schien.

Cerise schnaufte schwer, als sie neben Joshua zum Stehen kam. Dem schien die Bergaufrennerei gar nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Umsehen müssen hatte er sich nicht mehr: ihr Keuchen war weithin zu hören.

"Nicht so laut", herrschte er sie an. "Du vertreibst ihn."

"Keine Sorge, wenn ich erstickt und gestorben bin, kannst du mich als Köder benutzen", schoss sie zurück.

"Der Minotaurus frisst kein Fleisch", belehrte er sie. "Er tötet hin und wieder den einen oder anderen Menschen, aber das auch nur, weil das Geschrei ihn erschreckt."

"Der arme, missverstandene Kerl hatte bestimmt auch eine ganz schwierige Kindheit", ätzte Cerise, ihrerseits kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, wenn es um schwere Kindheiten ging und damit offiziell befugt, solche Witze zu reißen.

"Wenn deine Eltern dich in ein Labyrinth sperren und dir nur ab und zu ein paar kreischende Jugendliche zum Spielen schicken, bist du auch nicht mehr tiefenentspannt."

"Jetzt ist er draußen. Und stresst immer noch."

"Er terrorisiert die Bergbewohner", korrigierte Joshua. "Und ihre Kühe."

"Oh", machte Cerise. Dann noch einmal: "Oh."

Und dann: "Geht es immer nur um Sex bei Göttern?"

Joshua wurde tatsächlcih ein wenig rot.

"Sagen wir einfach…oft."

"Es gibt also auch andere Gründe, warum sie Mist bauen?" Cerises Stimme klang etwas flehentlich und das überraschte sie selbst, aber sie erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass sie mit aller Macht hoffte, dass die Schwierigkeiten, in die die Götter sich regelmäßig brachten, nicht alle etwas damit zu tun hatten, dass sie versuchten, mit jemandem Sex zu haben, der sie nicht wollte.

"Manchmal sind sie auch einfach eifersüchtig. Oder dumm."

Joshua schien selbst zu merken, dass diese Antwort nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend war, aber Cerise wirkte ein bisschen erleichtert.

"Dumm. Dumm ist gut", stellte sie fest und nickte hastig.

"Und der Minotaurus ist dumm", dachte sie dann weiter. "Wie ist er hier her gekommen?"

"Lass ihn erst finden, dann können wir ihn fragen. Wahrscheinlich ist er irgendwo falsch abgebogen und hat er oben auf dem Berg gemerkt, dass er sich verlaufen hat."

"Weil Männer nie nach dem Weg fragen?"

Joshua stöhnte:

"Ganz ehrlich, für jemanden, der bei den Göttern aufgewachsen ist, kennst du dich erschreckend gut mit Geschlechter-Klischees aus. Ich finde das nicht zwingend gut."

"Getroffene Hunde bellen", war Cerises einzige Antwort. "Wo ist der Minotaurus jetzt?"

Joshua schloss die Augen und lauschte. Er hörte den Wind im Gras, das immer noch etwas angestrengte Atmen von Cerise - und ein lautes, erschrockenes Muhen hinter dem Berg, den sie gerade erklommen.

"Weiter gehts!" verkündete er deshalb und lief weiter. Cerise versuchte, den Anschluss nicht ganz zu verlieren und fluchte. Dann ging ihr die Puste aus und sie lief weiter, fluchte nun aber nicht mehr.

Sie erreichten den Berggipfel, auf dem ein malerisches Gipfelkreuz stand. Cerise hielt sich daran fest und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Joshua lief weiter und verschwand wieder bergab.

"Komm schon. Ich kann ihn von hier sehen."

"Großartig", stöhnte Cerise und stolperte weiter. Die Gabe der Trittsicherheit kam ihr jetzt zugute. Sie war zwar erschöpft, aber ihr Geist suchte trotzdem weiterhin den richtigen Weg für die Füße. So brach sie sich auf dem halsbrecherischen Weg nach unten immerhin weder Hals noch Bein.

Der Minotaurus war tatsächlich schon von Weitem zu sehen. Eine große Gestalt, aufrecht auf zwei Beinen gehend, der ab den Schultern aufwärts einen Stierkopf trug.

Die Hörner glänzten wie üblich. Sie wusste, wie eitel der Stier war. Zu Hause, in der Götterwelt, gab es etxtra eine Handvoll Angestellte, die sich nur um seine Hörner und Hufe kümmerten.

Jetzt allerdings klebten feuchtes Gras und Dreck an den Hufen, nur die Hörner waren eindrucksvoll wie eh und je.

Ein Senner stand in der Nähe seiner Kuhherde und versuchte halbherzig, die imposante Gestalt zu verjagen. Der Minotaurus ignorierte ihn einfach. Cerise wusste, dass das dem Mann mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit das Leben rettete.

Die Kühe drängten sich zusammen und muhten irritiert. Die meisten hatten instinktiv verstanden, worauf der merkwürdige Mensch-Bulle es abgesehen hatte, deshalb drängten sie ihre Hinterteile zusammen und senkten die Köpfe. Ihre Hörner waren zwar im Vergleich zu denen des Minotaurus winzig, aber allein durch die Masse Grund genug für ihn, sich nicht zu nähern.

Das Problem war, und Cerise konnte dem Minotaurus dabei zusehen, wie er versuchte, eine Lösung zu finden: der Minotaurus war dumm. Es war einfach nicht allzu viel Hirn bei ihm angekommen.

Normalerweise machte das gar nichts. Im Gegenteil, sie mochte den immer entspannten Stier-Mischling gern. Sie kannte ihn aber auch nur als fernsehschauenende, biertrinkende Couchpotatoe, die hin und wieder über eine Weide streifte und den Rest seiner Zeit lieber beim Hörner Polieren verbrachte.

Komplexe Lösungsansätze waren seine Sache nicht. Deshalb war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Geduld sich dem Ende zuneigen und er beginnen würde, die Kühe ernsthaft anzugreifen, Hörnchen hin oder her.

Joshua steuerte auf den Minotaurus zu und rief ihn an.

"Freund, was machst du hier?"

Der Minotaurus hörte die bekannte Stimme und verharrte, sichtlich verwirrt, mitten in der Bewegung.

"Joshua?"

Seine Stimme dröhnte tief und dunkel. Dass er ein Stier war, hörte man nur, wenn er tatsächlich röhrte. Den Rest der Zeit konnte er mit einer Stimme aufwarten, die den meisten Frauen und einem Großteil der Männer eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, weil sie so sexy klang.

"Ja, ich bin es. Und ich habe Cerise dabei. Wir haben gehört, dass du dich verlaufen hast."

Der Minotaurus musste nachdenken. Das waren zwei Sätze mit zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Aussagen. Das dauerte einen Moment.

"Ich will die Kühe", sagte er dann ganz ruig.

"Die Kühe wollen aber dich nicht", meinte Joshua ebenso ruhig.

"Bin ein besonderer Stier. Müssen wollen."

Cerise, die schon viele Stunden mit dem entspannten Minotaurus verbracht hatte, fand ihn in dieser Situation nicht besonders sympathisch.

"Lass die Mädels in Ruhe", bat sie daher und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme ein bisschen Autorität mit sich führte.

Der Minotaurus drehte den Kopf, so dass er sie sehen konnte. Augen auf der Seite des Kopfes schränkten das Sichtfeld erheblich ein.

"Cerise?"

"Hallo, Mino", sagte sie und versuchte freundlicher zu klingen, als sie sich fühlte.

"Warum soll ich weg?"

"Du sollst nicht weg", beruhigte Joshua ihn, als er begann, etwas tiefer durchzuatmen und mit dem rechten Fuß unbewusst zu scharren begann.

"Es ist schön hier. Kalt, aber schön."

"Warum bist du dann in die Alpen gegangen und nzurück nach Griechenland, wo du immer bist?" fragte Cerise.

"Was Neues sehen. Neue Erlebnisse. Neue Kühe."

Der Minotaurus schien bei dieser Nachricht nachzudenken. Nicht darüber, wie er den Satz am besten formulieren konnte, sondern er erinnerte sich an die Wörter.

"Wer hat dir das gesagt?" wollte Cerise wissen, als ihr das klar wurde.

Joshua warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass er den Minotaurus erst nach Hause schaffen und dann befragen wollte. Doch Cerise kam gerade erst in Fahrt.

"Wer hat dich hierher geschickt? Das Allgäu ist so weit weg von Griechenland, da landet man nicht aus Versehen."

"Cerise!" Joshuas Stimme klang warnend. Dann wandte er sich an den Minotaurus, der den Kopf von links nach rechts schwenkte, um sie beide im Blick zu behalten. "Komm mit uns mit. Wir bringen dich zurück in die göttlichen Gefilde. Lass die Kühe in Ruhe."

"Da ist aber keiner wie ich", sagte der Minotaurus leise und Cerise bekam ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm.

"Die Kühe hier sind auch nicht wie du. Aber denk dran, Cernunnos und Apis leben nicht weit von dir", erinnerte ihn Joshua. "Die sind zumindest so ähnlich wie du. Ganz genau wie du kann keiner sein: du bist ein magisches Wesen. Du bist nun einmal einmalig."

Das klang so positiv, aber es kam nicht viel davon beim Minotaurus an. Er warf den Kühen einen letzten Blick zu, dann trottete er auf Joshua zu.

"Wir können gehen."

Joshua nickte erleichtert und drehte sich halb zu Cerise.

"Bring du ihn zurück. Ich kümmere mich um die Erinnerungen der Leute hier in der Gegend."

Sie nickte und griff vorsichtig nach dem glatten Unterarm des Minotaurus. So viel Fell er auf den Schultern und auf dem Kopf trug, der Rest seines Körpers war glatt und haarlos.

Wie um Cerises Verdacht zu bestätigen, dass er nicht vorgehabt hatte, in den Bergen zu landen, trug er ein kurzärmeliges, gestreiftes Hemd, wie sie es von den Fischern in Südfrankreich kannte. Und auch die kurzen Hosen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Dieser Mittelmeerbewohner hatte keinen Augenblick lang vorgehabt, in den Bergen und in der Kälte zu landen. Er hatte sich nur so lange dort aufgehalten, weil er die Kühe so interessant fand.

Cerise fragte lieber nicht, wie vielen Kühen er zu nahe gekommen war.

Das Portal schuf sie problemlos und der Stier-Mischling folgte ihr gehorsam hindurch.

"Joshua?" fragte er, als sie das Portal hinter sich wieder schloss.

"Der räumt noch ein bisschen auf. Das brauchtest du aber nicht abwarten", beruhigte sie ihn.

"Kommst du jetzt immer mit?" wollte er wissen und sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf aus dem rechten Auge an.

Cerise beherrschte sich, den Kopf nicht ebenfalls schräg zu halten.

"Mal sehen. Solange hier so viel los ist, helfe ich auf jeden Fall aus."

Der Minotaurus nickte gewichtig.

"Eine Nachfolgerin. Du kannst das bestimmt gut. Alle mögen dich."

Dann trottete er langsam über die ewig frühlings-sommerhafte Wiese zu seinem Haus. Cerise sah ihm überrascht hinterher. So viele Sätze am Stück hörte man selten vom Minotaurus. Und darüber, dass sie Joshuas Nachfolgerin werden sollte, hatte sie sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Erzogen Joshua und die Götter sie unbemerkt zu einer zweiten Flickerin der Realität.

Fremdbestimmung war für die sture Cerise immer schon ein rotes Tuch gewesen. Wenn es in diesem Fall sie betraf und sie es nicht einma gemerkt hatte, dann stand jemandem - sie wusste noch nicht genau wem, aber in ihrem Kopf war sie auch in der Lage, eine lange Liste von Schuldigen abzuarbeiten - großer Ärger bevor. Man konnte doch nicht einfach so über das Leben von Sterblichen verfügen.

Nicht, dass die Götter das jemals getan hätten.

Und dann dachte sie wieder ihren Verdacht: spielte hier gerade jemand mit den Göttern so, wie die sonst mit den Menschen?

"Mino!" rief sie da und eilte ihm nach. Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis sie neben ihm ankam.

"Ja?"

"Wieso warst du im Allgäu?" fragte sie direkt.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es hieß?" sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wieso warst du auf den Bergen? Hast du genug von Meer und Sonne?" formulierte Cerise ihre Frage um.

"Neue Erfahrungen. Neue Kühe", sagte er nur.

"Und da bist du selbst draufgekommen?"

"Die Ferne ruft", erklärte er und damit war Cerise überzeugt, dass er nicht selbststädnig beschlossen hatte, in die Berge aufzubrechen. Eine solche Aussage hörte man vielleicht von Hermes und Mercutius, aber nicht von einem Halb-Stier, der am liebsten gemütlich aus seiner Couch saß oder auf seiner Lieblingsweise graste. Neue Erfahrungen hatten ihn bisher noch nie gereizt. Vielmehr achteten alle darauf, dass sie ihn nicht mit Veränderungen überforderten.

Also hatte ihn jemand ins Allgäu geschickt, damit er dort auffiel. Cerise fragte sich, wie viele Videos auf Smartphones Joshua wohl löschen und in den Köpfen wie vieler Menschen er eingreifen musste, um die Erinnerung und alle Beweise an den Minotaurus im Allgäu zu vernichten.

Jemand legte sie herein.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Joshua von ihrer Entdeckung zu berichten.

Xxx

"Unsinn", wiegelte Joshua entschieden ab. "Keiner legt die Götter rein. Sie sind manchmal ein bisschen ungeschickt, aber man betrügt sie nicht. Das hat schon Tantalos herausgefunden, der alte Idiot."

Cerise verschränkte wütend die Arme.

"Hör mir wenigstens zu!"

"Nein, du hörst mir mal zu. Vielleicht war es eine schlechte Idee, dich so in dieses Thema mitreinzuziehen. Du lässt dich von der Situation und deiner Einbildungskraft mitreißen. Und genau das versuche ich bei meiner Arbeit immer zu vermeiden. Es ist schon schwierig genug, regelmäßig Löcher in der Realität zu flicken. Reiß nicht selbst noch ein paar auf, nur weil du dir eine Verschwörungstheorie ausgedacht hast."

Cerise holte Luft, um zu widersprechen, doch Joshua ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Ende der Diskussion. Die Götter sind dumm. Das führt zu Zwischenfällen. Weißt du selbst, durch so einen Zwischenfall sind deine Eltern gestorben. Dafür brauchten die Kirschgötter keinen Anheizer, das haben sie ganz allein geschafft."

"Danke, hab ich nicht vergessen", sagte Cerise erstickt. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Immerhin trage ich deshalb nicht mehr meinen eigentlichen Namen!"

Joshua schien das Flackern in ihren Augen erst jetzt zu bemerken. Und war stur genug, es zu ignorieren.

"Du wirst nicht mehr mitkommen. Ich krieg das auch allein hin. Bleib du hier, wo du mit deiner blühenden Fantasie kein Chaos verursachen kannst. Jedenfalls keines, was sich nicht mit ein bisschen göttlicher Kraft wieder ausbügeln lässt."

Damit ging er zum Rat und ließ eine stinksauere Cerise zurück. Da sie nicht wusste, wohin mit ihrem Ärger, beschäftigte sie sich in der nächsten halben Stunde damit, methodisch jeden irdenen Krug und Teller im Haushalt zu zertrümmern. Danach ging es ihr minimal besser - aber jetzt musste sie aufräumen.

Xxx

Der junge Leonard konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Nicht nur hatte ihn die schönste Frau im ganzen Laden angesprochen – sie schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass sie es bei ihm mit einem schüchternen Jüngling zu tun hatte, der durchgehend stotterte und rot wurde. Sie zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu und zog dabei am Strohhalm ihres Getränkes. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. Stöhnend drückte er die Oberschenkel zusammen.

„Willst du mal probieren?“ fragte die schöne Frau.

„Äh“, machte Leonard und verstummte wieder. Sie lächelte zuckersüß in seine Richtung und fuhr mit der Zunge innen an ihrer Wange entlang.

„Oh!“

Leonard ruckelte hilflos auf seinem Barhocker herum. Er würde in diesem Zustand nicht mal aufstehen können, weil er so schmerzhaft steif war, dass er sich nicht aufrichten konnte.

Sie klopfte ihm spielerisch mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

„Fühlst du dich nicht gut, Leonard?“

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr seinen Namen schon verraten hatte, aber ein weiteres Lächeln ihrerseits ließ seine Zweifel davonfliegen. Er beschloss in diesem Augenblick auf der Stelle, dass er diese Frau liebte und mit ihr für immer zusammen bleiben würde und auf jeden Fall heute Nacht noch mit ihr schlafen würde, weil er sonst wahrscheinlich explodierte.

„Weißt du, warum du mir so gut gefällst, Leonard?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schielte zu seinem leeren Glas. Fast leer: da war noch ein Eiswürfel drin. Vielleicht würde ein Eiswürfel ihm ein bisschen Entspannung bringen. Oder zumindest Erleichterung.

„Du gefällst mir so gut, weil ich glaube, dass du mir heute Nacht noch huldigen wirst.“

„Huldige?“

Das war nicht das Wort, an das Leonard gedacht hatte. Woran er gedacht hatte, das reimte sich auf gammeln.

Sie schien das in seinen Augen zu lesen, denn sie lachte nachsichtig auf.

„Keine Sorge. Das werden wir auch tun. Und wahrscheinlich wirst du nicht die ganze Zeit reden. Wahrscheinlich wirst du zwischendurch singen.“

Leonard wusste nicht, wovon sie sprach, aber er glaubte, dass er noch nie etwas erotischeres gehört hatte.

Der Eiswürfel. Der Eiswürfel!

Sie lachte laut auf, als er hektisch nach dem Glas griff und sich den Eiswürfel auf die Hand schüttete. Er war kalt, schon der Kälteschock auf seiner Hand half ihm. Aber er ging auf Nummer sicher und presste das Eis in seinen Schritt. Der Ständer war kein Problem mehr: Leonard befürchtete, dass sein Schwanz ihm in den nächsten Monaten so böse sein würde, dass er sich nicht wieder hervorwagte.

„Leonard, das ist ein guter Anfang“, sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich weiß es zu schätzen, wenn meine Freunde sich Mühe geben und dafür sorgen, dass sie länger durchhalten.“

Und Leonard wusste, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Da regte sich schon wieder etwas.

„Wollen wir ein bisschen spazierengehen?“ fragte er da mit einem Mut, von dem er nicht wusste, wo er herkam.

„Spazierengehen?“ wollte sie wissen. „Das ist ja so süß!“

Geschmeidig rutschte sie von ihrem Hocker und als sie landete, wippten ihre Brüste noch einen Moment lang nach. Leonard hatte sich nur fast im Griff: sein Kopf wippte ein wenig nach, als er den Blick starr auf den Busen gerichtet hielt.

„Alter! Ich weiß nicht, wie du an die Frau rangekommen bist, aber bitte, versuch doch wenigstens, dich halbwegs würdevoll zu verhalten“, raunte ihm der Barkeeper zu.

Leonard warf dem muskulösen, tätowierten Kerl einen Blick zu. Normalerweise hätte er sich das nicht getraut, aber der Mut hielt an, daher zwinkerte er fröhlich und sagte dann: „Es hat bis hierher gereicht. Ich versuche es nächstes Mal mit Würde.“

Der Barkeeper war sprachlos ob der frechen halben Portion, die gerade die schönste Frau abschleppte, die er je gesehen hatte. Als er sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, verließen der Kleine und die Schöne gerade seine Bar.

Es dauerte noch zwei Stunden, bis er bemerkte, dass sie nicht gezahlt hatten.

Leonard fühlte sich als würde er schweben, als er neben seiner Bekanntschaft herging. Immerhin hüpfte er nicht, redete er sich selbst ein. So viel Haltung bewahrte er noch.

„Leonard, wo wollen wir hin?“

Leonard hielt an, als ihm dämmerte, dass alle seine Fantasien für diese Nacht einen deutlichen Fehler hatten: sie fanden in seinem Zimmer statt. Aber sein Zimmer befand sich weiterhin in seinem Elternhaus. Und seine Mutter wäre ganz sicher nicht begeistert, wenn er mitten in der Nacht mit einer Fremden auftauchte und dann noch Sex in seinem Kinderzimmer hatte, das direkt an ihr Schlafzimmer grenzte.

„Ah“, machte sie. „Wir gehen nicht zu dir, oder?“

„Nein“, quiekte er unsicher.

„Wie wäre es denn mit etwas Aufregendem?“

Leonard wusste nicht, ob ihm je etwas Aufregenderes passiert war, als das, was er gerade erlebte. Aber er war bereit, diese Nacht voll auszukosten. Also nickte er nur. Als sie lächelte, wurde sein Mut belohnt.

„Dann lass uns gehen.“

Sie zog ihn hinter sich her und blieb dann vor einer Glastür stehen. Leonard bemerkte, dass sie bei einem Kaufhaus waren. Er wollte schon erschrocken stehen bleiben, aber als die Glastüren aufglitten, ging er davon aus, dass schon alles in Ordnung war. Wieso sollten die Türen aufgehen, wenn der Laden geschlossen war? Offensichtlich durfte diese Frau in diesem Laden sein.

Sie führte ihn mit sicheren Schritten in die Bettenabteilung. Dort zog sie Leonard zu sich auf die Matratze und küsste ihn.

Danach wusste Leonard ein paar Minuten lang nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Als er wieder bewusst sah, was er tat, war er nackt und die Schönheit saß, ebenfalls nackt, wie er begeistert feststellte, auf ihm.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Leonard“, begrüßte sie ihn. Du sahst einen Moment lang etwas abgelenkt aus.“

„Du bist so schön“, blubberte es aus ihm hervor. „Du bist die schönste Frau der Welt. Und du hast die schönsten Brüste der Welt. Und du hast die schönste Haut der Welt. Und wir haben gerade den besten Sex der Welt. Und ich liebe dich.“

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch strahlende, als er das sagte.

„Du liebst mich?“ fragte sie mit einem gespielt schüchternen Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich“, stöhnte er im Rhythmus ihrer Hüften. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich. Ichliebedichichliebedichichliebedich.“

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich strahlte, aus sich heraus.

„Mach weiter“, forderte sie ihn auf und stöhnte dabei ein wenig.

Leonard stellte fest, dass er eine Ausdauer an den Tag legte, die ihm sonst fehlte. Nicht mal, wenn er es selbst in der Hand hatte.

„Weiter“, trieb sie ihn an und griff mit der Hand dorthin, wo ihre Körper miteinander verschmolzen.

„Ich liebe dich. Du bist die Schönste von allen. Ich liebe dich. Du bist meine Göttin. Ich bete dich an. Ich liebe dich!“

Leonard stellte fest, dass ihre Vorhersage sich tatsächlich erfüllte: er sang.

Er sang ein Loblied auf ihren Körper, auf ihre Brüste, auf ihre Vagina, auf ihre Schenkel, auf ihr Haar, auf sie, denn er liebte sie, liebte sie, liebte sie so sehr.

mjsKurz bevor er kam, hörte er eine hohe Stimme piepsen:

„Mama, was machen die beiden da?“

Leonard kam nicht.

„Also, dass sie sich nicht schämen“, schimpfte in diesem Moment eine weibliche Stimme los. „Das ist ja unerhört! Schamlos!“

Die Stimme klang so, wie die Frau aussah, stellte er fest, als er sie endlich sah. Sie ließ sich problemlos in die Schublade „Verklemmte Übermutti“ einordnen.

„Wie soll ich so etwas denn bitte meinem Kind erklären? Wer kümmert sich darum, welches Trauma mein Kind davonträgt?“

Besagtes Kind stand neben ihr und während sie schimpfte. Mit aufgerissenem Mund und noch weiter aufgerissenen Augen starrte es die beiden an. Wobei, Leonard machte sich da keine Illusionen: es war ein Junge. Er starrte die Frau an.

Die nahm das Ganze mit deutlich mehr Grazie als er. Denn während Leonard panisch nach einer Decke griff und notdürftig bedeckte, was für Kinderaugen nicht anständig genug war, saß sie ungerührt auf ihm, ihre wunderbaren Brüste weiterhin unbedeckt.

Als Leonard wieder starrte, sah sie auf ihn hinab und wackelte versuchsweise mit den Hüften. Doch bei aller Schönheit, Leonard war nicht zum Exhibitionisten geboren.

„Schade“, sagte sie mit echtem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Es war schön!“

„Junge Dame“, kam da eine andere Stimme. „Was machen Sie nackt auf den Ausstellungsstücken?“

Ein Verkäufer, durch sein Namensschildchen und den leicht panischen Blick zu erkennen, eilte auf sie zu. Als er Leonard entdeckte, stockte er kurz, dann öffnete er den Mund und zeterte wütend los.

„Das ist eine Frechheit! Das ist eine verdammte, ekelhafte Frechheit. Sie werden angezeigt!“

Die Frau glitt von Leonards Schoß – sein jetzt schlaffes Glied schrumpelte vor Kälte noch ein wenig mehr zusammen – und nahm dabei die Bettdecke mit. Kunstvoll drapierte sie den Stoff um sich herum und schritt auf den Mann zu. Leonard sah nicht, was sie tat, konnte sich aber vorstellen, wie sie den Verkäufer ansah, als er stehenblieb und ihm der Mund aufklappte.

„Ist hier irgendwo ein Kostümball?“ fragte da ein älterer Mann, der gerade die Treppe hinaufkam. Ich dachte, bei dem Geschrei hier ist vielleicht irgendwas los? Müssen wir die Polizei rufen?“

„Auf jeden Fall!“ schimpfte die Übermutti.

„Mama, der Mann läuft aus“, sagte das Kind. Leonard bedeckte sich peinlich berührt mit einem Kissen und versuchte krampfhaft, seine Kleider wiederzufinden. Wo waren die gelandet? Wann hatte er sie überhaupt ausgezogen?

„Sie versauen mir das Kissen“, brüllte der Verkäufer. „Das ist ägyptische Baumwolle! 200 Faden! Wissen Sie, was das kostet?“

„Keine Sorge“, beruhigte die Frau ihn und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Das Zeug lässt sich nicht bügeln. So was kaufen nur Angeber, die ihre Hausmädchen ausbeuten.“

Damit schwebte sie davon und ließ den Mann einfach stehen.

Auch Leonard sah ihr hinterher. Er fühlte eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen: das hier war die schönste Frau gewesen, die er je gesehen haben würde.

Dann fiel ihm auf, in welchem Durcheinander sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Die Übermutti keifte, der alte Mann schimpfte und der Verkäufer drohte. Und das Kind zupfte an seinem Kissen und fragte: „Ich laufe manchmal auch aus. Mama sagt, wenn man das alleine macht, kommt man in die Hölle. Aber du warst ja nicht allein. Keine Angst haben.“

Und Leonard beschloss, dass der Abend jetzt nicht schlimmer werden konnte und begann zu lachen.

Dann stand plötzlich ein Mann mit Vollbart neben ihm und reichte ihm sein Hemd und seine Hose.

„Nehmen Sie“, sagte er. „Ziehen Sie sich an. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“

Die anderen Leute sahen sich verwirrt um.

„Wo kommen Sie denn jetzt plötzlich her, junger Mann?“ wollte der alte Mann wissen. Seine Augen verschwanden zwischen den Falten, als er den Neuankömmling musterte.

Leonard bemerkte, dass den Mann neben ihm ein Duft nach Sommer umwehte.

„Sie kommen nicht aus der Stadt“, murmelte er.

„Nein“, gab ihm der Fremde Recht.

„Gehört der schamlose Sittenstrolch zu Ihnen?“ wollte der Verkäufer wissen. „Dann werde ich Sie einfach beide anzeigen.“

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, was diese Frau sich dabei gedacht hat, als sie uns hierher geschickt hat. Sie hat behauptet, dass hier die Spielsachen sind“, beschwerte sich die Übermutti jetzt bei niemand bestimmten.

„Die Frau? Ja, die hat mir gesagt, die Rheumadecken sind hier oben“, sagte der alte Mann und ächzte. „Sind sie vielleicht wirklich hier?“ fragte er den Verkäufer hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja“, begann der Mann geschäftig. „Hier vorne gehen Sie links und dann gleich im ersten Regal.“ Dann fiel ihm wieder auf, dass jemand nackt neben seinem Ausstellungsbett stand und sofort war die geschäftige Höflichkeit wieder verschwunden.

„Kann jemand bitte mal an mein Kind denken?“ beschwerte sich die Mutter weiter, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr niemand mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Jemand hat Sie hierher geschickt?“ fragte der Neuankömmling interessiert. „Eine Frau?“

„Ja“, sagte der Verkäufer nun auch. „Da war eine Frau, die hat mich angesprochen und gesagt, dass oben bei den Betten jemand meine Hilfe braucht.“

„Ich nehme an, der junge Mann wäre ohne Ihre Hilfe besser zurecht gekommen“, sagte der Neuankömmling trocken.

Er machte ein paar verwirrende Gesten mit den Händen und dann wurde es still im Raum.

Leonard bemerkte, dann keiner der anderen sich mehr bewegte. Nur der Neuankömmling wanderte entspannt von einem zum anderen, sprach ihnen leise ins Ohr und pustete in die Augen. Dann kam er bei Leonard an.

„Du wirst vergessen“, sagte er.

„Niemals“, hielt der dagegen.

„Du wirst vergessen“, wiederholte der andere mit Nachdruck. „Und du wirst zwar nie ganz vergessen können, dass du eine solche Frau einmal hattest, aber diese Begegnung selbst bleibt nur als Schatten in deinem Gedächtnis.“

Er drehte sich um und murmelte: „Der Schatten wird schlimm genug sein, fürchte ich. Aber da kann ich nichts gegen tun. Ist so ein Betriebsrisiko, das man eingeht, wenn man mit Göttern schläft.“

„Götter?“ fragte Leonard.

„Götter“, bestätigte der Fremde, dann pustete der Leonard in die Augen.

Xxx

Leonard saß in seinem Lieblingsladen an der Bar und sah dem Barkeeper verwirrt nach, der ihm eine doppelten Whisky hingestellt hatte.

„Kleiner, nach so einer Nummer ganz entspannt wieder hier aufzutauchen, das ist eine coole Nummer.“

Jetzt putzte er den Tresen und schäkerte mit den jungen Frauen am anderen Ende der Bar.

Als Leonard ihnen einen Blick zuwarf, kicherten sie und eine von ihnen winkte ihm sogar zu.

Das war ihm noch nie passiert.

An diesem Abend ging Leonard nicht allein nach Hause. Er behielt zwar immer im Hinterkopf, das keine der Frauen, die er traf, mit der einen Traumfrau mithalten konnte, an die er sich hin und wieder beim Aufwachen zu erinnern meinte, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, die vielen Liebesbekundungen, die ihm nun widerfuhren, zu genießen. Er trug das Geschenk einer Göttin in sich.

Bald darauf musste er bei seiner Mutter ausziehen, denn er brauchte dringend ein Schlafzimmer, in dem keine Poster aus den Micky Maus-Heften an der Wand hingen und in dem er nicht damit rechnen musste, dass seine Mutter hereinkam, um ihm und seinem Besuch eine Limonade anzubieten.

Xxx

Aphrodite fläzte sich bequem auf einer Chaiselongue und drehte die Haare auf den Fingern auf.

Joshua lief gestikulierend vor ihr auf und ab. Er hielt ihr sichtlich eine Standpauke.

Cerise kam vorsichtig näher. Sie war immer noch sauer auf Joshua und hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen mehr als deutlich gemieden. Allerdings befürchtete sie, dass ihm das nicht einmal aufgefallen war: er war mehr unterwegs zu Zwischenfällen als zu Hause.

Allein das war Beweis genug für sie, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte und auch keine Krise herbeiredete, wo es keine gab.

Sie war viel zu stur, um das Thema einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Das war auch Joshua bewusst gewesen, als er sie von seiner Arbeit ausgeschlossen hatte. Er wusste sicher, dass sie weiterhin versuchen würde, ihren Verdacht zu belegen. Aber er wusste auch, dass die Götter sich nicht einfach so mit der Idee abfinden würden, dass man versuchte, sie hereinzulegen und damit auch noch durchkam.

Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen mit einigen Göttern und Wesen gesprochen, von denen sie dachte, dass sie ihrem Verdacht nicht ganz ablehnend gegenüber stehen würden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass selbst die verständigsten Götter, denen sie zugetraut hatte, den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen, in ihrer Eitelkeit gefangen waren.

Zuerst hatte sie es bei Circe versucht. Eine Zauberin, die selbst gern Ahnungslose verzauberte, musste doch nachvollziehen können, dass auch andere solche Dinge planten und durchführten. Doch Circe hatte Cerise nicht geglaubt.

"Ehrlich? Jemand will die Götter im großen Stil reinlegen und das fällt nicht auf? Ich bitte dich. Kleines, ich mag dich, nimm dir ruhig noch ein bisschen Lotus, aber das ist ausgemachter Unsinn. Keiner kann die Götter so hinters Licht führen."

Cerise hatte nicht lange diskutiert, die Auseinandersetzung mit Joshua steckte ihr noch in den Knochen. Sie konnte mit so viel Arroganz in diesem Augenblick nicht umgehen. Arroganz und Ignoranz, dachte sie. Eine gefährliche Mischung. Gefährlich für die Welt, die auf der Kippe stand, wenn man Joshuas Geschichten von der Fragilität der Wirklichkeit glauben konnte.

Dann hatte sie Loki aufgesucht. Der Trickster forderte die Götter selbst immer wieder heraus, zwang sie durch seine List und seinen Scharfsinn, sich ständig selbst zu überdenken. Doch auch er schüttelte den Kopf, als Cerise ihm erklärte, was sie vermutete.

"Kleines, was soll ich sagen? Das wäre der Coup d'etat! Ganz ehrlich. Was für ein Wahnsinn. Was für eine Arroganz. Wer so etwas wagen würde, das wäre ein wahrer Rebell, glaub mir. Aber ich denke, du bildest dir da etwas ein. Die Götter sind einfach sehr unvorsichtig geworden, auch weil Joshua immer für uns da ist. Es wird Zeit, dass man uns mal so richtig auf die Finger haut, dann ist wieder für eine Weile Ruhe."

Cerise hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein wenig von ihrem Streit mit Joshua erholt gehabt und hatte wütend den Kopf geschüttelt.

"Ihr haltet euch für so clever. Du kannst die anderen Götter reinlegen, aber sonst sicher keiner. Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Tut das einer von euch?"

"Grundsätzlich hören wir uns selbst am Allerliebsten reden", gab Loki grinsend zu.

Sie hatte die Hände über den Kopf geworfen und war dann gegangen.

"Kleines!" hatte er ihr hinterhergerufen. "Kleines, komm schon. Sei nicht eingeschnappt. Die Idee ist hübsch. Vielleicht versuche ich das selbst mal. Und dann sage ich allen, dass du meine Muse warst!"

Sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich umzudrehen.

Ihr nächstes Ziel war Dike. Die Göttin der Gerechtigkeit.

Cerise fürchtete sich ein wenig vor ihr, denn sie sah tiefer in die Herzen der Menschen als jeder andere Gott. Dafür war sie im Alltag blind, selbst wenn sie die lächerliche Augenbinde abnahm, die sie manchmal trug, um auch dem letzten Deppen klarzumachen, dass sie ihre Urteile ohne Ansehen der Herkunft und des Aussehens traf sondern nur nach dem Charakter der Sache.

"Komm rein", rief eine Stimme aus dem Palast der Göttin der Gerechtigkeit.

Cerise trat ins Haus und folgte dem Klappern der Töpfe in die geräumige Küche. Wie alles in Dikes Haus war die Küche geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Stilvoll. Cerise hatte sie, als sie noch kleiner war, einmal gefragt, woher sie wusste, dass die Einrichtung gelungen war.

"Hat dir jemand geholfen?" hatte sie damals gefragt.

"Nein", war Dikes Antwort gewesen. "Es ist wie mit der Gerechtigkeit. Manche Dinge spüre ich einfach. So, wie Landhausstil eben in jeder Hütte scheiße aussieht. Dafür brauche ich kein Augenlicht."

Cerise, die mit Joshua in einem Haus lebte, das Landhauscharme aus jeder Holzpore schwitzte, hatte damals gelacht.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"

Keiner nahm es Dike übel, dass sie dem kleinen Mädchen Schimpfwörter beibrachte. Immerhin brachte sie ihr auch andere Dinge bei, wie zum Beispiel "Achtung vor dem Gesetz", "Schutz der Menschenwürde" und "Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld". Cerise verfügte über ein ausgeprägtes Gerechtigkeitsempfinden, das sie immer dann zum Argumentieren nutzte, wenn es ihr einen Vorteil verschaffte.

"Du bist aufgewühlt", sagte Dike, als Cerise eine Weile lang mit den Stielen und Deckeln der Töpfe gespielt hatte. Die Göttin kochte in der Zeit. Cerise hatte ein Auge darauf, dass sie sich nicht an den Rändern der Töpfe verbrannte. Und sie schnitt die Karotten, die die Göttin daraufhin kochte.

"Ich habe einen Verdacht", begann Cerise. Sie erzählte auch Dike, was sie vermutete.

"Das ist ein schwerwiegender Verdacht. Es braucht viel böse Energie, um so einen Plan zu entwickeln und dann auch noch umzusetzen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass jemand vorhat, die Realität ins Wanken zu bringen?"

"Wenn man Joshua glaubt, dann tut sie das bereits", gab Cerise zurück. Immerhin wiegelte Dike ihre Idee nicht von vornherein ab.

"Wer könnte so etwas tun?" fragte Dike. "Wer hat genug Macht, so etwas zu versuchen? Und denk daran, um einen Gott hinters Licht zu führen, muss man mehr können als nur ein bisschen lügen. Man muss manipulieren können."

"Aber du denkst auch, dass es möglich wäre?" wollte sie stur wissen.

"Sicher. Ich sehe auch, dass du daran glaubst. Aber wenn so ein Mensch oder ein anderes Wesen existieren würde, dann hätten wir es doc schon längst bemerken müssen. So viel Macht sammelt man nicht unbemerkt. Gerade größenwahnsinnige Widersacher suchen oft die direkte Konfrontation."

"Oder derjenige, der das alles tut, ist größenwahnsinnig, aber schlau!"

Dike wiegte den Kopf von links nach rechts und wieder zurück.

"Ich kann es nicht ausschließen. Aber es erscheint mir so unwahrscheinlich."

"Du argumentierst auf Grund alter Fälle. Du siehst zurück", hielt Cerise ihr vor, weil sie sich an einen Abschnitt aus dem Unterricht erinnerte.

"Aber vielleicht ist das etwas noch nie dagewesenes. Vielleicht darfst du nicht mehr an früher denken, sondern musst überlegen, was sein könnte!"

"Wenn ich anfange, zu überlegen, welche Realität vielleicht einmal wirklich wird, dann habe ich zu viel zu tun, um mich noch um anderes zu kümmern", lächelte Dike und ließ sich von Cerise zu einem Stuhhl führen.

Cerise verteilte die Karotten und die Nudeln auf zwei Teller und setzte sich dann zu Dike. Vielleicht hatte auch diese Göttin ihn nicht geglaubt, aber Möhrenpasta von der Göttin der Gerechtigkeit, die ihre Nuden genau so lang kochte, bis sie al dente waren, entschädigte für fast alles.

Aber schlussendlich war sie auch aus dieser Tür hinausgegangen und hatte nicht gewonnen. Sie musste allein nach Beweisen weitersuchen.

Und dann hatte einer von Aphrodites kleinen, plumpen Engeln an ihr Fenster geklopft. Sie hatte den Flattermann reingelassen und er hatte mit seiner piepsigen Stimme eine Nachricht der Liebesgöttin überbracht.

Deshalb stand Cerise im Palast von Aphrodite und hörte einen Streit, der wahrscheinlich nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war. Aber der Engel hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich so schnell wie möglich zu Aphrodite aufmachen solle, es seien Dinge im Gange, die würden sie sicher interessieren.

"Der arme Junge wird sein Leben lang gezeichnet sein", schimpfte Joshua gerade.

"Er wird sein Leben lang Liebe empfangen. Und er wird zurück lieben können. Und früher oder später trifft er auch noch die Wahre Liebe. Ich finde, er zieht ganz schön viele Vorteile daraus, zu mir gebetet zu haben."

"Gebetet", machte Joshua angewidert und Cerise verstand sofort, was mit Beten gemeint war. Das kam nicht wirklich überraschend.

Und immerhin war Aphrodite die Göttin der Liebe.

"Warum muss das Gebet denn in einem Kaufhaus in der Bettenabteilung stattfinden?" fragte Joshua weiter und seine Stimmer verriet, dass sein Ärger am Abflauen war, das war schon fast nur noch normale Frustration mit der Hirnlosigkeit der Götter.

"Ich wollte nicht in sein Kinderzimmer gehen", sagte Aphrodite lächelnd. "Er schläft immer noch neben Mamas Zimmer."

"Zu viel Information."

"Du hast gefragt, Joshua. Er erinnert sich ja nicht mal mehr dran, dass er einmal mutig gewesen ist."

"Dieser Exhibitionismus wird dich irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten bringen", sagte Joshua.

"Lass uns doch lieber darüber sprechen, dass jemand all diese Menschen bewusst zu mir und dem kleinen Leonard geschickt hat", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er sich warmreden konnte.

"Du hast es selbst gehört: alle Leute, die uns gestört haben-" Joshua murmelte dazwischen: "Gestört beim Sex in einem öffentlich zugänglichen Kaufhaus, dass ich nicht lache." Sie sprach unbeeindruckt weiter: "Alle Leute sind von einer Frau geschickt worden."

"Vielleicht war sie neidisch auf deinen tollen Fang", stichelte Joshua.

"Der junge Mann wird, inspiriert von seiner Liebe, einmal ein Heilmittel gegen eine Krankheit finden. Oder er lernt ein Instrument, mit dem er Musik schafft, die Leuten die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Oder er schreibt ein großartiges Buch, das die Leute zum Nachdenken bringt. Oder er wird ein Politiker, der durch Empathie geleitet wird und nicht durch Profitstreben."

"Schön, schön, ich hab es verstanden. Du hast ihm einen kleinen, wohlgemeinten Tritt in die Welt gegeben."

"Und da war keine andere Frau. Ich habe ihn bewusst ausgewählt. Ich habe ihn in der Bar beobachtet und alle Leute um ihn herum. Da war keine andere Frau. Aber weit kann sie nicht gewesen sein."

Joshua starrte sie düster an.

"Ich wusste, dass dieses Gerede Schwierigkeiten machen wird. Ich habe es in dem Moment gedacht, in dem sie es gesagt haben. Zum Glück war wenigstens Cerise nicht da."

"Ah, die schlaue Cerise", lächelte Aphrodite. "An die musste ich auch denken. Ich habe nach ihr geschickt."

Joshua entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, als er das hörte. Cerise wählte diesen Augenblick, um in den Raum zu kommen.

"Bin schon da!"

"Und du hast da auch lange genug gestanden, um alles wichtige mitbekommen zu haben", sagte die Göttin gutgelaunt.

Cerise nickte: "Das ist großartig. Du findest Beweise für meine Theorie, ohne etwas darüber zu wissen. Allein das stützt meine Vorahnung schon."

"Ruhe jetzt, alle beide", versuchte Joshua zu unterbrechen. "Ich will das nicht hören. Das ist alles lächerlich und ihr wisst es. Keiner legt Götter rein."

"Naja, nicht die Götter. Aber die Menschen", meinte Aphrodite. "Die Mutter hat Spielsachen gesucht, der Alte Rheumadecken..."

"Eine Frau?" wollte Cerise wissen. Es war ihr bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Grund für all den Ärger eine Frau sein könnte. Sie ging instinktiv davon aus, dass eine Frau sich nicht erwischen lassen würde.

"Sie sprachen alle von einer Frau."

"Vielleicht sollte ich nochmal mit dem Minotaurus sprechen."

"Er wird nicht reden", unkte Joshua.

"Vielleicht. Aber er wird auf ihren Namen reagieren."

"Ihr steigert euch jetzt beide in so eine verquere Verschwörungstheorie rein, dabei ist auch diesmal nichts Aufregenderes passiert, als das eine Göttin sich vor lauter Lüsternheit in der Öffentlichkeit gepaart hat und dabei erwischt worden ist", sagte Joshua und machte mit seinen verschränkten Armen klar, dass das Thema damit für ihn beendet war.

Cerise wandte sich daher direkt an Aphrodite.

"Hat irgendjemand die Frau beschreiben können?"

"Wir hatten darüber gesprochen", zischte Joshua. "Keine Verschwörungstheorien."

Cerise wog ab, ob es den nun folgenden Streit wert war, weiter nachzuforschen. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie hätte Aphrodite auch einfach am nächsten Tag noch einmal besuchen können. Aber der Trotz war stärker.

"Wenn aber jemand die Frau gesehen hat, dann kann er sie beschreiben und wir können sie finden und dann kannst du aufhören, den Rissen hinterherzurennen, sondern bist tatsächlich mal einen Schritt voraus!"

"Cerise, das sind keine Themen, mit denen ein Mädchen sich zu befassen hat. Das sind Themen für Götter und Männer. Du wächst hier sehr frei auf, aber jeder hat im Leben seinen Platz."

Die Stille, die nun folgte, war beinahe so laut, wie ein Schrei.

Und dann drehte Cerise sich um und ging.

Sie stampfte nicht weg, sie rannte auch nicht, sie ging einfach weg. Ihre Schultern waren ein kleines bisschen nach unten gesackt, aber ihren Kopf hielt sie noch hoch. Ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen, lief sie ganz ruhig weg und verschwand schließlich hinter dem Tempelpalast von Hermes.

Aphrodite, die ihr hinterhergestarrt hatte, bis sie sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte sich zu Joshua um. Der starrte ebenfalls nach draußen und keine Regung auf seinem Gesicht ließ erkennen, was er dachte.

"Raus", sagte Aphrodite bestimmt.

Joshua sah sie erstaunt an.

"Bitte wie?"

"Raus", wiederholte die Göttin und stand auf. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und trotz ihrer schmalen Gestalt wirkte sie plötzlich sehr viel größer und mächtiger als Joshua, der sie um einen Kopf überragte.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch Aphrodite kam ihm zuvor.

"RAUS!"

Joshua stolperte davon, mit einem Teil seines Bewusstseins bemüht, nicht völlig würdelos davonzueilen vor einer Göttin, deren Unordnung er eben in der Welt der Menschen noch aufgeräumt hatte, während der weitaus größere Teil panisch um Hilfe schrie und seine Beine anfeuerte, noch schneller zu laufen, damit sie nicht STARBEN.

Die Göttin ließ sich müde auf ihre Chaiselounge fallen und schüttelte den Kopf. Männer waren ihrer Meinung nach selten besonders schlau, aber Joshua war selbst für einen Menschenmann sehr dämlich.

xxx

Die Realität franste weiter aus. Den Menschen fiel es nicht auf - wann fiel den Menschen je etwas auf? - aber der Prozess ging immer weiter voran. Wie bei einem Pullover, an dem der Saum unten gerissen ist und jemand am Faden zieht: zuerst sieht man fast nichts und wenn man bemerkt, dass da etwas schief läuft, steht man schon bis zum Bauchnabel nackt da und da noch etwas zu retten wird dann schwierig.

Frau Schneider-Winkel ahnte von all dem nichts. Sie hatte an diesem Tag ihren Mann zur Arbeit gehen sehen, hatte dann ihren Termin beim Friseur wahrgenommen, die Kinder bei der Großmutter abgeliefert, wie sie es jeden Mittwochabend tat und als die Sekretärin acht Stunden später anrief, um auszurichten, dass Herr Schneider heute etwas länger im Büro bleiben würde, war das nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Doch Frau Schneider-Winkel tat an diesem Tag etwas, was sie noch nie getan hatte. Sie hätte sonst nicht einmal daran gedacht. Frau Schneider Winkel nahm ihren Trenchcoat vom Haken, prüfte noch einmal die Frisur, die wie üblich perfekt saß und freute sich darüber, dass sich bei ihr, trotz ihrer 50 Jahre, noch kaum graue Strähnen im dunkelbraunen Haar zeigten. Dann setzte sich in ihren kleinen Sportwagen, den Herr Schneider ihr zu einem runden Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und fuhr zur Firma ihres Mannes.

Es war seine eigene Firma, er hatte sie von seinem Vater übernommen und führte sie so gut er konnte, bei der schwierigen wirtschaftlichen Lage. Die Firma stellte Magnete her. Magnete für die Industrie.

Mehr hatte sie nie erfahren und mehr musste sie eigentlich auch nicht wissen. Sie traf die Vertreter der Industrie hin und wieder bei Galadinners und anderen größeren Events. Sie kamen aus allen Branchen und sie hatte sich nie so richtig dafür interessiert, was sie mit den Magneten machten. Ihr Mann hatte das schon alles im Blick.

Aber heute fuhr Frau Schneider-Winkel zur Firma und begrüßte den Rezeptionisten.

"Ich möchte zu meinem Mann."

Man kannte sie, immerhin war sie die Ehefrau des Chefs und bei wichtigen Gelegenheiten immer an seiner Seite. Der Rezeptionist winkte sie durch.

"Sie kennen den Weg ja!"

Frau Schneider-Winkel fuhr mit dem Aufzug in den dritten Stock des Gebäudes, wandte sich dann nach links und bei der dritten Tür auf der rechten Seite hielt sie an. Sie wollte erst klopfen, beschloss dann aber, dass die Sekretärin wahrscheinlich eh schon nach Hause gefahren war und öffnete die Tür einfach.

"Die Zahlen sind miserabel", hörte sie ihren Mann da sagen und blieb in der halboffenen Tür stehen. "Wenn wir noch mehr Leute entlassen, dann ist das wie ein Pflaster auf einer Fleischwunde. Es bringt nichts. Und man fühlt sich auch nicht besser."

"Was ist die Alternative?" fragte eine andere Stimme. Frau Schneider-Winkel meinte sich zu erinnern, dass das der Finanzchef der Firma war.

Herr Schneider seufzte tief. Sie kannte dieses Seufzen. So seufzte ihr Mann, wenn er schon lange wusste, dass er einen Streit verloren hatte, es sich aber eigentlich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Der Finanzchef sprach wieder.

"Wir können uns noch bis Ende dieses Monats über Wasser halten. Aber ab nächsten Monat können wir wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr Gehälter zahlen. Spätestens dann spricht es sich rum. Dann macht gar niemand mehr Geschäfte mit uns."

"Diese Firma gehört meiner Familie seit 150 Jahren", sagte Herr Schneider. "Wir haben sie aufgebaut."

"Und jetzt werden Sie sie schließen müssen", sagte der Finanzchef ruhig.

"Das ist das Vermächtnis meines Vaters!"

Herr Schneider klang, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

In diesem Moment beschloss Frau Schneider-Winkel, dass sie ihrem Mann diese Blamage ersparen würde. Sie wusste, wie ungern er weinte. Wenn er nun vor einem Angestellten die Fassung verlöre, das wäre eine Scham, mit der er wohl kaum zurechtkommen würde.

Also klopfte sie laut an die Tür und drückte sie dann ganz auf.

"Ah, Sabine", sagte ihr Mann und sprang auf. Er versuchte sich übers Gesicht zu wischen. Der Finanzchef stand ebenfalls auf und wusste sichtlich nicht, wohin mit sich.

"Die Firma muss geschlossen werden?"

Frau Schneider-Winkel hielt nicht viel von Small Talk. Eben noch hatte sie ihrem Mann eine Blamage ersparen wollen, nun sickerte es langsam in ihr Bewusstsein, dass ihr ganzes Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Das Haus. Die Ausbildung der Kinder. Das Pflegeheim, in dem seine Eltern untergebracht waren. Die Sicherheit, zu wissen, dass genug Geld für den Urlaub da war.

Sie hatte, bevor sie das erste Kind bekommen hatte, als Buchhalterin in einer kleinen Firma gearbeitet. Sie wusste, wie man Zahlen zu bewerten hatte. Frau Schneider-Winkel schaltete in diesem Moment, nach 20 Jahren Pause, in den Geschäftsmodus zurück.

"Ich möchte die Zahlen sehen", sagte sie mit einer Sicherheit, die ihren Mann augenblicklich den Bildschirm seines Computers zu ihr umdrehen ließ. Auch der Finanzchef brauchte volle fünf Minuten bis er sich darüber wunderte, dass die Frau seines Chefs gerade die Zahlen des Unternehmens mit ihnen diskutierte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren sie bei der Diskussion aber schon so tief zu den Problemen der Firma vorgedrungen, dass er sie nicht mehr unterbrechen konnte.

Und das war auch gut so, denn Frau Schneider-Winkel wusste schnell, wo das Problem der Firma lag.

"Wir verlangen zu wenig für unsere Ware. Und unsere Kunden gehen trotzdem zu anderen. Warum ist das so?"

Der Finanzchef und ihr Mann erklärten ihr die Lage, erklärten, warum sich an all dem nichts ändern ließ und ihr Mann versuchte außerdem, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich alles noch einmal erklären.

"Wieso soll sich denn nichts ändern können? So wie ich das sehe, stehen wir mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Also muss jetzt was passieren."

Sie schlug aus dem Kopf heraus drei Lösungsansätze vor, von denen ihr Mann einen und der Finanzchef zwei verwarf. Also lieferte sie ihnen noch mehr Ansätze und als die beiden Männer weiterhin alles verwarfen, was sie vorschlug, drohte sie ihnen, sie aus dem Büro zu werfen, wenn sie sich nicht einmal Gedanken über die Rettung ihres Unternehmens machen wollten.

Beim nächsten Ansatz begann der Finanzchef ihr zu erklären, warum ihre Idee so schlecht war und musste feststellen, dass ihm schnell die Argumente ausgingen. Und nach einer weiteren Stunde musste er zugeben, dass es vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen Lösungsansatz für das Problem gab.

Am nächsten Morgen trat die Sekretärin ins Büro ihres Chefs und fand dort, zu ihrer großen Überraschung, ihren Chef, den Finanzchef und die Ehefrau des Chefs vor, die sich über Notizen beugten und über Zahlen diskutierten.

Man schickte sie los, um Frühstück und drei Zahnbürsten zu holen. Am Nachmittag trat der Chef vor seine Belegschaft und stellte ihnen einen Plan zur Rettung der Firma vor.

Die Firma erholte sich und wuchs sogar.

Als er in einem Interview gefragt wurde, wie er das geschafft habe, sagte Herr Schneider:

"Das war nicht ich. Das war meine Frau Sabine. Ohne sie wäre diese Firma heute insolvent. Daher habe ich sie auch zur gleichberechtigten Geschäftsführerin gemacht."

Joshua schäumte, als er diese Geschichte hörte. So lief es in der Welt eigentlich nicht, erklärte er Hermes wütend. Das waren die Sachen, die passierten, wenn das narrative Gebot nicht mehr eingehalten wurde: plötzlich machten sich Hausfrauen auf den Weg in die Firmen ihres Mannes und mischten sich da ins Geschäft ein. Am Ende wurde das normal und alle Hausfrauen meinten plötzlich, sie könnten ja auch Geschäftsfrauen werden!

Xxx

Und die Wirklichkeit franste weiter aus.

Ein verwirrtes Rudel Löwen fand sich plötzlich einem angriffslustigen Schwarm Flamingos gegenüber, die sie kreuz und quer durch die Savanne jagten. Anstatt wie sonst auf einem Bein herumzustehen und manchmal ein Snack für die Löwen zu sein, hatten diese Vögel, als sie die Löwen entdeckt hatten, begonnen, wie wild zu kreischen. Dann erhoben sich alle erwachsenen und flugfähigen rosa Vögel in die Luft und kreisten bedrohlich über den Löwen. Die grauen Küken und älteren, schon ein wenig rosaneren Jungtiere watschelten auf das Rudel zu, das es sich unter einem Baum gemütlich gemacht hatte und die Entwicklungen misstrauisch beobachtete. Das heißt, die Löwinnen beobachteten. Das Männchen lag auf der Seite und schnarchte, es tat also genau das, was es immer tat, und die Jungtiere waren schwer damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen und taten damit auch genau das, was sie meistens taten. Doch die Löwinnen hielten ein Auge auf die Vögel gerichtet, die sich ungewöhnlich verhielten. Auch sie taten, was sie immer taten: sie passten auf. Nur die Vögel taten eben nicht das, was sie immer taten.

Als die ersten Jungvögel bei ihnen ankamen, fauchte die älteste Löwin warnend. Der Jungvogel machte einen Schritt zurück - und ging dann weiter.

Noch einmal fauchte die Löwin und ihre Jungtiere schlichen sich an den Vogel heran, der entgegen aller Instinkte auf sie zuwatschelte.

Die jungen Löwen kamen messerscharf zu dem Schluss, das dies der perfekte Zeitpunkt war, seine Jagdtechnik zu verbessern. So ein plumper, grauer Vogel war zwar nicht so elegant und eindrucksvoll wie die Beutetiere der Löwinnen, aber er bot auch weniger Chancen, sich eine tödliche Verletzung an scharfen Klauen oder Hufen zu holen.

Doch bevor die Löwenjungen ihre Jagdtechnik verfeinern konnten, kamen noch mehr Jungvögel und schnatterten ihrerseits die Löwen an. Daraufhin versteckten sich die Jungtiere hinter ihren Müttern. Beute wehrte sich ihrer Erfarung nach nicht. Und wenn sie es tat, dann schlugen die Löwinnen mit der Pfote noch ein- zweimal nach, damit die Jungen in Ruhe üben konnten.

Die Löwinnen stand nun auf und schlugen mit ihren Pranken nach den Vögeln.

Die wichen schnell aus und watschelten dann weiter.

Nun öffnete auch das Löwenmännchen die Augen. Sein Mittagsschlaf war ihm mindestens so heilig wie die übrigen Schlafeinheiten des Tages, daher war er verstimmt.

Noch verstimmter war er, als er bemerkte, dass er die Küken und Jungvögel zwar anbrüllen konnte, die einzige Reaktion der Tiere aber ein neugieriges in-seinen-Rachen-Schauen war.

Also schnappte er nun ernsthaft nach einem Jungvogel und erwischte ihn am Bein.

Als wäre das der Startschuss, auf den sie alle gewartet hatten, stürzten sich in diesem Moment sämtliche Flamingos, die über ihnen kreisten, im Sturzflug auf sie.

Der Sturzflug ist nicht die natürlichste Art für einen Flamingo, wieder auf die Erde zu kommen, aber so lustig sie auch aussahen: ganz vorn raste jeweils ein großer, scharfer Schnabel auf die Löwen zu. Diese Erkenntnis erreichte eine Löwin zu spät: der Flamingo rammte ihr seinen Schnabel in die Seite. Fauchend und humpelnd flüchtete sie, während der Vogel, sichtlich im Blutrausch, ihr nachsetzte.

Laufend konnten die Falmingos mit den Löwen nicht mithalten, also mussten sie sich wieder in die Luft erheben. Im Flug war es dafür gar nicht so einfach, einen festen Schlag mit dem Schnabel zu setzen. Das war für die Löwen ein Glück, denn sie rannten nun einfach davon.

Die Flamingos blieben ihnen aber auf den Fersen. Erst gegen Abend ließ die Raserei nach und die Flamingos ließen sich auf ihrer Insel im See nieder. Die Küken und Jungvögel hatten sich schon früher auf den Rückweg gemacht und begrüßten die heimkehrenden Eltern laut kreischend.

Die Löwen hatten in dieser Nacht keine Energie mehr zu jagen, sondern lagerten, dicht aneinander gedrängt, zwischen ein paar Büschen.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen sie weiter und suchten sich ein neues Jagdrevier, bevorzugt ohne Flamingos.

Der Flamingogott ließ die Strafpredigt von Joshua auf einem Bein über sich ergehen. Dann erklärte er:

"Das war ich nicht. Das haben sie sich selbst ausgedacht. Scheinbar hatte ein Löwe eines der Küken gefressen und sie haben begriffen, dass sie dann sicher sind, wenn keine Löwen mehr in ihrer Nähe lagern. Und dann haben sie gehandelt."

"Flamingos machen so etwas nicht", beharrte Joshua.

"Diese schon", konterte der Flamingogott mit deutlich hörbarem Stolz in der Stimme.

"Sie verlassen die ihnen zugeteilte Rolle!"

Der Flamingogott zuckte mit den Flügeln, als wollte er sagen "Was kümmern mich Rollen?". Dann flog er davon.

xxx

Der Bürgermeister von Knife, einem Ort im Norden der Westküste der USA, wusste nicht so recht, was passierte. Am Morgen war eine der ansässigen Familien bei ihm im Büro aufgetaucht und hatte ihm feierlich erklärt, ab jetzt kein Menschenblut mehr zu trinken.

"Schön", hatte er gesagt. "Aber wer macht so etwas denn auch? Das ist sicher nicht gesund."

Der Vater mit dem auffallend bleichen Teint nickte bedächtig.

"Wir sind mit dem Fluch behaftet, von Blut zu leben. Dabei wollen wir den Menschen nichts Böses. Wir achten und lieben die Menschen."

Sein Sohn, ebenfalls blass und mit dem unbestimmt leidenden Gesichtsausdruck, den Jugendliche manchmal an den Tag legten, stimmte ihm bekümmert zu.

"Kaum hat man die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden, rafft der Tod sie dahin. Oder man hat unstillbaren Hunger nach ihrem Blut, weil ihr Herzschlag wie Gesang in den eigenen Ohren klingt. Und man weiß, man sollte das nicht tun, aber man kann nicht anders und schleicht sich jedes Nacht an ihr Fenster und sieht ihr beim Schlafen zu."

Er schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte. Der Bürgermeister hob die Augenbrauen.

"Ah", machte die blasse Mutter, "darüber hatten wir gesprochen. Das will hier keiner hören."

"Das ist Stalking und gruselig", sagte die kleine Schwester. Auch sie blass, aber deutlich weniger bekümmert als ihr leidender Bruder.

"Wichtig ist nur: wir wollen kein Blut von Menschen mehr trinken. Wir wollen wieder ungefährliche Mitbürger sein", sagte der Vater.

Der Bürgermeister nickte und dankte ihnen. Als sie gegangen waren, ließ er sich einen Kaffee bringen und freute sich, dass in seiner Familie niemand den Drogen verfallen war.

Seine Sekretärin eilte nach Hause und erzählte ihrem Mann von dem Vorfall. Der sprach mit seinen Stammtischkollegen darüber und bald wusste der ganze Ort, dass die Familie jetzt kein Blut von Menschen mehr trinken wollte.

Und weil manche narrativen Gebote mehr als nur Erzählnotwendigkeiten waren, sondern aus den tiefsten Instinkten der Menschen geboren, loderten in Knife bald vier große Scheiterhaufen.

xxx

Cerise setzte sich unter dem Kirschbaum auf, der ihr in den letzten Nächten im Schlaf als Dach gedient hatte.

Die Decken waren warm und im Kischbaumhain herrschte sowieso ständiger Frühsommer. Sie fror nicht. Es war nur ungewohnt, unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen.

Doch in Joshuas Haus war sie seit dem Streit bei Aphrodite nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sie auch nicht gesucht, sondern war weiterhin unterwegs um zu arbeiten.

Sie hatte aus der Ferne gesehen, wie er die Löwengöttin beruhigt hatte, während der Flamingogott lachend danebenstand. Was genau passiert war, wusste sie nicht, aber das Lachen des Flamingos verriet ihr, dass es zumindest nicht für alle Parteien unangenehm gewesen war.

Die Göttin der reifen Kirschen kam auf sie zu. Sie sorgte sich um Cerise, die sie ihrerseits ständig zu beruhigen versuchte.

"Wie geht es dir heute Morgen? Hast du Heimweh nach deinem Haus? Ach, so ein Streit, das ist immer so unschön. Soll ich für dich mit Joshua reden?"

"Wirklich, alles ist gut. Wenn ich euch hier störe, kann ich sicher wo anders übernachten", versicherte Cerise.

"Nein, bleib hier! Dann bist du nicht ganz bei Fremden, hier haben wir immerhin noch ein Auge auf dich!"

Cerise dachte daran, dass sie, als einziger von 2 Menschen in den göttlichen Gefilden, umgeben von übernatürlichen Wesen und Göttern, sich niemals fremd gefühlt hatte. Man hatte sie hier vollkommen willkommen geheißen. Daher war zwar ihr Zuhause das Haus von Joshua, aber kein Bewohner der Gefilde war für sie ein Fremder.

Selbst der mürrische Ares hatte sie als kleines Mädchen hin und wieder auf einen Ausritt mitgenommen.

Die Kirschgöttin versorgte Cerise mit einem Frühstück, das wahrscheinlich für eine Armee gereicht hätte. Wenn eine Armee sich von Kirschkuchen und Kirschquark und Kirschmuffins ernährt hätte. Als sie sich fühlte, als ob ein weiterer Biss sie wahrscheinlich platzen lassen würde, lehnte sie sich zurück.

"Das Frühstück hier ist definitiv besser als bei Joshua."

Die Kirschgöttin raschelte mit den Ästen.

"Da werden meine Kirschen noch ein bisschen roter, wenn du solche Sachen sagst. Schön, dass es dir schmeckt."

Der Kirschgott kam nun auch zum Tisch und ließ sich neben Cerise nieder.

"Kleines, wenn Joshua nicht gut zu dir ist, dann werden wir ihm beibringen, wie man mit einer Freundin der Kirschgötter umzugehen hat!"

Cerise schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Wie ein großer Bruder hatte der Gott der Kirschblüten ihr seit ihrem Eintreffen im Hain vor ein paar Tagen angeboten, Joshua wahlweise zu verprügeln, ihm Blüten aus der Nase wachsen zu lassen oder an einem Baum aufzuhängen. Cerise wusste nie, wie ernst solche Angebote waren, daher lehnte sie grundsätzlich ab.

Auch, wenn die Wut immer noch in ihr brodelte.

Joshua schien sich mit seiner neuen Wohnsituation wohlzufühlen.

In bitteren Momenten dachte Cerise, dass das wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr mit einer denkenden, selbstständigen Mitbewohnerin auseinandersetzen musste, die genauso ungern den Abwasch machte wie er. Dazu gab es nämlich keine göttlichen Tricks. Hier half nur Handarbeit. Die Götter hielten sich dafür Bedienstete.

Joshua und Cerise waren selbst nicht besser als die Bediensteten.

Er hatte nicht einmal nach ihr gesucht.

Auch, wenn die Kirschgöttin ihr versichert hatte, dass Joshua momentan so viel unterwegs sei, dass er gar keine Zeit mehr habe, sich um sein eigenes Leben zu kümmern, tat es doch ein bisschen weh.

Aber er hatte ihr ja auch gesagt, was er von ihr hielt. Wo er ihren Platz sah.

Was für Cerise die Frage aufwarf: wo sah sie ihren Platz?

Sie war bisher serh zufrieden damit gewesen, in den Tag hinein zu leben, sich von den Göttern ein bisschen was beibringen zu lassen, aber keine Verpflichtungen zu haben. Immerhin lebten die Götter doch genauso!

Aber, und das hatte sie in den letzten Tagen immer wieder festgestellt, sie war keine Göttin.

Aphrodite mochte sie besonders gern haben, Dike konnte noch so geduldig mit ihr sprechen und ihr Konzepte der Gerechtigkeit und ihre Grenzen erklären, aber sie war eben kein Gott. Sie war ein besonders cleverer Mensch.

"Ein Haustier."

Der Kirschbaumgott, der immer noch neben ihr saß, legte ihr einen blättrigen Ast auf die Schulter. Blütenplätter rieselten über ihren Rücken.

"Ich weiß, was du denkst. Wir wussten, dass dieser Moment einmal kommen würde! Wir haben dich sehr verwöhnt. Und das hast du ja auch verdient, immerhin ist es unsere Schuld, dass deine Eltern tot sind. Du bist sehr schlau für einen Menschen, weißt du? Und auch, wenn wir es manchmal vergessen: du bist nunmal ein Mensch. Und du lebst unter Göttern."

"Andere Menschen leben auch immer mal wieder unter euch", sagte Cerise und fragte sich, woher der Kirschbaumgott sie so gut kannte.

"Aber diese Menschen haben etwas geleistet, bevor sie kamen. Wir haben sie zu uns eingeladen, weil sie Helden sind", erklärte die Kirschgöttin. Sie sah Cerises Gesichtsausdruck und hob ein paar Blätter, um sie vom Reden abzuhalten.

"Lass mich erklären: du hattest keine Wahl. Wir haben dich zu uns geholt, weil die Kirschbäume dich gerettet haben. Wenn du auf den Boden gefallen wärst und geweint hättest, als ich nach dir geschlagen habe, dann hätten wir dich liegen gelassen. Joshua hätte schon irgendeinen Trick gewusst, um dich einem Familienmitglied anzuhängen. Du wärst nicht allein geblieben.

Aber du bist auf mich zugekommen und du hast nicht geschrien. Du hast sogar gelacht, als du mich erkannt hast. Und dann hast du versucht, nach meinen Blättern zu schnappen."

Der Kirschgott lachte.

"Das war ein Anblick für die Götter. Auch, wenn ich verstehe, dass sich dir der Humor der Situation angesichts der Umstände nicht ganz erschließt. Aber du warst ein besonderes Kind."

"Und dann habe ich dich weggeschleudert", sagte die Kirschgöttin und schien sich noch immer dafür zu schämen. Den Tod der Eltern hatte sie schon lange verwunden - aber nicht, dass sie Cerise einmal quer durchs Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern und dann durch das geschlossene Fenster geschleudert hatte.

"Die Kirschbäume verließen den Garten deiner Eltern, weißt du?"

Cerise wusste. Sie kannte die Geschichte.

Ihre Mutter hatte sich gegen die Übergriffe des Kirschblütengottes gewehrt und ihr Vater hatte versucht, ihr beizustehen. Dann war die eifersüchtige Ehefrau aufgetaucht. Die Göttin der reifen Kirschen hatte in den Kampf eingegriffen. Da die Kirschgötter so wütend auf die Bewohner des Hauses waren, hatten die Kirschbäume ihre Wurzeln aus dem Boden gezogen und waren weggelaufen.

"Doch ein paar Bäume blieben stehen. Und als du aus dem Fenster geflogen kamst, haben sie ihre Äste nach dir ausgestreckt und dich aufgefangen. Sie haben dich in Sicherheit gebracht. Als Joshua dich gefunden hat, wollten die Bäume dich nicht hergeben. Selbst wir mussten mit ihnen diskutieren! Du hast auch schon etwas geleistet. Du bist kein normaler Mensch. Da steckt etwas in dir, das ist Groß. Und noch weißt du nicht, was es ist. Aber, wenn ich eines gelernt habe, in all den Jahren, in denen ich die Menschen beobachte, dann wissen die wenigsten Menschen mit 18 schon, worin ihr Talent liegt. Du solltest dir also darum keine Sorgen machen."

Der Kirschbaumgott drückte ihre Schulter und stimmte seiner Frau zu.

"Du bist nicht unser Haustier. Du bist ein Held in Ausbildung. Wir wissen nur noch nicht, welche Heldentat du vollbringen wirst."

"Aber Joshua hat gesagt", begann Cerise und obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gab, klang ihre Stimme ganz klein.

"Was auch immer Joshua gesagt hat, war dumm. Er ist ein schlauer Kerl, wenn es um seine Arbeit geht und um narrative Strukturen. Aber er ist kein großer Versteher der Menschen. Er verwechselt manchmal narrative Strukturen mit Geboten."

"Wahrscheinlich muss man so sein", lenkte die Göttin ein. "Sonst könnte er seine Arbeit nicht so gut machen. Und wir hätten mehr Schwierigkeiten. Daher lassen wir ihm seine Starrheit durchgehen."

„Das klingt sehr arrogant“, informierte Cerise sie.

„Schätzchen, wir sind Götter. Wir SIND arrogant“, gab der Gott der Kirschblüten fröhlich zurück. „Wenn wir uns nicht mehr für Geschenke an die Welt halten, dann fehlt uns ja die Selbstsicherheit, um all den göttlichen Klimbim überhaupt umzusetzen.“

"Guten Tag", hauchte da plötzlich eine Stimme neben Cerise. "Ich wurde geschickt, um Cerise zu holen."

Als die Angesprochene sich umsah, entdeckte sie in den Ästen der Göttin eine kleine Eule, deren Federkleid sich der Kirschbaumrinde fast komplett anpasste.

Die Kirschgöttin schüttelte erschrocken die Äste, so dass die Eule aufflattern musste. Sie drehte ihr breites Gesicht Cerise zu und wiederholte: "Ich soll dich holen."

"Bringt man euch jungem Gemüse denn gar keinen Anstand mehr bei?" wollte der Kirschgott wissen. "Man schleicht sich doch nicht einfach so an Götter ran! Wir hätten uns erschrecken können. Und dich mit unseren Ästen zerquetschen."

"Ich bin eine Eule der Athene", sagte die Eule. Da sie weiterhin in der Luft flatterte, klang es nicht so würdevoll, wie es wohl gedacht war, aber die Aussage an sich war klar: wer die Eulen der Athene verletzte, ab absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, musste mit Konsequenzen rechnen. Und die Kirschgötter standen in der Hierarchie der Götter nicht so weit oben, dass sie diese Aussichten nicht nervös gemacht hätten.

"Ist ja nichts passiert", sagte Cerise und bot der Eule ihren Arm an. Die ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer darauf nieder.

"Nicht wirklich meine Tageszeit", vertraute sie Cerise an. "Ich mag die Botengänge nachts lieber. Aber wer tut das nicht?"

Cerise nickte höflich.

"Wie dem auch sei. Du wirst erwartet. Athene würde sich freuen, wenn du sie in der Akropolis besuchst. Sie hat mit Aphrodite gesprochen und während Zeus und Jupiter weiter auf Joshua vertrauen, möchte sie alle Wahrscheinlichkeiten im Blick behalten. Und vielleicht bist du auf einer interessanten Spur."

Cerises Laune hob sich augenblicklich. Dass die Göttin der Weisheit ihre Spur nicht für völlig irrlelevant hielt, war der erste Lichtblick der letzten Wochen.

"Dann gehen wir!"

"Kannst du zur Akropolis reisen?" fragte die Eule. Sie fragte es ohne Bosheit in der leisen Stimme, aber Cerise zuckte trotzdem ein bisschen zusammen.

"Ich kann Portale schaffen", sagte sie vielleicht nachdrücklicher als nötig.

Der Kirschgott legte ihr einen schmalen Ast auf die Schulter.

"Wir haben Joshua gebeten, es ihr beizubringen. Wir haben es nur gern, wenn sie in Begleitung reist."

"Ich bin dabei. Das sollte reichen", sagte die Eule und zeigte, dass Untergebene von großen Persönlichkeiten das Selbstverständnis ihrer Befehlsgeber gern einmal auch auf sich bezogen.

Sie schüttelte die Federn ein wenig aus und wechselte dann von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Welche Hand brauchst du?"

"Bleib ruhig sitzen. Ich zeichne die Portale mit rechts", sagte Cerise und rief sich schnell die Formel in Erinnerung. Sie hatte das Portal zwar hin und wieder allein genutzt, aber nie an einen Ort, den sie nicht kannte. Sie würde sorgfältig arbeiten müssen.

"Rechts?" schuhute die Eule erstaunt. "Ich dachte immer, große Geister sind Linkshänder?"

"Und ich dachte immer, Eulen können über Oberflächlichkeiten hinwegsehen, weil sie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht sonst nicht weit kommen", parierte die Kirschgöttin an Cerises Stelle.

"Touché", machte die Eule vergnügt.

"Du lachst?" fragte Cerise erstaunt. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Eulen das können."

"Wir tun es nur nicht oft. Wenn man so weise ist wie wir, dann hat man nicht mehr viel zu lachen."

"Glücklich sind die Narren", leierte Cerise herunter. "Glaubt ihr den Mist wirklich?"

"Wir wollten los", gab die Eule zurück. "Und nur zu deiner Information: Eulen lachen. Aber unsere Witze sind eher etwas für…düstere Gemüter. Immerhin leben wir ja auch am liebsten in der Nacht."

Cerise stand auf und konzentrierte sich. Sie schob in Gedanken die kleinen Zickereien mit der Eulen zur Seite, verdrängte auch, dass die Kirschgötter ihr erwartungsvoll zusahen, wie sie begann, das Portal zu zeichnen.

"Akropolis", flüsterte sie. In ihrem Kopf tauchte langsam ein Bild auf. Ein monumentales Bauwerk. Heute umgeben vom Smog der griechischen Hauptstadt.

"Akropolis."

Joshua hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man Portale schuf.

"Jeder hat eine Verbindung zu allen Orten auf der Welt. Götter, Menschen, Tiere, alle. Wir sind von dieser Erde und dadurch können wir, wenn wir gelernt haben, wie es funktioniert, mit jedem Teil dieser Erde in Kontakt treten. Und genau das tun wir, wenn wir ein Portal schaffen."

Sie suchte jetzt also nach der Akropolis. Wie bei allen Dingen, mit denen man verbunden war, waren die Verbindungen, die man am häufigsten nutzte, die intensivsten. Zu Orten, die man selten aufsuchte, gab es nur schmale Pfade. Zu Orten, die man noch nicht kannte, gab es noch gar keinen Weg. Aber man konnte sich den Weg bahnen.

Cerise erinnerte sich an einen Badeurlaub auf Euböa. Die Insel lag in der Nähe von Athen. Viele Athener machten dort auch Urlaub. Sie folgte den Gedanken, den emotionalen Pfaden der Athener, die sie damals getroffen hatte. Sie kannten den Weg nach Athen schon. Sie wussten, wie die Stadt sich anfühlte.

Und langsam bekam auch Cerise ein Gefühl für die Stadt.

Es war laut. Es war viel los. Es stank.

Und auf einem Hügel, über der Stadt, thronte die Akropolis. Der Ort, an dem früher das Volk Athens zusammengekommen war.

Das größte Gebäude dort, der Parthenon, hatte das Bild, das man von der Stadt hatte, maßgeblich geprägt. Und genau dieses Bild sah Cerise nun immer genauer.

Der Weg war auch jetzt nur ein kleiner Trampelpfad, sie beschritt ihn ja zum ersten Mal, aber sie hatte ein Gefühl für die Stadt bekommen, das ihr keiner mehr nehmen konnte.

Und mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug stieß sie sich vom Boden ab, auf dem sie stand und machte einen Schritt ins Portal hinein und gleichzeitig in die Welt der Menschen hinein und gleichzeitg über die Strecke hinweg, die sie zurücklegen musste, um auf der Akropolis anzukommen.

Und dann traf ihr Fuß auf festen Stein und sie stand vor dem Parthenon.

"Das war richtig gut", lobte die Eule sie. "Ich hatte mit mehr Gewackel gerechnet."

Cerise zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Danke, schätze ich."

"Sie meint das nicht böse", sagte eine ruhige, tragende Stimme hinter ihr. "Glaucidia hat nur in letzter Zeit ein paar unangenehmere Reisen unternehmen müssen. Nicht jeder reist so weich wie du."

"Was heißt das?" wollte Cerise wissen. In Athenes Stimme, denn niemand anders stand dort hinter ihr, klang mehr mit als die reine Feststellung, dass es Leute gab, die sich beim Nutzen von Portalen nicht so geschickt anstellten wie Cerise.

"Das heißt, dass es schwieriger wird mit Portalen zu reisen, weil die Realität sich verändert. Was vorher funktioniert hat, muss jetzt nicht mehr zwingend klappen. Du scheinst davon aber nicht beeinflusst zu sein."

"Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

"Gut, schätze ich", sagte Athene und lächelte Cerise aufmunternd zu. "Wie auch immer du es machst, es funktioniert. Wir wollen ja auch nicht vergessen: du wurdest von einem eklektischen Sammelsurium von Göttern ausgebildet. Scheinbar bringt dieses Wissen in seiner einmaligen Kombination Vorteile mit sich."

Cerise fragte sich, ob sie, unbewusst, Magie benutzte, wenn sie durch die Portale reiste. Aber sie kannte die Meinung der meisten Götter zu Magie und behielt die Überlegung daher für sich.

"Du wolltest mit mir reden", sagte sie stattdessen.

Athene nickte.

"Aphrodite hat mich darum gebeten, mir deinen Verdacht anzuhören. Sie hält sehr viel von dir."

Cerise wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

"Ich weiß auch von deinem Streit mit Joshua. Zeus ist der Meinung, dass er Recht hat. Dem Rest der Götter ist es wie üblich egal, weil ihr nur Menschen seid. Aphrodite wollte ihm Hephaistos auf den Hals schicken."

"Der Kirschblütengott wollte ihm Blätter aus der Nase wachsen lassen", sagte Cerise leise.

Athene lachte.

"Auch ein schönes Bild."

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

"Du bist für einige Götter mehr als nur ein Mensch, der in unserer Mitte wohnt. Einige, Aphrodite und Dike sind die mächtigsten unter ihnen, glauben, dass deine Einschätzung der Lage mindestens so wichtig ist wie doch von Joshua. Du siehst viel. Du bist im Denken geschult, das sich nicht an Grenzen aufhält. Und du bringst momentan einiges an Aufregung in die Ratsversammlungen."

Cerise wurde rot.

"Kein Grund, sich zu schämen. Dieser Versammlungen sind normalerweise wirklich langweilig, denn kaum ein Gott debattiert logisch. Pah."

Athene verzog das Gesicht, als wäre jedes unlogische Argument, das ein Gott vorbrachte, eine Beleidung. Vielleicht war es das auch, immerhin war sie die Göttin der Weisheit.

"Erzähle!"

Glaucidia flatterte davon und ließ die beiden allein. Athene führte Cerise ins Innere des Parthenon, in eine Ecke, in die sich kein Mensch verlief.

Und Cerise ließ sich auf einem der großen Steine nieder, die hier herumlagen, und begann zu berichten. Von den Göttern, die noch sehr viel unvorsichtiger waren als sonst. Von den Entdeckungen, die scheinbar von jemandem herbeigeführt wurden. Von den dummen Zufällen. Von dem Minotaurus, der entgegen aller seiner Instinkte im Allgäu gelandet war.

Athene hörte zu.

Als Cerise geendet hatte, schwieg sie.

Gerade als das Schweigen unangenehm wurde und Cerise sich fragte, ob Athene nur nach einer netten Formulierung für "Selten so einen Unsinn gehört" suchte, sah die Göttin sie an.

Der Blick eines Gottes kann einen Menschen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele durchbohren. So weit ging Athene in diesem Moment nicht, aber Cerise wusste auch so, was sie suchte: sie wollte wissen, ob Cerise selbst glaubte, was sie berichtete.

Und das tat sie.

"Das klingt nicht unlogisch. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es noch nie jemandem gelungen ist, die Götter auf so großem Niveau hereinzulegen."

"Tartaros, ich weiß", sagte Cerise.

"Der dumme Tartaros. Genau", sagte Athene abwesend.

"Aber da ist noch mehr. Wenn das stimmt, was du da vermutest, dann würde dieser Verursacher all unserer Probleme an dem Ast sägen, auf dem er sitzt. Wenn ein paar narrative Strukturen wegfallen, dann macht das nichts. Studiowohnungen sind zur Zeit ja sehr modern. Genauso ist es vielleicht auch mit der Wirklichkeit. Vielleicht ist jetzt die Zeit für weniger Wände und Strukturen und mehr Freiheit. Aber wenn dann irgendwann tragende Wände wegfallen, dann haben wir ein Problem mit der Wirklichkeit. Und ohne funktionierende Wirklichkeit, gibt es keine Welt mehr."

"Und keiner von euch kann glauben, dass jemand das Ende der Welt riskieren würde", sagte Cerise. Sie hatte es in dem Moment erst verstanden, es ergab aber Sinn. Deshalb konnte es sich keiner der Götter, mit denen sie gesprochen hatte, vorstellen: weil das bedeuten würde, dass jemand das Ende der Welt in Kauf nahm oder sogar anstrebte.

Warum sollte jemand so etwas tun?

"Ich denke nicht, dass jemand so weit gehen würde", sagte Athene nun. Sie hatte ihre Überlegungen sichtlich abgeschlossen, denn ihr Blick war wieder voll und ganz im Jetzt angekommen. "Ich denke, es ist jemand unterwegs, der das Gleichgewicht bewusst stört, da hast du sicher Recht. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es jemand ist, der das Ende der Welt herbeiführen will. Sobald er also feststellt, dass er das empfindliche Gewebe fast zum Reißen gebracht hat und dann die entsprechenden Konsequenzen am eigenen Leib erlebt, dann wird er aufhören."

"Du willst also auch nichts tun?" Cerise fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film.

"Doch. Wir werden diesen Dummkopf jagen. Aber wir sollten ihn nicht für mächtiger und schlauer halten, als er ist."

"Und damit hälst du die Gefahr auch nicht für so groß."

"Ich denke, wir sind mehr denn je darauf angewiesen, dass Joshua schnell reagiert. Aber das Ende der Welt steht uns noch nicht bevor."

"Ihr werdet also nicht bei der Suche nach dem Verursacher suchen?"

Athene schüttelte den Kopf und legte Cerise eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nur mühsam unterließ sie es, die Hand abzuschütteln. Athene meinte es gut. Es wäre an dieser Stelle nicht klug, sich einen Verbündeten zu verprellen, weil man wie ein trotziges Kind schmollen wollte. Aber die Enttäuschung saß tief und nagte an Cerise.

Wieder ein Reinfall.

Sie war weiterhin auf sich gestellt.

"Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast", sagte sie also und verbeugte sich.

Athene sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu ihr.

"Du wirst diese Sache nicht ruhen lassen, nicht wahr?"

Cerise schüttelte den Kopf. Man log Athene nicht an.

"Vielleicht ist das gut so. Im besten Fall findest du den Kerl, der unser Leben zur Zeit etwas weniger gemütlich macht. Joshua hat nicht viel Zeit für diese Jagd, er muss die Flickarbeiten verrichten."

"Ihr habt alle nicht so viel zu tun. Ihr könntet helfen. Oder nicht so viel Unordnung verursachen", sagte Cerise trotzig.

"Wir sind Götter. Wir tun, was wir tun", sagte Athene. Es lag keine Überheblichkeit in ihrer Stimme.

"Bis bald", sagte Cerise und hob die Hand, um das Portal zu zeichnen, das sie nach Hause bringen würde.

"Warte! Ich schicke Glaucidia mit dir. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du nicht allein in Portalen reisen sollst."

Cerise verdrehte die Augen und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Athene ihre Eule wieder zu sich rief.

Wo auch immer die kleine Eule sich aufgehalten hatte, sie hatte geschlafen. Müde zwinkerte sie in den Sonnenstrahlen, die ein Muster auf den staubigen Boden malten.

"Schon wieder los?"

"Begleite Cerise zurück. Dann darfst du gern schlafen. Ich werde auch bald zurückkehren, ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr hier", wies Athene sie an.

Glaucidia klammerte sich wieder an Cerises linken Arm und griff dabei fester zu mit ihren Krallen als nötig.

"Ich bin es nicht, die dich nochmal rausjagt", erinnerte Cerise sie.

"Aber du bist der Grund", gab die Eule zurück.

"Mach zu. Je schneller wir reisen, desto eher kann ich schlafen."

"Du bist ein charmanter Reisegefährte", versicherte Cerise ihr. Dann suchte sie nach dem Weg in die göttlichen Gefilde.

Dieser Weg war leicht zu finden. Sie ging ihn oft. Es war eine breite Straße, mit plattgestampftem Grund. Nicht zu verfehlen.

"Heimwärts", sagte sie, und stieß sich ab.

Mit einem Schritt stand sie vor dem Tempel der Athene in den göttlichen Gefilden.

"Schlaf gut", sagte sie zur Eule. Glaucidia schuhuhte noch einmal, dann flatterte sie davon.

Und Cerise machte sich auf dem Weg zum Kirschhain.

Sie würde wohl noch eine Weile unter dem Baum schlafen.

xxxx

Der Schwan war schon lange ein Besuchermagnet. Es war ein schwarzer Schwan und aus irgendeinem Grund hatten die Menschen vor schwarzen Schwänen weniger Angst als vor weißen. Das war ein recht dummer Irrtum, den die meisten schnell zu bedauern lernten. Auch schwarze Schwäne waren angriffslustig, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam, sie erschreckte, sie sich bedroht fühlten oder einfach einen schlechten Tag hatten.

Dieser Schwan aber war tatsächlich recht friedlich.

Seine Geschichte hatte eines Sommers begonnen. Anstatt wie alle anderen Schwäne eine Schwanendame zu suchen und zu finden und sich mit ihr zu paaren und kleine, graue, hässliche Schwanenkinder in die Welt zu setzen, in der Zeit aggressiv jeden Menschen zu bedrohen und dann zuzusehen, wie aus seinen grauen Flauschbällen die nächste Generation hackender und fauchender Schwäne wurde, die die Uferbewohner von Teichen und Weihern terrorisieren konnten, hatte dieser Schwan beschlossen, dass ihm die Schwanfrauen alle zu gewöhnlich waren. Er brauchte eine besondere Braut. Und er fand sie. Im örtlichen Tretbootverleih.

Die Geschichte vom Schwan, der sich in ein Tretboot in Schwanenform verliebte, war so dämlich und kitschig und ließ die sonst so gefährlichen wirkenden Schwäne mit einem Mal so doof aussehen, dass die Leute wochenlang von nichts anderem sprachen.

Fernsehsender schickten ihre Teams und ließen das Pärchen filmen.

Mutige liehen sich das Schiff aus und schipperten damit über den See, immer verfolgt vom liebenden Schwanenbräutigam.

Joshua hatte diesen See seitdem im Blick. Denn es war kein normaler Schwan, in dessen Vogelgehirn eine neue Verbindung von Synapsen plötzlich dazu geführt hatte, dass er einen Berg Plastik attraktiv fand.

Es war Cygnus, Sohn des Neptun und einer Nereide, der im trojanischen Krieg von Achill erwürgt und von seinem trauernden Vater in einen Schwan verwandelt worden war.

Neptun war Kummer gewöhnt, seine Söhne und Töchter - und er selbst auch hin und wieder - neigten dazu, wankelmütig und unberechenbar wie das Wasser, das ihr Element war, zu sein. Aber das hatte selbst ihn überrascht.

Cygnus lebte nun also seit einiger Zeit in dem See und folgte seiner Plastik-Geliebten jeden Winter ins Bootshaus. Dort ließ er sich vom Besitzer des Bootsverleihs durchfüttern und Cerise hatte bei ihrem ersten Besuch angemerkt, dass er sich quasi einen eigenen Kult geschaffen hatte.

Neptun hatte beeindruckt genickt.

"Die Kleine sieht durch das Offensichtliche hindurch", hatte er zu Joshua gesagt. Der hatte seinerseits mehr darauf geachtet, ob die Unsterblichkeit des Schwans auffällig war und sich wenig für den Scharfblick von Cerise interessiert. Außerdem kannte er den zur Genüge: immerhin wohnte er mit dem anstrengend aufgeweckten Kind zusammen.

Cygnus genoss die letzten HErbstsonnenstrahlen und dümpelte neben seiner Liebsten her. JEmand hatte sie auch heute gemietet und war so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich nach dem Schwan umzudrehen, dass er das Boot fast gegen einen Stein fuhr, der aus dem Wasser ragte.

Cygnus erhob sich kurz in die Luft und flog in die Richtung, in die der Steuermann lieber mal schaute, und verhinderte so den Zusammenstoß von Boot und Stein.

Er passte auf sein Mädchen auf.

Der junge Mann, der das Boot gemietet hatte, wollte ihn nun mit einer Handvoll Körner zu sich locken.

Cygnus war aber nicht bei der Sache. Normalerweise hätte er jede Gelegenheit genutzt, ein bisschen Extrafutter abzustauben. Immerhin kam der Winter näher und er würde auch dieses Jahr nicht in den Süden fliegen. Ein bisschen Polster gegen die Kälte konnte da nicht schaden.

Aber er war am Vormittag schon einmal gefüttert worden. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau daran, was er gefressen hatte und er wusste auch nicht mehr, wie der Mensch aussah, der ihn gefüttert hatte, aber er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, das er danach gehabt hatte.

Er war wütend gewesen. Wütend und entrüstet.

Dieses Gefühl glomm nun wieder in seiner Brust auf.

Was wagte dieser Wurm es, ihm trockene Körner zu reichen!

Ihm, Cygnus, Sohn des Neptun und Krieger im trojanischen Krieg!

Den großen Achill hatte es gebraucht, um ihn niederzuwerfen. Keine Waffe hatte ihn verletzen können. Seine bloßen Hände hatte Achill nutzen müssen.

Schöne Hände. Hände eines wahren Kriegers, erinnerte Cygnus sich.

Und jetzt sollte er Körner fressen?

Nicht mit ihm.

"Sterblicher Dummkopf", fauchte er daher. "So willst du mich abspeisen? Ich verdiene Nektar und Ambrosia! Nahrung der Götter! Nicht so einen Vogelfraß."

Der Mann zog seine Hand zurück und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ohne einen Schnabel sah das sehr lächerlich aus, wie Cygnus fand.

"Der Schwan spricht!"

Cygnus hatte einmal einen Vortrag von Joshua gehalten bekommen. Er würde auf dem See bleiben können, wenn er sich, abgesehen von der Affäre mit dem Plastikboot, wie ein normaler Schwan verhielt. Kleine Ausrutscher waren exzentrisch und lustig, die Leute mochten das. Größere Außergewöhnlichkeiten führten schnell dazu, dass das Vetärinäramt auf den Plan gerufen wurde. Die anschauliche Schilderung der Fang- und Untersuchungsmethoden hatten gereicht, um Cygnus versprechen zu lassen, dass er sich zurückhalten würde. Also hatte man ihm gestattet, am See zu bleiben und dem Tretboot in Schwanenform hinterherzupaddeln.

Bisher hatte das auch bestens funktioniert. In diesem Augenblick aber, vergaß Cygnus das Versprechen, das er gegeben hatte. Er vergaß auch Joshua, er vergaß sogar sein Boot.

Er war sauer, rechtschaffen sauer, und er wollte jetzt auf der Stelle Nektar und Ambrosia.

Der Mann holte sein Smartphone aus der Tasche und begann den wütenden Schwan zu filmen.

"Das glaubt mir keiner", sagte er zu niemand bestimmtem.

"Besser wäre das", sagte da eine Stimme hinter ihm.

"Warum, das ist eine Sensation. Der Schwan liebt nicht nur ein Boot, er kann auch noch sprechen!"

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass da auf dem Boot hinter ihm eigentlich niemand sitzen konnte, immerhin war er allein losgefahren.

"Nein, nein, schau du nur nach vorne", sagte die Stimme da zu ihm und der Mann war sich sicher, dass er auch überhaupt nicht sehen wollte, wer da hinter ihm saß.

Cygnus war weiterhin am Wüten.

"Ich lasse mir nicht den Schnabel verbieten. Ich fordere Nektar und Abrosia."

“Nektar und was?”

Der Typ war also nicht nur unverschämt, er war auch noch ein Idiot, beschloss Cygnus. Und mit Idioten gab er sich wirklich nicht gern ab. Viel lieber war ihm da seine Tretbootfreundin, die schnatterte nicht, die fauchte nicht und versuchte auch nicht, Kinder von ihm zu bekommen. All das hatten die anderen Schwanendamen wiederholt versucht, die er seit seiner Verwandlung in einen Schwan getroffen hatte. Und er war schon so lange ein Schwan.

Das Tretboot war sein Ausweg gewesen. Er war eine Weile lang sogar glücklich gewesen!

Das schien ihm in diesem Moment unglaublich. Eingelullt hatten sie ihn. Und er hatte sich benommen wie ein geistloses Biest. Ein Tier! Ha, natürlich ein Tier! Aber was für eines. Er war ein Schwan. Ein Vogel der Könige!

(Nur Könige hatten früher Schwan essen dürfen. Das war einerseits gut, denn so kam kaum jemand auf die Idee, ihn zu jagen. Andererseits war das auch wieder nicht so gut, immerhin hielt Cygnus sich für einen Edel-Schwan und lebte bevorzugt in den Gärten der Königshäuser. Neptun hatte ihm einmal gedroht, er werde ihn an irgendeinem verlassenen Weiher festketten, wenn er nicht bald damit aufhörte, den Jägern des jeweiligen Monarchen vor der Nase herumzufliegen.)

Als der Typ weiterhin mit dem Smartphone auf ihn hielt, beschloss Cygnus, dass sich ihm jetzt die Gelegenheit bot, eine Nachricht an die Welt zu schicken.

„Bist du online?“ fragte er den Mann, dem daraufhin der Mund offen stehen blieb.

„Hat der Schwan gerade geredet?“ fragte ein anderer Mensch auf einem Boot. „Mann, ich hoffe, du filmst das. Youtube explodiert!“

„Er will Nektar und Ambrosius“, sagte der erste junge Mann.

„Wer ist Ambrosius?“

„Ambrosia“, fauchte der Schwan. „Vollidioten! Was lernt ihr eigentlich in der Schule? Nektar und Ambrosia sind die Nahrung der Götter und ihrer Günstlinge!“

„Was ist ein Günstling? So was wie ein Lustknabe?“ wollte der Mann im anderen Boot wissen.

„Nee, das ist was Positives“, mischte sich eine Frau auf einem dritten Boot ein, die langsam näher gekommen war.

„Ein Lustknabe war damals auch was Positives“, wandte der erste Mann ein.

„Aber Lustknaben gab es nur für Männer. Frauen wurden wieder mal unterdrückt“, sagte die Frau mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Frauen waren grundsätzlich Lustobjekte“, sagte der zweite Mann tiefsinnig und traf damit den Kern einer großen Debatte, allerdings eher unabsichtlich und ganz sicher nicht bewusst.

„Das, genau das ist das Problem!“ ereiferte sich die Frau.

Der Schwan schlug mit den Flügeln.

„Würde mir hier mal jemand zuhören! Es geht hier um mich, verdammt!“

Die drei Menschen sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Er spricht wirklich“, sagte der erste Mann. „Ich habe es gefilmt. Ich werde es online stellen!“

„Aber Schwäne sprechen nicht“, sagte die Frau ganz vernünftig und wollte eigentlich wieder über die Rolle der Frau sprechen, als der zweite Mann sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen ließ.

„Schwäne sprechen normalerweise aber nicht.“

„Du bist die hellste Kerze auf dem Kuchen, oder?“ brummte die Frau.

Der erste Mann lachte.

„Und was auch immer du sagst: dieser Schwan spricht!“

„Hallo! Es geht hier um mich!“ meckerte der Schwan wütend. „Ich, ich, ich!“

„Egoistisch! Typisch Mann“, gab die Frau ungerührt zurück. „Mit der Einstellung brauchst du heute nicht mehr glauben, dass du von irgendjemandem was bekommst. Diese bedien-mich-Mentalität ist schon lange durchschaut worden.“

„Und ich wüsste nicht mal, wo wir Ambrosius für dich herbekommen sollen“, sagte der erste Mann.

Der zweite Mann freundete sich langsam mit der neuen Realität an und dachte schon weiter.

„Wir könnten ihn mit ans Ufer nehmen und ihn da fragen lassen. Wenn ein Schwan spricht, setzen die Leute bestimmt Himmel und Erde in Bewegung. Vielleicht springt dabei auch ein bisschen Ambrosia raus. Und mit Nektar können wir dienen. Ich hab im Auto noch einen Tetrapak mit Aprikosennektar. Magst du das?“

Der erste Mann sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Aprikosennektar? Was ist denn das für eine Weiberkacke?“

Die Frau plusterte sich auf ihrem Boot auf.

„Nektar! Getränk der Götter! Keinen Aprikosennektar“, zeterte da aber schon der Schwan.

„Oragennektar?“

Der junge Mann kreischte erschrocken auf, als der Schwan ihn plötzlich frontal angriff und ihm, Schnabel voraus, versuchte, an die Kehle zu springen. Sein Smartphone ließ er geistesgegenwärtig noch ins Boot fallen, dann stürzte er hintenüber und verschwand mit einem lauten Platschen im Wasser. Der Schwan folgte ihm, die schwarzen Füße paddelten einen Augenblick in der Luft, bevor der ganze, massige Vogelkörper unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwand.

Es war kurz still, dann schrie die Frau.

„Du musst ihn rausholen! Er ertrinkt! Der Schwan will ihn umbringen!“

„Rette ihn doch selbst, wenn du so auf Gleichberechtigung stehst!“ brüllte der andere Mann mit panischem Blick.

„Flasche“, machte die Frau verächtlich. Sie hob die Arme über den Kopf, stieß sich kräftig von ihrem Boot ab und sprang kopfüber ins Wasser.

Der zweite Mann sah ihr sprachlos hinterher, dann siegte der Pragmatismus und er ruderte zum Boot des ersten jungen Mannes. Er griff gerade nach dem Smartphone, das auf dem Sitz des Bootes lag, als prustend und hustend der erste Mann und die Frau auftauchten. Der Schwan ploppte ebenfalls wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und spuckte Wasser und Schlamm.

„Ich hasse diese Gründelei“, zeterte er. „Das ist so weit unter meiner Würde. Ich weiß nicht, was man sich dabei gedacht hat, als man mich zu so einem Vieh gemacht hat.“

Der erste Mann paddelte zu seinem Boot zurück und sag den zweiten Mann, der sein Smartphone immer noch in der Hand hatte.

„Alter.“

„Hähä“, machte der Ertappte. „Wollte Hilfe rufen.“

Jeder Versuch der beiden Menschen im Wasser, wieder in ihr jeweiliges Boot zu klettern, scheiterte an der Schaukelei der Boote. Sie beschlossen dann synchron ins Boot des zweiten Mannes zu klettern.

„Hey, hey, hey!“ Der Zweite versuchte sie krampfhaft von sich fernzuhalten.

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich mal. Ihr seid enttäuschend. Ich suche mir jetzt würdige Futtersklaven“, beschloss der Schwan und paddelte davon.

„Also, wer von euch Versagern kann mir Nektar und Ambrosia bringen. Ich würde mich erkenntlich zeigen. Mein Vater würde sich erkenntlich zeigen. Mein Vater ist immerhin der große Neptun!“

Krakeelend näherte er sich dem Ufer. Dort wurden die ersten Leute auf ihn aufmerksam. Man begann auf ihn zu zeigen und einige Kinder riefen nach ihren Eltern.

„Der Schwan redet!“

„Nektar und Ambrosia!“

Der Menschenauflauf am Ufer wurde größer und auch hier zückten die Leute die Smartphones. Einige eifrige Väter hatten auch die Kameras dabei, mit denen sie normalerweise hinter ihren Kindern und Enkeln herrannten um Filme zu drehen, mit denen sie ihre Verwandten noch in 20 Jahren wirklich blamieren konnten.

Der Schwan brüllte weiter nach Nahrung, die der Götter würdig war und schnappte regelmäßig nach Menschen, die sich ihm ohne Nektar und Ambrosia in der Hand näherten.

Der Auflauf erreichte gerade die kritische Masse, als Joshua eintraf.

Er überblickte die Situation, hob die Hand – und die Zeit blieb stehen.

Cygnus der Schwan merkte davon erst mal nichts, sondern paddelte weiter das Ufer auf und ab.

„Cygnus! Was zum Geier ist da in dich gefahren?“

Der Schwan blieb mitten in seiner Schimpftirade stehen und wandte den Kopf auf dem langen Hals Joshua zu.

„Was willst du hier, Sterblicher?“

„Komm runter, Vogelvieh. Du hattest deine Show. Jetzt lass mich aufräumen.“

Der Schwan wusste vor Entrüstung kaum an sich zu halten und plusterte sich so weit auf, dass Joshua einen Moment lang befürchtete, er würde platzen.“

„Cygnus“, sagte er deshalb etwas ruhiger. „Wir hatten einen Deal. Dein Vater hatte einen Deal mit dir. Erinnerst du dich?“

Der Schwan drehte entnervt den Kopf in Richtung Seemitte.

„Du weißt, ich will das nicht, aber wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, werde ich Papa rufen.“

Das funktionierte jedes Mal.

„Ich habe es so satt“, sagte der Schwan jetzt mit leidender Stimme. „Ich bin ein Sohn eines Gottes und ich lebe jetzt hier als Schwan und muss gründeln und muss mich von hirnlosen Menschen mit trockenen Körnern füttern lassen, die nicht mal wüssten, was Ambrosia ist, wenn man es ihnen in den Hals stopfen würde.“

„Das wusstest du, als du beschlossen hast, bei den Menschen zu leben.“

„Das muss nicht heißen, dass es mir für immer gefällt!“

Dagegen ließ sich nicht viel sagen.

„Ich habe vorhin eine Frau gesehen“, erinnerte sich Cygnus plötzlich. Wie ein Lichtstrahl stach die Erinnerung plötzlich aus seinem Gedächtnis heraus und er fragte sich, wie er das vorher hatte vergessen können. Diese Frau war so außergewöhnlich gewesen!

„Eine Frau?“

Joshua hatte während dem Beginn der Diskussion nebenher versucht, sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen. Es gab jede Menge Smartphones, deren Inhalte gelöscht werden mussten. Fast hatte er sich geärgert, dass Cerise nicht da war. Aber nur fast, im letzten Moment hatte er sich daran erinnert, dass sie weggegangen war. Und dann hatte er angestrengt versucht, daran zu denken, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass er ihr die Wahrheit hatte sagen müssen. Auch, wenn er dafür den Zorn der Aphrodite auf sich gezogen hatte, die sich seitdem, sobald sie ihn in den göttlichen Gefilden sah, größte Mühe gab, ihm böse Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dass eine Göttin mit menschlichen Geschlechterrollen nicht klar kam, überraschte ihn nicht.

Jetzt aber erwähnte Cygnus die Frau. Die Leute, die Aphrodite und ihren traurigen kleinen Liebhaber in flagranti erwischt hatten, hatten auch von einer Frau erzählt, die sie in die Richtung des kopulierenden Pärchens geschickt hatte.

„Was für eine Frau?“

„Eine Schönheit“, sagte Cygnus mit der Bestimmtheit eines Mannes, der im antiken Griechenland Frauen beurteilt hatte.

„Was hat sie gesagt?“

„Sie wusste, wer ich bin. Ich habe mich erst gewundert, woher sie das wohl weiß, ich glaube, ich habe mir sogar eine Weile Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr wütend auf mich werdet, weil sie es herausgefunden hat. Aber dann hat sie weitergeredet und ich habe euch einfach vergessen. Sie hat mir berichtet, wie edel meine Abstammung ist. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass mein Vater der große Neptun ist und ich es nicht verdient habe, in einem kleinen Provinzsee zu versauern, mit trockenen Körnern und labbrigem Gras. Sie hat mir von meinen Heldentaten erzählt. Sie hat vom trojanischen Krieg gesprochen.“

„Weil du dich an den nicht mehr erinnert hast?“ fragte Joshua sarkastisch. „Du erzählst so oft davon.“

„Aber ich höre noch viel lieber davon! Und am liebsten höre ich Geschichten über mich selbst. Sie hat mir alle Geschichten erzählt, die ich erlebt habe. Und noch viel mehr. Sie wusste von der Verfolgungsjagd im Schloss des Königs von Schweden. Weißt du noch? Er wollte mich verspeisen.“

„Ich erinnere mich“, sagte Joshua düster. „Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht, dieses Durcheinander wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ein König, der von einem Schwan zu einem Schachspiel um Leben und Tod herausgefordert wird und dann, als er das Spiel gewinnt, vom selben Schwan bestochen wird, weil besagter Schwan erklärt, dass sein Vater der Gott der Meere, ihn reich belohnen würde, wenn er den Schwan leben ließe.“

Cygnus kicherte, wie nur ein Schwan kichern kann.

„Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum die Schweden so lange über die Ostsee geherrscht haben?“

„Ich will es nicht wissen“, wiegelte Joshua ab.

„Ich will Nektar und Ambrosia“, verkündete der Schwan jetzt mit neuem Elan. „Sofort.“

„Dann komm mit in die Gefilde“, schlug der Mensch vor. Der Schwan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist meine Heimat jetzt.“

„Quatsch“, sagte Joshua. „Du bist ein Günstling der Götter. Du bist ein Sohn des Neptun. Du hast dein Leben als Mensch gelebt. Jetzt bist du unsterblich und könntest ein Leben in Saus und Braus führen. Mit Nektar und Ambrosia.“

„Nein.“

Der Schwan erhob sich in die Luft und flog davon.

Joshua sah Cygnus mit offenem Mund nach.

„Er fliegt einfach weg!“

Das taten die Götter und ihre Günstlinge normalerweise nicht, denn sie waren viel zu selbstgerecht, um anderen das letzte Wort zu lassen.

„Und der Dreckskerl behält das letzte Wort“, stellte er dann fest. „Ich kann nämlich nichts mehr zu ihm sagen.“

Aber Joshua war Pragmatiker und beschloss daher, sich später über die Götter und ihre Nachkommenschaft zu ärgern. Jetzt würde er erst einmal aufräumen.

Er kümmerte sich um die Menschen, die, eingefroren in der Zeit, um ihn herum standen. Er pflückte ihnen nacheinander Smartphones und Kameras aus der Hand und löschte die Inhalte. Das war mühsam, aber er hatte noch keine geschicktere Lösung gefunden. Vielleicht hätte Cerise eine Idee gehabt, sie war so viel näher an den Geschehnissen der Welt dran als er, aber es stand außer Frage, sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Dann würde sie nur wieder auf falsche Gedanken kommen.

Dem jungen Mann, den Cygnus vom Boot geworfen hatte und der jungen Frau, die versucht hatte, ihn zu retten, gab er neue Erinnerungen. Er hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und sie mit sich gezogen.

Eigentlich hatte er sie daran erinnern wollen, dass sie es gewesen war, die ungeschickterweise aus dem Boot gefallen war und er hatte sie heldenhaft gerettet, aber diese Erinnerung prallte an ihrer beider Köpfe ab, so weit war sie von der Wirklichkeit entfernt. Er sah das mit Sorge: wieder waren narrative Strukturen gebrochen worden.

Dann landeten drei Schwäne neben ihm. Er ignorierte sie, falls sie auf die Idee kommen sollten, ihn anzugreifen - Schäne taten so etwas seiner Erfahrung nach manchmal, wenn sie das Gefühl hatten, man trat ihnen zu nahe - hätte er ein paar Tricks im Ärmel.

Aber die Schwäne griffen nicht an. Stattdessen quakten sie etwas verlegen, schauten sich erstaunt an - und dann sprachen sie ihn an.

“Entschuldigen Sie”, begann der mittlere Schwan. “Wissen Sie, welchen Tag wir haben? Meine Freunde und ich sind uns unsicher, ob es schon Zeit ist, in den Süden zu fliegen.”

Joshua starrte die Tiere an. Es waren ganz normale Schwäne. Und sie sprachen.

“Glauben Sie mir, das hat uns genauso erstaunt, wie Sie”, quakte der linke Schwan. Er hatte hörbar noch Probleme damit, die fremden Laute zu bilden.

Schwäne sprachen. Das bedeutete, dass die Realität nun begann, in einem Maße auszufransen, dem er allein wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gewachsen war. Er musste nun die Götter um aktive Mithilfe bitten. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihm die Galle hochsteigen.

Zuerst aber sagte er den Schwänen, welches Datum es war und riet ihnen, direkt in den Süden zu fliegen, da in den nächsten drei Tagen das Wetter in dieser Gegend deutlich schlechter werden würde.

xxx

Smartphones an sich hatte er mittlerweile im Griff. Was er nicht im Griff hatte, war die Internetverbindung, dieser Geräte.

Und mindestens drei Videos waren jetzt schon auf Facebook und YouTube zu sehen. Der sprechende Schwan war das Video schlechthin. Er verdrängte sogar den merkwürdigen Kerl in Italien, der sich in Wasser verwandelte.

Und der sprechende Schwan weckte Erinnerungen. Es gab nun einmal alte Strukturen und narrative Gewohnheiten, die alle Menschen kannten. Leda war wieder in aller Munde, die Frau, die von einem Schwan begattet worden war, tauchte auf allen News-Webseiten auf. Nachrichtensprecher erklärten den ungebildeten Zuschauern, wer Leda war, was der Schwan getan hatte und warum Zeus sich damals genau in diesen Vogel verwandelt hatte. Alter Lustmolch.

Die Leute erinnerten sich zwar nun einerseits wieder an die Götter, das gab denen wieder ein bisschen mehr Kraft, aber andererseits waren sie nun deutlich aufmerksamer, was Unregelmäßigkeiten anging.

Und so fiel ihnen häufiger auf, dass sie Deja vus erlebten.

Deja vus waren ja nun einmal die lästigen Nebenprodukte von Joshuas Arbeit und je mehr er zu tun hatte, desto mehr Menschen erlebten Deja vus.

Die Typen, die “Matrix” gedreht hatten, standen heute noch auf Joshuas Abschussliste. Nur, weil Zeus den Film so unglaublich unterhaltsam gefunden hatte, lebten die beiden noch. Wie viele Menschen jetzt auf das Erscheinen von Neo warteten, weil sie dasselbe Erlebnis zweimal gehabt hatten, konnte und wollte er nicht zählen.

Es fanden sich Gruppen im Internet, die ihre letzten Deja vus verglichen. Und dabei geschah etwas, was die Wirklichkeit erschütterte: die Menschen bemerkten, dass sie die zur selben Zeit ähnliche Erlebnisse hatten. Wie wollte man ein Deja vu mit einer Fehlverknüpfung im Hirn erklären, wenn viele Leute dieses Erlebnis gleichzeitig hatten? Für kollektive Hirnschäden gab es wenig Beweise.

Verschwörungstheorien tauchten auf und selbst der Durchschnittsmensch, der sich nicht gern mit solchen Themen beschäftigte, weil sie ihn in seinem gemütlichen Alltag störten und ihm die Sicherheit nahmen, die eine erklärbare und vorhersehbare Welt mit sich brachte, musste zugeben, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Der schwätzende Schwan, wie ihn die Presse mit ihrer Vorliebe für Alliterationen betitelte, war eigentlich nur ein kleiner Tropfen, doch das Fass war schon so voll, dass die Auswirkungen enorm waren.

Joshua war schon wieder in seinem Haus in den göttlichen Gefilden, als es geschah. Es war, als breche etwas weg, worauf er sich unbewusst immer verlassen hatte. Die Götter bemerkten es zuerst kaum, immerhin hielten sie nur ihre eigenen Regeln für wichtig, Voraussetzungen für ihr Überleben kannten sie keine.

Auf der Erde aber spürten die Menschen, dass sich etwas veränderte. Wer stand, musste sich festhalten, damit ihm nicht die Beine wegknickten. Wer nichts fand, woran er sich halten konnte, fiel. Wer saß, hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm der Sitz unter dem Hintern wegkippte. Panische Menschen griffen nach Tischkanten und Sitzlehnen. Was auch immer gerade getragen wurde, es fiel aus plötzlich kraftlosen Händen. Gläser zerbrachen. Bücher landeten auf dem Boden. Kinder rutschten aus den erschlaffenden Armen ihrer Eltern und weinten.

Die Menschen erlebten etwas, das kein Bewohner der Erde seit Ewigkeiten mehr hatte erleben müssen. Sie fühlten Angst um ihr Leben in jeder Faser ihres Körpers – nicht aus den offensichtlichen Gründen, die nie ausgerottet worden waren. Der Mensch war immer des Menschen Wolf gewesen. Was die Menschen aber jetzt erlebten, war die Unsicherheit, ob ihre Erde weiterbestehen würde. Nicht die Angst vor dem Tod bewegte sie, sondern die Angst, dass der Planet, auf dem sie lebten, auf dem sie liefen, auf dem sie atmeten, weiterbestehen würde.

Nicht einmal zu Noahs Zeiten hatten die Menschen ein solches Gefühl erlebt. Sie hatten einfach noch gewartet, dass der Regen bald aufhörte und waren dann ertrunken. Die Welt hatte aber Bestand gehabt.

Ganz am Anfang, als sich die Götterkinder gegen ihre Eltern erhoben hatten und Söhne und Töchter Väter und Mütter gemordet hatten, da hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der die Welt zu zerbrechen drohte.

Doch die Götter hatten gewusst, dass sie nicht überdauern würden, wenn ihre Welt, die Welt in der die Menschen lebten, die an sie glaubten, nicht mehr existierte. Also hatten sie den Zerfall der Welt verhindert. Sie hatten sich zusammengetan, hatten eine neue Ordnung geschaffen und die Welt hatte Bestand.

Seitdem war es nie wieder so weit gekommen. Ragnarök war keine Geschichte aus der Zukunft – Ragnarök war eine Erinnerung.

Eine Erinnerung, die selbst die Götter schaudern ließ.

xxxx

Cerise hatte gespürt, dass etwas anders war. Aber sie hatte an diesem Tag keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Nicht heute.

Es war der Todestag ihrer Eltern.

Der Tag war im Grunde der Grund, warum Joshua sich bereit erklärt hatte, die Götter zu überreden, ihr das Reisen durch Portale beizubringen.

Jedes Jahr am Todestag ihrer Eltern reiste Cerise zu ihrem Elternhaus. Es stand weiterhin, gehörte jetzt aber anderen Leuten.

Die Leute wussten nicht, warum sie an dem völlig überwucherten Garten voller Kirschbäume festhielten und nicht wenigstens die Hälfte der Bäume entfernte. Sie taten es einfach. Und die Kirschbäume dankten es ihnen mit Blüten, die so süß dufteten, dass man sie auch am Ende der Straße noch roch. Im Sommer dann trugen die Bäume Früchte, so groß und süß, dass selbst die ausdauerndsten Obstdiebe irgendwann satt nach Hause gingen und genug übrig blieb für alle anderen, die Hunger hatten.

Gegen Ende des Jahres trugen die Bäume ihr buntes Blätterkleid auf, ehe sie dann im Winter die kahlen Äste in den Himmel reckten und auf den Frühling warteten.

Cerise liebte die Kirschbäume – zwischen genau diesen Stämmen war sie aufgewachsen!

Auch am Haus selbst änderte sich nicht viel. Auch hier half der Wille der Götter. Die Bewohner sahen das Haus von Weitem und beschlossen, es beim Kauf umzustreichen. Sobald sie aber eingezogen waren, sahen sie keinen Grund mehr, die rostrote Fassade neu zu streichen. Die Farbe hielt außerdem hervorragend.

So blieb das Haus, zumindest äußerlich, in dem Zustand, in dem Cerise es kannte.

Sie war den Göttern dankbar dafür. Auch, wenn sie kein Heimweh hatte, war dieses Haus so etwas wie eine Pilgerstätte für sie.

Anfangs war Joshua mit ihr gekommen. Doch bald hatte er erkannt, dass er ihr an diesen Tagen nicht beistehen konnte. Er machte es ihr im Grunde sogar noch schwieriger. Anfangs zumindest hatte sie noch um den Verlust der Eltern getrauert und er selbst war ein Teil des Systems, das ihren Tod zumindest zugelassen, wenn nicht sogar verursacht hatte.

Also hatte er sie allein gehen lassen. Dadurch hatte sie weitaus mehr Übung im Reisen mit Portalen, als die meisten Götter es vermuteten. Cerise störte das nicht: Sie hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, den Göttern etwas beweisen zu müssen.

Jetzt, wo man ihrem Wort so wenig Glauben schenkte, begann sie darüber nachzudenken, wie sie sich den Respekt der Götter schon viel eher hätte verdienen können.

Allerdings kannte sie die Reaktionen der Mächtigen, die herausfanden, dass ihre Untergebenen nicht so schwach wie gedacht waren. Die Konsequenzen daraus wollte sie nicht tragen – nicht zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem es ihr wichtig schien, selbstständig reisen zu können.

Aber heute ruhten ihre eigenen Nachforschungen. Athene hatte ihr recht deutlich klar gemacht, dass einige Götter es zwar in Betracht zogen, dass an ihrer Vermutung etwas dran war und jemand bewusst versuchte, die Realität in Gefahr zu bringen, aber erstens nicht glaubten, dass derjenige es wirklich bis zum Zerbrechen der Wirklichkeit treiben würde und zweitens der Meinung waren, dass sie bei den Nachforschungen keine Hilfe sein konnte.

Ersteres hatte sich spürbar schon als Fehleinschätzung erwiesen, doch Cerise kannte Zeus gut genug um zu wissen, dass diese Entwicklkung von ihm anders eingeschätzt werden würde: wer auch immer das verursachte, würde nun so viel Angst bekommen, dass er es sich anders überlegen und aufgeben würde.

Cerise sah das anders. Wenn man schon so weit gekommen war – warum sollte man dann aufgeben?

Eine Kinderstimme riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

Die Familie die jetzt in ihrem Haus wohnte, hatte zwei kleine Töchter. Töchter, die sich mittlerweile wahrscheinlich dagegen wehren würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass Cerise sie “klein” nannte, immerhin waren sie schon achte Jahre alt. Aber Cerise sah sie einmal im Jahr, seit ihrer Geburt. Für sie blieben sie die Kleinen.

Die Mädchen tobten durch den Garten, zwischen den Kirschbäumen hindurch, über die Wurzeln, die hier und da immer noch ein bisschen weiter aus der Erde ragten, als Kirschbaumwurzeln das gewöhnlich taten.

Einer dieser Bäume hatte sie aufgefangen und versucht, vom Haus wegzutragen. Das Haus hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt gebrannt. Wenn Götter kämpften, dann taten sie es richtig. Die Bäume hatten wohl beschlossen, dass ihnen die Sache zu heiß wurde – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – und waren die Straße hinunter gelaufen. Eine Baustelle mehr, mit der Joshua sich hatte beschäftigen müssen. Wurzeln ließen geteerte Straßen nicht gut aussehen. Und die vielen Nachbarn, die der Wanderung der Kirschbäume zugesehen hatten, gaben sich ebenfalls alle Mühe, das Geschehene nicht zu schnell zu vergessen.

Die Götter hatte das wie üblich wenig gestört.

Was bewies die eigene Macht im Kampf gegen ein paar Menschlein mehr, als sie nicht nur zu erschlagen sondern auch noch ihr Haus in Brand zu stecken? Sie waren an diesem Tag auch gefühlt als Sieger nach Hause gegangen.

Cerise ließ den Garten links liegen und betrat das Haus. Dazu legte sie nur die Hand flach auf den Rahmen der Terrassentür und die Tür glitt wie von selbst auf.

Diesen kleinen Trick hatte Loki ihr beigebracht und er war unsagbar stolz gewesen, als sie ihn nach einer Stunde Üben schon allein hatte durchführen können.

Joshua wusste nicht, dass sie Häuser jederzeit betreten konnte. Er verschaffte sich durch irgendeinen göttlichen Trick wie durch-Wände-gehen Eintritt. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er diesen Trick nicht mit Cerise teilte.

Cerise durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, das schon lange nicht mehr so aussah, wie das Wohnzimmer, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Ihre Eltern hatten nie viel von modernen Möbeln gehalten, die meisten Stücke im Haus waren Second-Hand-Möbel oder Antiquitäten gewesen.

Die neuen Bewohner dagegen hatten sich nicht mit altmodischen Kommoden und Lampen aufgehalten, sondern waren direkt zu Chrom und glattem Leder übergegangen. Nicht einmal die Kunst an den Wänden war gegenständlich, sondern höchst abstrakt.

Cerise lebte bei den Göttern, sie wusste, was ein Besuch der Musen anrichten konnte. Sie fragte sich nur, warum die Musen erst in letzter Zeit dazu übergegangen waren, zu bunten Strichen und unerkennbaren Menschen mit Nasen auf der Stirn zu inspirieren.

Vielleicht entwickelten auch sie ihren Stil weiter und gegenständlich und fotorealistisch wurden langweilig, wenn man sich ein paar Jahrhunderte lang damit beschäftigt hatte.

Cerise nahm sich manchmal vor, die Musen danach zu fragen, aber immer, wenn sie ihnen nahe kam, wurde sie vom plötzlichen Drang, ein Lied zu schreiben oder ein Theaterstück übermannt und sie eilte nach Hause.

Joshua ging nicht gern zu ihnen.

Das moderne Wohnzimmer ließ Cerise hinter sich und stieg leise die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern hinauf.

Die Mutter der neuen Familie werkelte im Keller herum, sie reparierte wahrscheinlich wieder mal den Heizkessel oder verschalte die Wände neu. Cerise hatte hier viel über "unorthodoxe" Rollenverteilung in einer Familie gelernt. Der Vater saß in seinem Büro, das vom ersten Stock aus über den Garten blickte. Er schrieb dort moderne Lyrik, die er hin und wieder auch an eine Zeitschrift verkaufen konnte.

Cerise interessierte sich für ein kleines Zimmer im gleichen Stockwerk. Man sah von dort auf die Straße vor dem Haus hinaus. Das war einmal ihr Zimmer gewesen.

Jetzt war es das Kinderzimmer der jüngsten Tochter der Familie, die es über und über mit Kritzeleien auf der Tapete verziert hatte.

Cerise war ein bisschen neidisch: sie hatte das auch mal versucht, aber hatte so viel Ärger dafür bekommen, dass sie sich nie wieder getraut hatte, mit dem Filzstift auch nur in die Nähe der Wand zu kommen. Sie hatten ihren kleinen Zeichentisch in die Mitte des Zimmers gezogen und tunlichst darauf geachtet, auch den Teppich nicht schmutzig zu machen.

Selbst heute sah ihr Zimmer im Haus von Joshua noch sehr sauber aus. Er hatte es nie bemerkt, da es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre, Wände anzumalen oder Kleider auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen, aber Aphrodite und Athene hatten ihr Zimmer einer kurzen Musterung unterzogen und wissend die Augenbrauen gehoben.

Die jetzige Bewohnerin ihres Zimmers rannte gerade durch den Garten und konnte so nicht sehen, wie Cerise mitten in ihrem alten Zimmer stand und sehnsüchtig die Wände betrachtete.

Bis ihr auffiel, dass etwas anders war, als sonst.

Der Teddybär des Mädchens schwebte auf dem Kopf stehend an ihr vorbei.

Sie sah ihm in Gedanken verloren nach. Dann kam das Bild tatsächlich bei ihr an und sie griff erstaunt nach dem fliegenden Plüschtier.

Es ließ sich problemlos festhalten. Als sie es versuchsweise wieder losließ, schwebte es weiter. Sie gab dem Bären einen kleinen Stoß auf seinen pelzigen Hintern und er trudelte, sich um die eigene Achse drehend, davon.

Ein Kissen, das ihm entgegenschwebte, bremste seinen Flug und ließ ihn, mitten in der Luft, verharren. Auch das Kissen blieb in der Luft hängen.

Je länger Cerise das Zimmer betrachtete, desto mehr Gegenstände lösten sich vom Boden und der Wand und schwebten durch den Raum. Sie spürte selbst, wie ihre Füße den Kontakt mit dem Boden verloren. Eine kleine Bewegung reichte, und ihr Schwerpunkt verschob sich, so dass sie sich plötzlich um die eigene Achse drehte.

Cerise griff nach dem Bettpfosten und zog sich selbst wieder in eine aufrechte Position. Dann erinnerte sie sich an eine Lektion der Circe: man musste nur selbst sehr genau wissen, wo man sich befand, dann gehorchte das Universum auch.

Also wurde Cerise sich wieder bewusst, dass sie fest mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden des Kinderzimmers stand und spürte, wie ihre Füße wieder festen Kontakt zum Boden aufnahmen.

Die Zimmereinrichtung war sich dessen nicht bewusst und schwebte weiter.

Waren es zuerst nur die leichten Gegenstände gewesen, hob nun auch das Bett ab und der Schrank schwankte gefährlich, als erst seine linke, dann seine rechte Seite sich in die Luft erhob.

Cerise versuchte zu erkennen, welcher Zauber hier wirkte, denn auch das hatte Circe ihr einmal gezeigt. Aber entweder fehlte ihr die Übung oder es gab in diesem Raum gar keinen Zauber.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich in diesem Moment über Joshua geärgert, der ihr nicht die Möglichkeit gab, ihre magischen Talente zu entfalten, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Magie hier nicht Verursacher der Situation war. Ein Verdachte drängte sich ihr auf und schob sich beharrlich immer mehr in den Vordergrund.

Sollte auch das ein Zeichen der ausfransenden Realität sein?

Das würde ja heißen, dass physikalische Gesetze ebenfalls aufhebbar waren.

Wenn das der Fall war, verstand Cerise die Sorge Joshuas ein bisschen besser.

"Ein Grund mehr, mich helfen zu lassen", dachte sie dann erbost. Wenn tatsächlich so grundlegende Regeln der Welt außer Kontrolle gerieten, dann hätte er ihre Hilfe doch auf jeden Fall annehmen sollen!

Mit diesem neuen Wissen würde sie die Götter konfrontieren, beschloss sie. Schwindende Schwerkraft war ein Grund, ihr zuzuhören.

Sie entschied, dass ihr jährlicher Besuch diesmal kürzer ausfallen musste und begann gerade, ein Portal zu schaffen, als eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken sie erstarren ließ.

"Hallo Kleines. Dass du dich an das Datum noch erinnerst."

Xxx

Cerise drehte sich langsam um. Ganz langsam.

In der Tür zum Kinderzimmer stand ein Mann. Ein großer Mann, mindestens einsachzig. Früher war er ihr noch größer vorgekommen, aber da war sie ja auch noch deutlich kleiner gewesen.

Dunkle Haare standen etwas wirr vom Kopf ab. Blaue Augen sahen sie ruhig an. Sie kannte diese Augen. Sie sah sie jeden Tag im Spiegel.

"Papa?"

Er lächelte.

"Elise."

Cerise zuckte zusammen. So war sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr genannt worden.

"Du lebst."

Es war keine Frage, es war auch keine Feststellung, es war irgendwo dazwischen und zwischen den zwei ausgesprochenen Worten sprudelten noch viele tausend andere, unausgesprochene Worte. Dinge, die sich nicht einmal in Worte fassen konnte. Ein ganzes Leben, das anders hätte verlaufen können. Heimweh, Sehnsucht, Verlust, Trauer, Einsamkeit, Fremde. Wie sollte sie all das aussprechen, wenn ihr selbst erst in diesem Augenblick, bei seinem Anblick, klar wurde, wie viel es zu sagen gab.

Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und ein Schluchzen schob sich langsam aber sicher ihre Kehle empor.

"Du lebst", wiederholte sie deshalb nur.

"Richtig, Kleines."

Er bewegte sich nicht. Er stand einfach nur da und sah sie an. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, die Grübchen, die sie ebenfalls von ihm geerbt hatte, zeigten sich ganz leicht.

Sie wollte auf ihn zurennen, wollte sich ihm in den Arm werfen, wollte heulen und schreien und lachen. Aber sie tat nichts davon.

Sie blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Und dann wusste sie plötzlich, was die dringendste Frage war, die sie sofort stellen musste und auf die sie sofort eine Antwort brauchte:

"Wieso hast du mich nie geholt, wenn du doch lebst?"

Er legte den Kopf schräg, als müsste er darüber tatsächlich nachdenken.

"Du warst nicht mehr da. Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht da."

Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und ihre Welt, die sowieso schon wankte, bekam noch ein paar Risse mehr.

"Du hättest mich suchen können!"

"Ich habe eine Aufgabe bekommen."

Er lächelte immer noch leicht. Es war kein Lächeln, das ihr galt, verstand sie nun. Er war zufrieden mit seinem Leben, so wie es war. Sie wiederzusehen, warf sein Leben nicht völlig durcheinander.

Das Schluchzen, das sie schon fast wieder zurückgedrängt hatte, kämpfte sich jetzt doch nach draußen.

"Du hast mich nicht mehr gewollt?"

"Es scheint dir nicht schlecht zu gehen", stellte er fest. Und dann lächelte er und das erste Mal galt dieses Lächeln wirklich ihr.

"Und außerdem, kleine Elise, bin ich jetzt da."

"Ich heiße jetzt Cerise."

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das sagte. Vielleicht, weil sie sich so an den Namen gewöhnt hatte. Vielleicht, weil es so eine große Entäuschung war, ihren Vater wiederzusehen. Es toste in ihren Ohren, sie hörte ihr eigenes Blut in den Adern rauschen und wusste nicht mehr, wo sie war.

Eine Hand an ihrem Arm holte sie ins Hier und jetzt zurück.

Ihr Vater hielt sie fest, denn sie hatte wieder den Kontakt zum Boden verloren. Ihre innere Welt stürzte zusammen - und so vergaß sie auch, dass sie fest auf dem Boden stand.

"Du kannst stehen", stellte sie nach einem Moment fest.

"Ich weiß, dass ich auf dem Boden stehe", sagte er nur.

"Du hast zaubern gelernt?" fragte Cerise, denn so eine nebensächliche Frage zu stellen war besser, als alle wichtigen Fragen zu fragen, auf die er Antworten geben konnte, die sie nicht mehr verletzten.

"Ein wenig", lächelte er. "Aber du scheinbar auch."

Sie stand wieder auf dem Boden und atmete tief durch. Seine Hand war noch immer auf ihrem Arm und es fühlte sich falsch an.

Das war ihr Vater!

"Elise, ich bin hier, um dich zu jemandem zu bringen, der dich gern kennenlernen möchte."

"Cerise", wiederholte sie leise.

"Du bist Elise. So habe ich dich genannt, als ich dich das erste Mal in meinem Arm gehalten habe und so wirst du immer heißen."

Etwas an diesem Satz ließ sich in ihrem Innersten zusammenzucken, aber sie konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen, was es war.

"Du bist nicht hier, weil du mich sehen wolltest", sagte sie dann. Es tat weh, sich das einzugestehen, aber scheinbar tat alles im Zusammenhang mit dieser Begegnung weh. Langsam wichen die Verwirrtheit und der Sturm in ihrem Inneren eine Leere und Taubheit, die ihr das Gefühl gaben, keinen Kontakt mehr zur Außenwelt zu haben.

Vielleicht war Schmerz der Weg, diesen Kontakt wieder aufzunehmen.

Ihr Vater zuckte ob der Frage nur mit den Schultern.

"Dieser Zeitpunkt war so gut wie jeder andere. Komm jetzt."

"Wo ist Mama?"

Noch mehr Schmerz. Die Frage ließ ihr Herz stocken und das war gut, denn scheinbar war sie noch nicht völlig taub.

"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Komm, Elise."

"Mama ist nicht wichtig?" Cerises Stimme überschlug sich fast.

"Du hast dich in einen Kampf mit Göttern gestürzt, um sie zu retten, und jetzt ist sie nicht wichtig?"

"Das ist lange her", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. "Im Nachhinein muss ich fast sagen, dass das eine meiner schlechteren Entscheidungen war, nicht wahr, Elise?"

Cerise schüttelte seine Hand von ihrem Arm und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Wer will mich kennenlernen?"

"Sie ist ein Genie! Sie hat mir gezeigt, wie die Welt wirklich ist. Du wirst sie mögen. Und du solltest dankbar sein, dass sie sich die Zeit nimmt, dich kennenzulernen. Immerhin ist sie dieser Tage sehr beschäftigt!"

Ihr Magen wurde kalt wie Eis.

"Diese Frau, von der du sprichst. Sie ist hierfür verantwortlich", sagte sie und zeigte auf das Zimmer und meinte damit all die Löcher in der Realität.

"Das ist richtig", nickte ihr Vater. "Sie wusste, das du sehr klug bist."

"Warum tut sie das?"

"Sie wird es dir selbst erklären, wenn du bei ihr bist, Elise."

Cerise bemerkte, dass seine Füße in diesem Moment den Halt auf dem Boden verloren.

"Du kannst nicht ewig ohne Schwerkraft stehen", stellte sie fest. Er sah verärgert auf den Boden.

"Es erfordert viel Übung. Ich werde immer besser."

"Was ist, wenn alle Schwerkraft verschwunden ist, bevor du es gelernt hast? Was ist mit den anderen Menschen? Was ist, wenn noch mehr grundlegende physikalische Gesetze sich einfach verabschieden? Hast du darüber schon nachgedacht? Hat dein geheimnisvolles Genie darüber schon nachgedacht? Ihr sägt an dem Ast, auf dem ihr sitzt!"

Ihr Vater schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

"Sei nicht dumm. Wir brechen die Herrschaft der Götter, die es sich erlauben, willkürlich über die Menschen zu herrschen. Nur dann können wir Menschen endlich frei sein."

"Und frei schweben. Das wird sicher ein Spaß", schoss Cerise zurück. Sie vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem Vater, der nun sichtlich darum kämpfte, zumindest aufrecht zu schweben.

"Wir beide wissen doch aus eigener Erfahrung, wie gleichgültig die Götter mit Menschenleben spielen! Willst du nicht auch, dass das ein Ende hat!"

Cerise dachte darüber nach. So sehr es sie ärgerte: das hier war ihr Vater und was er sagte, hatte für sie Gewicht. Und hatte er nicht sogar Recht? Hatten nicht ihre Familie und sie tatsächlich unter der Willkür der Götter gelitten und einen viel zu hohen Preis für die Untreue eines Gottes und die Eifersucht seiner Frau gezahlt? Hatten nicht viele andere, die sie gesehen hatte, ebenfalls unter den Göttern gelitten?

Sie dachte an die Frau in Italien, die von Tiberinus fast vergewaltigt worden wäre, nur weil er sich einredete, dass sie ihm zu Willen sein musste.

Sie dachte an Joshuas Gesicht, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob es bei Göttern immer nur um die Befriedigung der eigenen, niederen Gelüste ging.

Ein Teil von ihr fand, dass ihr Vater Recht hatte. Die Götter herrschten ungerecht und grausam. Menschen litten, weil sich die Götter nicht um die Menschen scherten, sondern nur um sich selbst.

Dann meldete sich aber die Stimme in ihr wieder zu Wort, mit der das kleine, verletzte und einsame Mädchen sprach, das in seinen ersten Monaten bei den Göttern immer darauf gewartet hatte, dass ihre Eltern sie aus dem Vergnügungspark wieder abholten. Das sich so oft in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Das sich gerade vor Kurzem wieder dessen bewusst geworden war, dass sie ein geduldeter Besuch, aber keiner der wirklichen Bewohner der göttlichen Gefilde war.

"Wenn du die Götter so schrecklich findest, warum hast du mich dann bei ihnen leben lassen? Warum hast du nie versucht, mich da wegzuholen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich bei Joshua unter strenger Bewachung gestanden hätte."

Wie oft war sie weggelaufen und hatte sich stundenlang allein, an den Grenzen der göttlichen Gefilde herumgetrieben und hatte den Menschen beim Leben zugesehen. Niemals hatte jemand versucht, sie über die Grenze zurückzulocken.

Er blinzelte.

"Wir wussten lange nicht, dass du uns bei der Sache hilfreich sein könntest. Das wissen wir erst seit Kurzem, Elise. Und deshalb bin ich jetzt hier."

Und damit war die Sache für Cerise entschieden.

"Wenn all die Jahre alles wichtiger war, als ich, dann wirst du jetzt leider zu deiner Gönnerin zurückgehen und ihr erklären müssen, dass ich kein Interesse habe, sie kennenzulernen. Ihr versucht ein Übel für die Menschen auszuradieren und beschwört damit jede Menge neues Übel herbei. Ihr seid schlimmer als die Götter."

Ihr Vater, der eben noch die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte, zog sie nun wütend zurück.

"Dann sei stur und dumm. Aber denk daran: die Entwicklung ist nun schon zu weit vorangeschritten, sie ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Und wenn alles vorbei ist, auf welcher Seite willst du dann stehen?"

Damit drehte er sich unelegant um und zog sich am Türrahmen aus dem Zimmer heraus. Draußen wirkte die Schwerkraft wieder und er landete und knickte dabei um.

Fluchend humpelte er die Treppe hinunter und man hörte eine Tür schlagen.

Dann war es still.

Das Tippen im Büro ging weiter, auch ihr Vater konnte offensichtlich kommen und gehen wie er wollte, ohne, dass man ihn hörte.

Und Cerise ließ sich in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer zu Boden sinken und starrte an die Wand.

Erst als es draußen dunkel wurde, hatten sich ihre Gedanken wieder beruhigt. Nicht geklärt, sie war verwirrter als je zuvor in ihrem Leben, aber zumindest hatte sie nun wieder das Gefühl, sich bewegen zu können.

Und weil sie nicht wusste, wohin sonst, schuf sie sich ein Portal und griff nach dem Ort, an den sie in den letzten Jahren immer zurückgekehrt war und der sich für sie, egal, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, nach einem sicheren Hafen anfühlte.

Joshua war gerade beim Abendessen, als sie plötzlich mitten im Raum auftauchte und zusammensackte. Sie hatte sich an diesem Tag überanstrengt und brach nun, nachdem alle Anspannung von ihr abfiel, zusammen.

Noch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkam, war Joshua aufgesprungen und hatte sie aufgefangen.

Dann schlief sie.

Xxx

Gustav Gustavson hatte seinen Wolfshund Fjell jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren. Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team. Gustav ließ sie Schafe aus dem Stall und Fjell brachte sie auf die richtige Weide. Meistens wusste der Hund sogar, welche Weide in dieser Woche dran war, bevor Gustav es ihm sagen musste.

Die Schafe hatten sich an Fjell gewöhnt. Er zwickte ihnen nur leicht in die Beine und beschützte sie vor Wölfen, die hin und wieder den Weg ins Tal wagten. Daher ließen sie sich von ihm herumkommandieren.

Auch an diesem Morgen öffnete Gustav Gustavson also seine Stalltür und warf einen prüfenden Blick ins Innere. Die Schafe erhoben sich von ihren Strohbetten, in denen sie die Nacht verbracht hatten und die Lämmer, die schon längst nicht mehr staksig und tollpatisch, sondern schon fast genauso wie die ausgewachsenen Schafe aussahen, trabten fröhlich auf ihn zu.

Frühstück!

Im Herbst fanden die Schafe schon nicht mehr so viel zu fressen auf der Weide, deshalb fütterte Gustav Gustavson sie mit Heu. So waren sie schon dick und rund und bekamen im Frühjahr wieder viele Lämmer, von denen er den größten Teil als Osterbraten verkaufte.

Das gleichmäßige Malmen der Schafe machte ihn glücklich. Seine Familie hatte immer schon Schafe gehalten und er war in die Fußstapfen seines Vater getreten, als er den Hof übernommen hatte. Seine Tochter zeigte jetzt schon viel Interesse, die Zukunft war also auch gesichert.

Das Leben war gut.

Nur Fjell fehlte an diesem Morgen.

Gustav pfiff nach seinem Hund und bekam kein Bellen zur Antwort.

Er pfiff noch einmal, da hörte er ein lautes Scheppern, dann ein Platschen und dann schoss ein nackter Mann um die Ecke.

"Wer ist ein guter Hund, wer ist ein guter Hund?"

Der Kerl war riesig. Er hatte blaue Augen und helles Haar. Vor Gustav blieb er stehen, versuchte sich dann hinzuknien und sich mit den großen Händen auf dem Boden abzustützen, dann sprang er wieder auf und hüpfte um Gustav herum.

"Guten Morgen! Guten Morgen! Gehen wir Schafe rausbringen?"

Gustav starrte den Mann vor sich an und trat vorsichtig zurück.

"Wer sind Sie?"

"Fjell! Fjell! Fjell! Wer ist ein guter Kerl? Fjell!"

Die Schafe waren auf das Schauspiel aufmerksam geworden und starrten nach draußen. Einige der mutigeren Jungschafe kamen sogar blökend auf den nackten Mann zu.

"Schafe rein!" blaffte er sie an. "Schafe rein! Noch nicht!"

Die Schafe reagierten: sie drehten um und liefen zum Heu zurück. Kauend warfen sie einen weiteren Blick nach draußen und versuchten zu verstehen, was da gerade passierte.

Gustav versuchte den Mann nun am Arm zu greifen.

"Hör mal, ich weiß ja nicht, wer du bist, aber das ist mein Hof. Du kannst hier nicht einfach nackt rumrennen und meine Schafe erschrecken."

"Guter Fjell! Guter Fjell! Spielen!" japste der Mann und wich Gustav spielend aus. Dann hüpfte er wieder näher und wartete, dass Gustav wieder auf ihn zutrat, nur um noch einmal auszuweichen.

"Papa, warum ist Fjell kein Hund mehr?" fragte da eine kleine Stimme neben ihm.

Anna, seine zehnjährige Tochter, stand neben ihm und sah den hüpfenden Mann an.

"Anna, Anna, Anna", rief der Mann und kam auf sie zu. Sie lachte fröhlich und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, als Gustav im letzten Moment reagierte und sie hochhob.

"Du fasst ganz sicher nicht meine Tochter an, du nackter Perverser!"

Der Mann blieb verwirrt stehen, dann hüpfte er weiter.

"Anna! Freundin! Spielen!"

Anna sah ihren Vater fragend an.

"Darf ich nicht mit Fjell spielen?"

"Das ist nicht Fjell, Anna", sagte ihr Vater vorsichtig. "Das ist ein Mann."

"Das ist Fjell", beharrte sie. "Schau doch!"

Je länger Gustav dem Mann zusah, der um ihn herumsprang und dabei immer einen Blick auf die Schafe hatte, desto weniger konnte er sich dagegen wehren, dass ihm Annas Vermutung einleuchtete.

Aber Fjell war ein Hund! Und Hunde wurden nicht einfach so zu Menschen.

Gustav Gustavson beschloss, dass die Schafe heute nicht auf die Weide mussten. Er warf ihnen noch einen Ballen Heu in den Stall und schloss das Tor dann wieder. Dann schickte er seine Tochter voraus und wandte sich an den Mann, der kaum stillstehen konnte.

"Spielen?"

"Komm mit rein. Ich kann dich hier nicht splitterfasernackt über den Hof springen lassen. Wer auch immer du bist."

"Fjell! Wer ist ein guter Junge? Fjell!"

"Was auch immer."

Damit drehte sich GUstav um und lief zum Haus. Als der Mann weiter vor dem Stall herumhüpfte, sah er über die Schulter zurück. Dann hoffte er, dass ihn niemand sah und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

"Bei Fuß!"

Der Mann stürmte auf ihn zu und blieb dann genau neben Gustav, während er zum Haus lief. An der Haustür blieb er stehen.

"Komm mit rein", sagte Gustav und vorsichtig, als würde er etwas Verbotenes tun, trat der Mann durch die Tür.

Schnüffelnd lief er dann durch den Hausflur, immer einen Blick auf Gustav zurückwerfend, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich ins Haus durfte.

Schließlich kam er wieder zu Gustav zurück.

"Guter Hund", sagte er leise und Gustav tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

Das breite Grinsen ließ ihn ebenfalls hilflos grinsen und den Kopf schütteln.

"Bleib!", sagte er bestimmt.

Der Mann blieb pflichtbewusst an der Tür stehen, als Gustav schnell in sein Schlafzimmer rannte und eine Hose und einen Pullover holte. Gustav war zwar selbst kein kleiner Mann, aber dieser Kerl war riesig. Er suchte eine weite Jogginghose und einen ausgeleierten alten Pullover heraus und hoffte, dass sie halbwegs passten.

Als er die Treppe wieder herunter kam, wartete seine Frau auf ihn.

"Da steht ein nackter Mann im Flur und Anna sagt, das ist Fjell."

"Äh, ja. Schwer zu erklären. Ich geb ihm kurz was zum Anziehen, dann können wir reden."

Eva nickte eifrig.

"Ja. Dann ist man nicht so…abgelenkt."

Gustav hob missbilligend die Augenbraue, woraufhin sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Was? Hast du mal genau hingeschaut? Das lenkt wirklich ab!"

Gustav trat auf den Mann zu und hielt ihm die Kleider hin.

"Anziehen. Gleich. Meine Frau denkt offensichtlich nicht klar, wenn du als Freischwinger vor ihr stehst."

"Guter Hund?" fragte der Mann und legte den Kopf schief.

"Du ziehst die Nummer durch, hm?"

Der Mann sah Gustav weiter geduldig an. Er schnupperte kurz an den Kleidern, die Gustav ihm hinhielt.

"Herr!"

"Ja, das sind meine", sagte Gustav. "Und jetzt ziehst du sie an."

Als er weiter keine Anstalten machte, nach den Kleidern zu greifen, seufzte Gustav tief und legte dann den Pullover zur Seite.

"Schön, dann machen wir es auf die schwere Art."

Er kniete sich mit der Hose hin, hielt ein Hosenbein auf und sagte:

"Jetzt das rechte Bein hier durch."

Mach mehreren Anläufen und einem beinahe gebrochenen Genick war der Mann angezogen und Gustav führte ihn in die Küche.

"Setz dich!"

Der Mann setzte sich auf den Boden.

"Auf den Stuhl."

Als er auf den Stuhl zeigte, quietschte der Mann verwirrt, dann kletterte er auf den Stuhl und versuchte, Beine und Arme gleichermaßen unterzubringen.

"So, Fjell", sagte Anna und machte es ihm vor.

Als hätte er noch nie auf einem Stuhl gesessen, kopierte der Mann ihre Haltung und saß dann ein wenig hilflos da.

"Guter Hund?"

"Toller Hund", sagte Anna fröhlich.

Gustav ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl fallen und seufzte tief. Ihm tat der Rücken etwas weh von den Verrenkungen, die er eben auf dem Flur unternommen hatte, um die unkoordiniert herumschlackernden Glieder des Mannes in die Kleiderstücke zu zwängen.

Eva stand am Herd und lachte leise.

"Wir haben also einen Wermenschen?"

Xxx

Als Cerise aufwachte, bemerkte sie zuerst, dass sie wieder in ihrem Bett lag. Sie meinte sich an einen Mann zu erinnern, der eigentlich ein Hund war.

"Fjell", murmelte sie verwirrt. "Guter Hund."

Dann sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Auch, wenn die Schlafstatt unter den Kirschbäumen erstaunlich bequem gewesen war - mit ihrem eigenen Bett konnte sie nicht mithalten. Allein das Wissen, dass das hier ihr eigenes Zimmer war, half ungemein, das Chaos das in ihrem Kopf herrschte, wenigstens kurzfristig zu beruhigen.

Sie hatte tief und fest geschlafen und fühlte sich auch dementsprechend ausgeruht. Körperlich.

Seelisch war sie genauso verwirrt wie vor ihrer Ankunft in Joshuas Haus.

Er hatte sie offensichtlich ins Bett gebracht - wie damals, als sie ein kleines Kind gewesen war.

Cerise setzte sich im Bett auf und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Sie war in diesem Zimmer zu Hause. Auch, wenn sie es bewusst nicht hätte sagen können, als sie erschöpft und verwirrt gewesen war, hatte ihr instinkt sie wieder hierher geführt.

"Stockholm-Syndrom", sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die unangenehm nach ihrem Vater klang.

Stimmen verrieten ihr, dass Joshua nicht allein war.

Sie stand leise auf und schlich zur Tür.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie in den göttlichen Gefilden war und die wenigsten Götter sich einfach so belauschen ließen. Also zog sie schnell ein paar saubere Kleider an und ging dann in den großen Wohnraum des Hauses.

Joshua stand mit verschränkten Armen vor einem Fenster und sah nach draußen. Was auch immer hier besprochen wurde, es gefiel ihm nicht besonders.

Aphrodite lag wie dahingegossen auf dem großen Sofa, das sie gern dort auftauchen ließ, wo es keine Möbelstücke gab, die sich zum Dahingießen anboten. Athene saß neben ihr, mit geradem Rücken und im Schoß gefalteten Händen. Hermes saß in einem der Sessel, Mercurius im anderen. Die Kirschgötter sahen zur Tür herein.

Als Cerise durch die Tür kam, drehten sich alle zu ihr um. Die Gespräche verstummten.

"Lasst euch nicht stören", sagte sie leise.

"Nein, nein. Alles, was wir besprechen können, sind reine Vermutungen. Jetzt, wo du wach bist, kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist", sagte Athene. Sie zeigte auf Joshua. "Er hat uns gerufen. Du bist hier aufgetaucht, umgekippt und hast drei Tage durchgeschlafen."

"Drei Tage!"

Cerise war entsetzt.

"Eventuell hat der Trank, den Asklepios dir gegeben hat, das seine dazugetan", meinte Hermes lächelnd. "Aphrodite hat ihn gebeten, dich zu untersuchen. Du hast am Anfang nicht gut geschlafen."

"Deshalb bin ich so ausgeruht?"

Aphrodite nickte.

"Dein Geist hat sich nicht wirklich beruhigen lassen. Also hat Asklepios ihn dazu gezwungen. Ansonsten hätte dich dein Körper irgendwann im Stich gelassen."

"Aber jetzt bist du ja wach", sagte Joshua. "Du hast nichts gesagt, als du angekommen bist."

Cerise wusste nicht, wohin sie sehen sollte. Ihre letzte Unterhaltung mit Joshua war nicht wirklich gut gelaufen - und sie wusste, dass alle Anwesenden das auch wussten. Und trotzdem war sie in sein Haus geflüchtet.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte der Kirschgott.

Sie war dankbar, dass er sie nicht "Kleines" nannte, so wie er es sonst immer tat. Und sie wusste auch noch nicht, wie sie mit der Tatsache umgehen sollte, dass sie wieder mit ihrem alten Namen angesprochen worden war.

Wo sollte sie also anfangen in ihrer Erzählung?

"Ich war in unserem alten Haus", sagte sie schließlich.

"Euer altes Haus? Ich dachte, Joshua hat immer hier gewohnt." Hermes sah Mercutius strafend an und Aphrodite gab ihm vom Sofa aus einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Ah! Oh. Ja."

Mercutius wurde etwas rot.

"Warum?" wollte Athene wissen. "Es wird schwerer und schwerer zu reisen und du gehst genau jetzt in die Welt der Menschen? Selbst angesichts deiner besonderen Begabung für Portale ist das sehr riskant gewesen."

"Es ist der Todestag ihrer Eltern", sagte die Kirschgöttin. "Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an diesen Tag."

"Ach, wirklich", brach es aus Cerise hervor. "Kannst du die vielen Menschen also noch unterscheiden, die eurer glücklichen Ehe zum Opfer gefallen sind?"

Erschrockenes Schweigen.

"Das war der Tag an dem du Teil unseres Lebens wurdest", sagte Aphrodite ins Schweigen hinein.

Cerise sah zu Boden.

"Wo kommt die Wut her?" wollte Athene wissen. "So bist du sonst nicht?"

Sie sah Cerises Gesichtsausdruck und redete schnell weiter.

"Was nicht heißen soll, dass du nicht jedes Recht hast, sauer zu sein! Aber du bist es normalerweise nicht. Wir haben dich all die Jahre gesehen. Du warst traurig, aber selbst als wir dir erklärt haben, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist, warst du nie wütend."

Cerise dachte darüber nach.

"Ich habe immer unter euch gelebt. Es war normal, dass Menschen so etwas passiert."

"Und jetzt?" wollte Hermes wissen.

"Und jetzt habe ich gehört, dass ihr ungerecht und willkürlich in die Leben der Menschen eingreift. Und dass man euch dafür bestrafen muss."

Joshua wollte etwas sagen, doch Athene gebot ihm zu schweigen.

"Nicht. Das wäre jetzt nicht hilfreich."

Er schloss den Mund beleidigt wieder.

"Diplomatie ist nicht deine Stärke, Joshua", sagte Athene beruhigend. "Und du bist emotional. Das darfst du sein, du bist ein Mensch."

Die Kirschgötter drehten sich in diesem Moment um und begrüßten einen Neuankömmling.

"Hier lang", sagte der Kirschgott und half Dike mit einem Ast, die Tür zu treffen. Die Göttin der Gerechtigkeit trat vorsichtig in den Raum.

"Hallo Cerise!"

"Hallo Dike", sagte Cerise.

Hermes stand auf und führte Dike zu seinem Sessel. Er ließ sich auf Mercutius' Armlehne nieder.

"Es geht um Strafe", sagte Athene zu ihr.

Dike nickte und Cerise fragte sich, wie viele Gespräche in den letzten Tagen, während sie geschlafen hatte, wohl geführt worden waren.

"Bestrafung der Götter, hm?" sagte Dike und wandte sich Cerise zu. "Darum die vielen Versuchungen und darum die Bemühungen, Götter bei ihrem Treiben auf der Erde auffliegen zu lassen."

"Ja", sagte Cerise.

"Wer hat dir das gesagt?" wollte Dike wissen und es klang kein Unglauben, keine Anklage in dieser Frage mit. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Dike deshalb zum Gespräch dazugerufen. Diskussionen eskalierten seltener, wenn sie dabei war.

"Mein Vater", sagte Cerise und kam sich dabei selbst merkwürdig vor.

Joshua sprach jetzt doch:

"Dein Vater ist tot. Ich habe ihn selbst gesehen."

Cerise sah ihn jetzt doch an.

"Ich habe ihn auch gesehen. In unserem alten Haus. Lebendig. Er hat mich Elise genannt. Er sagte, dass er mir diesen Namen gegeben hat und dass ich ihn deshalb für immer tragen werde."

Das hatte nicht liebevoll väterlich geklungen, erinnerte sie sich. Aber das sagte sie nicht.

An Aphrodites Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass die Göttin es auch so verstanden hatte.

"Cerise", begann Joshua vorsichtig und nutzte dabei ihren neuen Namen, als hätte sie nichts gesagt. "Als ich damals bei euch angekommen bin, stand das Haus in Flammen. Die Kirschbäume sind gerade die Straße entlanggewandert und die Kirschgötter stritten sich vor dem Haus darum, wer diesmal überreagiert hatte. Ich habe für solche Fälle immer einen Kelch des Bacchus dabei: man füllt ihn einmal und er gießt aus, solange man will. Frag Bacchus nicht, was er davon hält, dass ich ihn für so etwas Lächerliches wie Wasser benutze. Auf jeden Fall habe ich eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis das Feuer gelöscht war. Dann bin ich ins Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern gekommen. Sie waren erschlagen worden, beide. Ich habe in ihren Kopfwunden Ast- und Rindenreste gefunden."

Die Kirschgötter raschelten verlegen mit den Ästen.

"Aber selbst, wenn sie nicht an den Schädelverletzungen gestorben wären, Cerise, das Haus hatte gebrannt. Sie wären an einer Rauchvergiftung gestorben. Jämmerlich erstickt, weil das Feuer ihnen keine Luft zum Atmen gelassen hätte. Ich habe sie nach draußen getragen. Asklepios war da. Sie waren beide tot."

"Mein Vater war in unserem Haus. Lebendig", wiederholte Cerise.

"Vielleicht ein Echo seines Lebens", bot Hermes an. "Ich kenne das. Manche hängen so sehr an ihrem Leben, selbst wenn ich ihre Seelen schon lange über den Styx geleitet habe, bleibt ein Teil von ihnen auf der Erde zurück."

"Das war kein Geist", sagte Cerise und gab sich große Mühe, nicht ungeduldig zu werden. Sie wusste ja, dass Asklepios sich nicht irrte in seinen Diagnosen und sie wusste auch, dass Joshua genügend Leichen gesehen hatte, um zu wissen, wann ein Mensch tot war.

"Mein Vater war lebendig. Er hat gesagt, er ist wieder aufgewacht und eine Frau hat ihm eine Aufgabe gegeben. Und jetzt kämpfen sie gemeinsam gegen euch. Um eure Herrschaft über die Menschen zu brechen."

"Welche Frau?" wollte Dike wissen.

"Weiß ich nicht. Er wollte, dass ich mitkomme zu ihr. Sie wollte mich kennenlernen. Sie hat festgestellt, dass ich ihnen in ihrem Kampf helfen könnte. Deshalb ist er zu mir gekommen."

Sie gab sich große Mühe und konnte die Bitterkeit doch nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten.

Aphrodite setzte sich auf, sagte aber nichts. Athene, Göttin der Weisheit und der Logik, aber nicht die Allergeschickteste, wenn es um emotionalen Beistand ging, sah auf ihre Hände. Sie rang sichtlich mit sich und entschied sich schließlich für einen möglichst positiven Kommentar.

"Es war gut, dass du nicht zu ihr gegangen bist."

Hermes und Mercutius nickten synchron.

"Was hat er über sie gesagt?" wollte Dike wissen.

"Sie hat ihn wieder aufgeweckt. Und sie kann zaubern. Sie hat ihm beigebracht, wie man ohne Schwerkraft stehen bleibt. Aber er ist noch nicht sehr gut darin."

Cerise sah, dass sie die Geschichte wohl zu bruchstückhaft erzählte, denn keiner der Anwesenden verstand, worum es ging.

Also begann sie zu erzählen, wie sie ins Haus gegangen war - den Zaubertrick ließ sie dabei außen vor - und in ihr altes Kinderzimmer. Wie ihr die fehlende Schwerkraft aufgefallen war und wie sie sich an eine Lektion Circes erinnert hatte.

Joshua runzelte die Stirn bei der Erwähung der Zauberin, aber er war bei Circe schon immer nachsichtiger gewesen, als wenn sie Loki besucht hatte.

"Die Physik löst sich auch auf?" Mercutius rutsche unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her. "Das ist relativ uncool. Was können wir dagegen tun?"

"Nicht mehr als bisher. Weiterflicken", sagte Athene düster. "Also ist es schlimmer, als wir vermutet hatten."

"Wir müssen diese Frau finden", stellte Hermes fest. "Zuerst halten wir sie auf, damit sie nicht noch mehr Chaos stiftet. Und dann können wir herausfinden, wie sie den Tod um deinen Vater betrogen hat."

"Geht das denn?" fragte Cerise.

"Die Totengötter lassen Seelen manchmal gehen", sagte Aphrodite langsam. Aber das scheint mir hier nicht der Fall gewesen zu sein. Alle wussten, dass du hier lebst. Wenn Pluto oder Hades oder Hel oder sonst einer der Goth-WG da unten beschlossen hätte, deinen Vater gehen zu lassen, dann hätten sie dir Bescheid gegeben."

"Das stimmt", sagte Hermes. "Gerade Hel mag dich gern, weil ihr Vater dich auch mag."

"Wie kann man einen Menschen noch auferstehen lassen?"

Cerise sah die Götter fragend an. "Ich habe meinen Vater immerhin gesehen!"

"Zauberei", sagte Athene. "Aber die Macht, die dazu nötig ist, kann kein Mensch ansammeln, ohne, dass er einem von uns mal aufgefallen wäre. Oder Joshua. Immerhin hat er auch immer ein Auge auf besondere Zwischenfälle." Sie sah Joshua an.

"Ich kann mich an keine großen Zauberer seit Rasputin erinnern", sagte der.

"Es müsste ja auch eine Frau sein", wandte Aphrodite ein.

"Frauen werden nicht so mächtig", sagte Joshua mit einem Brustton der Überzeugung, der Cerise fast dazu gebracht hätte, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Sie hielt sich zurück und begnügte sich damit, Aphrodite insgeheim um den bohrenden Blick zu beneiden, den sie Joshua zuwarf und unter dem er sich wand.

"Sag das nicht Circe", sagte Dike. "Sie sieht das sicher ein wenig anders. Oder Morgana. Oder Marie Laveau."

Joshua schnaubte verächtlich und schrie erschrocken, als der Teppich unter seinen Füßen plötzlich weggezogen wurde.

"Dünnes Eis", warnte Aphrodite ihn gutgelaunt.

"War es ein Zombie? Oder war es wirklich dein Vater?" fragte die Kirschgöttin. Sie fand Voodoo höchst interessant, hatte sie Cerise schon vor einiger Zeit gestanden. Papa Legba hatte ihr bei mehr als einem Fest schöne Augen gemacht.

"Es war kein Zombie", begann Cerise nun doch ungeduldig zu werden, dann aber stutzte sie. "Ich weiß nicht. Er war so uninteressiert. Als ob ich selbst ihn nicht interessieren würde. Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er mich nicht geholt hat, wenn er doch lebte. Er hatte nichtmal ein schlechtes Gewissen."

Joshua wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

"Du warst noch sehr klein, als sie gestorben sind. Bist du sicher, dass er zu Lebzeiten anders war?"

Cerise wollte wieder auffahren und wieder stutzte sie.

"Ich glaube schon."

Aphrodite und Athene wechselten einen Blick, dann sprach Athene.

"Einen Zombie kann man von einem lebenden Menschen schon ziemlich gut unterscheiden. Wenn du ihn für lebendig gehalten hast, war er das wahrscheinlich auch. Es gibt für diese Wesen keine besonders wirkungsvollen Trugzauber. Und du bist immerhin in der Lage, bis zu einem gewissen Maß die Physik deinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Ein solcher Trugzauber wäre dir wahrscheinlich auch aufgefallen."

"Was heißt das also?"

"Die Zauberin hat ihn wiedererweckt. Vielleicht sind dabei auch ein paar seiner Charaktereigenschaften auf der Strecke geblieben, vielleicht war er immer schon so. Das ist im Grunde aber auch egal. Wichtig ist nur: wir wissen jetzt, dass es eine Zauberin gibt, die mächtig genug ist für solche Magie. Die muss jemandem aufgefallen sein. Wir suchen sie, wir stoppen sie."

Hermes sah sich um.

"Was? Wollt ihr noch ein paar Stunden über Zombies und Kindheitserinnerungen rätseln, oder wollen wir aktiv werden? Es scheint ja doch ein recht drängendes Problem zu sein."

"Wir berufen den Rat ein", beschloss Athene. "Cerise kommt mit."

"Der Rat ist die oberste Instanz der göttlichen Gefilde", wandte Joshua ein. "Sie ist ein Kind."

"Sie dreht dir noch im Schlaf den Hals um", warnte Aphrodite ihn weiterhin bestens gelaunt.

xxx

Der Rat war tatsächlich die oberste Instanz der göttlichen Gefilde. Allerdings stellte Cerise schnell fest, dass sich die Götter hier keinen Deut vernünftiger verhielten, als die restliche Zeit über.

"Was soll das heißen? Natürlich kann ich in diesem Aufzug über die Straße gehen. Und wie ich das kann", zischte Loki Odin zu, der in einem der großen Thronsessel lümmelte, die den obersten Göttern jedes Pantheons zustanden. Der Trickster trug einen grünen Umhang und einen goldenen Helm mit Hörnern. Sein normalerweise helles Haar hatte einen dunklen Ton angenommen, seine kühlen Augen blitzen dunkel aus dem Helm hervor.

"Das ist zur Zeit in!"

Odin schnaubte verächtlich.

"Quatsch ist das. Und du siehst aus wie eine Kuh. Dabei war es damals doch ein Pferd, nicht wahr?"

"Dabei war es damals doch ein Pferd, nicht wahr?" äffte Loki ihn nach. "Natürlich war es ein Pferd. Weil du dumm genug warst, mit einem Riesen Geschäfte abzuschließen und ihn dann nicht bezahlen zu wollen. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass Sleipnir dir nicht gefällt. Keiner sonst kann mit einem achtbeinigen Pferd aufwarten."

Cerise hörte dem Geplänkel mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie hatte Sleipnir immer sehr beeindruckend gefunden. Als man ihr erklärt hatte, dass er eines der Kinder von Loki war, hatte sie nur gelacht. Wenn er Vater eines Wolfes, einer Schlange und einer Göttin der Unterwelt sein konnte, dann sprach auch nichts gegen ein Pferd. Nur die Sache mit den acht Beinen hatte ihr immer zu denken gegeben und Loki, der keinen Spaß ungenutzt ließ, auch wenn er ihn Freunde kostete, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihr über Monate hinweg Spinnen ins Haus zu schicken, die einen Pferdekopf hatten und wieherten.

Neben ihr versuchte Joshua einem sehr betrunkenen Bacchus zu erklären, dass er den nie versiegenden Kelch, den er sich vor ein paar Jahrhunderten geliehen hatte, noch eine Weile behalten musste. Gerade jetzt war es nur gut, immer ein Löschwerkzeug in der Nähe zu haben, dem das Wasser nicht ausging.

"Aber das ist ein Weinkelch! Wein, Joshua. Nicht Wasser. Da ist nicht mal Alkohol drin!"

Aphrodite saß plaudernd neben Hephaistos und tätschelte ihm die müden Knie. Sie bemerkte den Blick von Cerise und hob die Schultern.

"Wahrscheinlich wollte Joshua dich nie hier dabeihaben, weil du dann sehen würdest, wie lächerlich wir sind."

Athene räusperte sich. Es kehrte Stille im großen Rund ein.

Zeus erhob sich, immerhin hatten drei Götter seines Pantheons die Versammlung einberufen und er ließ sich den Moment nicht nehmen.

"Willkommen, Schwestern und Brüder. Wir wollen im hohen Rat der göttlichen Gefilde nun also beraten."

Jupiter, genau wie seine griechische Entsprechung mit einem Bündel Blitzen in der Hand, gähnte demonstrativ.

"Dafür, dass die Rhetorik aus dem alten Griechenland kommt, bist du darin doch sehr unbeleckt."

Aphrodite und Venus lachten dreckig, so dass Eros, der sich an sie herangepirscht hatte, zusammenzuckte.

"Mädels", mahnte Ischtar.

"Was also habt ihr vor diesen hohen Rat zu bringen?" fragte Odin.

Athene stand auf, bevor an einer Stelle der Runde wieder eine Diskussion aufflammen konnte und erklärte in knappen, durchdachten Worten, worum es ging und welche Hilfe sie von den anderen Göttern erbat.

"Kennt einer von euch eine Sterbliche, die mächtig genug ist, Tote auferstehen zu lassen?" schloss sie.

"Möglichst eine, die selbst noch am Leben ist. Morgana zählt nicht", fügte Aphrodite hinzu, Loki freundlich anlächelnd, dessen Grinsen daraufhin etwas starr wurde.

"Nein, dann kenne ich keine", gab er schmallippig zurück.

Das Gemurmel brandete von Neuem auf. Auf ihren erstaunten Blick hin, sah Joshua sich nun doch einmal genötigt, seinem Schützling die Situation zu erklären.

"Stell sie dir als nicht allzu helle Halbstarke vor. Sie denken still für sich nicht besonders erfolgreich nach. Wenn man sie aber reden lässt, dass löst sich die eine oder andere Gedankenblockade und sie beginnen, ernsthaft nachzudenken. Wenn man sie nicht reden lässt, erinnern sie sich nur an die Hälfte."

"Das ist nicht sehr schmeichelhaft", sagte Hermes. "Aber leider ist es wahr."

Lautes Rufen am dunkleren Ende des Rundes ließ sie aufmerksam werden.

"Eine solche Maid wäre eine Eroberung wert", dröhnte Thor gerade.

"Wenn ich es dir doch sage", hielt Ares dagegen. "Ich habe sie erobert. Sie war ein wildes Ding. Jung und schön. Und so mächtig, dass du ein wohliges Kribbeln im Magen gespürt hast, wenn sie mit den Zähnen-"

"Danke", unterbrach Joshua ihn hastig. "Bildlich genug."

"Du hast dir von ihr einen blasen lassen und weil sie so gefährlich war, hat es dich besonders angemacht?" wollte Cerise wissen.

Joshua sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und Ares wand sich ein wenig. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass man ihn so forschend ansah, wenn er von seinen Eroberungen erzählte.

"Ja", sagte er schließlich einfach nur. "Etwa so."

"Bewahre mich", murmelte Joshua verzeifelt.

"Hast du zwischendurch auch mit ihr gesprochen? Hast du ihren Namen gehört? Oder hatte sie den Mund immer voll?" fragte Aphrodite. "Ich hoffe doch, dass du den Mund zwischendurch auch voll hattest. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du darin sehr gut, nachdem man dich ermutigt hatte."

Ein weiteres dreckiges Lachen von Venus und ein donnerndes Lachen von Thor durchbrachen die Stille.

"Leute, ihr seid alle Götter. An Promiskuität steht hier keiner dem anderen etwas nach", unterbrach Athene ungeduldig.

"War einer deiner Beinamen nicht 'die Jungfräuliche'?" fragte Loki interessiert.

"Kannst du dich an den Namen der Zauberin erinnern, die es dir so göttlich besorgt hat?" fragte Cerise genervt. "Wir wollen doch weiterkommen. Die Welt zerbricht und ihr habt nichts besseres zun tun als euch in Schwanzvergleichen zu ergehen?"

Ares zauderte, dann gab er zu:

"Nein. Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht. Was sollte der mich auch kümmern?"

Aphrodite schüttelte den Kopf.

"Anfänger."

"Erinnerst du dich, wie sie ausgesehen hat? Und was hat sie gemacht, dass du weißt, wie mächtig sie ist?" Cerise beschloss, dass sie ein andermal das schüchterne Mädchen auf seinem ersten Ausflug zum hohen Rat spielen konnte. Jetzt brauchte sie Antworten.

"Nun, ich denke, ich könnte mich ausreichend an sie erinnern, wenn man mir die Zeit gibt. Bisher erinnere ich mich fast nur an ihren Hinterkopf."

Röhrend schlugen die anwesenden Kriegsgötter sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern. Was für Kerle sie doch waren.

Cerise verdrehte die Augen und zwang sich, durchzuatmen. So war der Kriegsgott nun einmal.

Ein Arschloch.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann formte sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf.

"Ein Bild."

"Ich habe kein Bild von ihr", versicherte Ares ihr, jetzt wieder sehr viel selbstbewusster, da seine Männlichkeit in seinen Augen wieder komplett hergestellt war.

"Aber in deinem Gedächtnis", sagte Cerise und ignorierte den Blick, den Joshua ihr zuwarf. "Lass es mich rausholen."

"Äh. Nein." Ares lachte weiter, warf nun aber doch wieder einen beunruhigten Blick in die Runde. Götter halfen sich gegenseitig - außer einer von ihnen wurde als Versuchskaninchen gebraucht und das Experiment versprach unterhaltsam zu werden für die Zuschauer.

"Wie meinst du das?" wollte Athene wissen. "Wer hat dir so etwas beigebracht?"

Loki hob gleich abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Keiner", sagte Cerise. "Es ist mir gerade eingefallen. Ich weiß, wie es geht."

"Instinktive Magie", sagte Odin interessiert. "Das ist beneidenswert."

Die nordischen Götter gehörten zu den wenigen Bewohnern der göttlichen Gefilde, die Magie nicht komplett ablehnten. Odin selbst hatte immerhin ein Auge für einige Zauberkräfte geopfert.

Loki trat zu Cerise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Im gleichen Moment griff Joshua nach ihrem anderen Arm und zog sie nach hinten. Schwankend blieb sie zwischen den beiden stehen.

"Keine Magie", sagte Joshua streng. "Nicht von dir. Du weißt nicht, was du dabei vielleicht heraufbeschwörst."

"Aber wir wissen danach vielleicht, mit wem wir es zu tun haben", sagte Loki glatt. "Lass sie machen. Sie ist gut!"

Cerise wusste, was jetzt kam, denn die Diskussion führten Loki und Joshua, und bei ganz besonderen Gelegenheiten auch noch Circe, wann immer es um Cerise und den Gebrauch von Magie ging.

Loki nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und trat drohend auf Joshua zu. In solchen Momenten bemerkte Cerise immer erst, dass er eigentlich einer der Riesen war.

Joshua seinerseits plusterte sich ein wenig auf. Er wich vor Göttern nicht zurück, wenn er sich im Recht fühlte.

Cerise wusste nur, dass sie in diesem Moment keiner mehr festhielt.

Sie trat auf Ares zu und streckte eine Hand in Richtung seiner Schläfen aus.

"Hey", machte der erschrocken. "So nicht!"

"Stillhalten, Bruder", sagte Hermes freundlich und hielt ihn fest. "Wir wüssten alle gern, wie deine wahnsinnige Freundin aussieht."

Mars griff ebenfalls nach Ares.

"Ich finde das wirklich interessant! Wenn es funktioniert, könnten wir in Zukunft immer gleich wissen, ob wir eine Frau schon zum zweiten Mal überfallen."

Aphrodite runzelte ob sie viel Dummheit die Stirn, während Hephaistos seinen Hammer hob und auf Mars zuging.

"Du hast nichts verstanden", sagte er ruhig. Mars wurde unter seiner auf dem Schlachtfeld erworbenen Bräune etwas blasser.

"Ich bin lernfähig", sagte er und nickte dabei nachdrücklich.

Cerise blendete das Gerede aus und berührte Ares' Schläfe. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, öffnete dann jedoch nach einem Moment wieder die Augen und atmete aus.

"Es tut nicht weh. Bist du dir sicher, dass da weißt, was du da tust?"

Aber Cerise hörte ihn nicht. Sie ließ sich von der Magie leiten. Durch Erinnerungen voller Schlachtrufe und die Schreie von Gefallenen und Niedergemetzelten sauste sie, immer auf der Suche nach dem einen Moment, der ihr endlich ein Bild liefern konnte.

Die Magie wusste, wohin. Wie ein Sog tauchte sie durch Schichten der Erinnerung.

Dann erkannte Cerise plötzlich einen Kopf. Es Gesicht. Es nahm Konturen an, während sie es ansah.

"Wir wollen sie alle sehen", sagte sie plötzlich und nahm eine Hand von der Schläfe des Kriegsgottes. Sie wies mit der freien Hand vor sich in die Luft und das Bild, das sich eben noch im Geiste des Gottes befunden hatte, zeigte sich nun immer deutlicher in der Runde.

Es war eine schöne Frau. Dunkles, wallendes Haar. Dunkelbraune Augen, in denen Machthunger glänzte. Dunkle Haut und Wangenknochen, die verrieten, dass sie wahrscheinlich aus Südamerika kam. Schlank, sportlich, alles, was ein Kriegsgott sich wünschte. Dazu aber noch mehr: Willensstärke sprach aus ihrer Haltung: der Rücken gerade, die Beine leicht gespreizt. Sie stand da wie eine Herrscherin, dachte Cerise und beobachtete, wie sich die Frau immer weiter offenbarte.

Schmale Lippen. Ein herrischer Zug um die Mundwinkel. Sie konnte Befehle erteilen. Und die zu Fäusten geballten Hände verrieten, dass sie auch darauf achtete, dass ihre Befehle eingehalten wurden.

"Sie ist wunderschön", murmelte Aphrodite nun auch. "Wie ein Raubtier: so schön, dass du stehenbleibst, um es zu bewundern, bevor es dich verschlingt."

Loki nickte anerkennend.

"Das ist sehr saubere Arbeit. Du bist ein sehr begabtes Naturtalent. Instinktive Magie, da hat Odin ganz recht. Sehr beeindruckend."

"Ich finde es beunruhigend", moserte Joshua.

"Saucool", beschloss Cerise in diesem Moment. "Ich kann zaubern."

Das Abbild der Frau blieb in der Luft hängen, nachdem Loki einen Zauberspruch darüber gesprochen hatte.

"Den bring ich dir auch noch bei", versprach er Cerise.

"Wer ist diese Frau", verlangte Zeus zu wissen. "Warum konnten die Parzen sie nicht finden?"

"Sie ist eine mächtige Zauberin. Sie kann sich sicherlich schützen vor solchen Nachforschungen. Bei Ares war sie unvorsichtig, deshalb ist ihr Bild ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben. Normalerweise hätte sie sicher auch das nicht zugelassen", sagte Athene. "Sie macht also doch Fehler. Das sind sehr gute Nachrichten für uns."

"Sie konnte sich nicht aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen, weil sie geschlafen hat, als ich gegangen bin. Was sagst du dazu, meine Liebe?" wollte Ares breit grinsend von Aphrodite wissen. "Es hat auch seine Vorteile, nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen zu bleiben."

Aphrodite ignorierte ihn und Cerise beneidete sie sehr um diese Gabe.

"Wenn du erst mal mit einer ganzen Reihe solcher Versager geschlafen hast, dann wirst du das auch können", sagte Venus tröstend.

"Nichts da", mischte sich Joshua wieder ein, woraufhin selbst Eros breit grinsen musste.

"Wir suchen jetzt also diese Frau?" fragte Cerise, um von ihren roten Wangen abzulenken.

"Es gibt Zaubersprüche, mit denen man jemanden finden kann. Cerise, Circe und Loki sind mächtig genug, diese Zauber anzuwenden. Auch einige andere Götter sind dazu in der Lage. Wir werden sie benachrichtigen. Dann beginnen wir mit der Suche. Wenn diese Frau glaubt, sie kann uns einfach so in die Knie zwingen, dann hat sie sich getäuscht", donnerte Zeus und stand auf. Das Bündel Blitze in seiner Hand zuckte bedrohlich.

"Lasst die Jagd beginnen."

xxx

Cerise wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon mit Aphrodite durch die Stadt gelaufen war.

Die Frau war hier gewesen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Cerise hatte von Loki und Circe im Schnellverfahren einen Zauber gelernt, der es ihr erlaubte, die Frau aus dem Gedächtnis von Ares aufzuspüren.

Wobei das richtige Wort wahrscheinlich eher nachspüren war. Es war nicht so, dass der Zauber ihr erlaubte, direkt den Aufenthaltsort der Frau zu sehen (“Wenn wir das könnten, hätten wir schon lange den GPS-Peilsendermarkt übernommen und die Welt in einen Überwachungsstaat verwandelt”, hatte Zeus ihr in einem ehrlichen Moment, von dem es bei ihm nicht viele gab, anvertraut). Vielmehr erkannte der Zauber die Spuren, die sie hinterlassen hatte und man konnte diesen Spuren dann folgen. Wie alt die Spuren waren, erkannte man nicht absolut, sondern nur relativ. Deshalb waren in diesem Moment auf der gesamten Welt 30 Zweierteams unterwegs, die Spuren der Frau folgten.

Sie war offenbar gut rumgekommen, denn Joshua und Krishna kletterten in diesem Augenblick auf dem K2 herum.

“Sie werden Sie dort nicht finden”, hatte Aphrodite gesagt, “aber vielleicht hat sie dort eine Weile lang gecampt. Dann kann man auch noch herausfinden, was sie getan hat und was sie plant.”

“Und vielleicht hat sie ein Tagebuch hinterlassen, in dem genau steht, was sie vorhat, wenn die Wirklichkeit erst mal zusammengebrochen ist. Wahrscheinlich stehen da auch noch ihre Schwächen drin. Dick und fett unterstrichen.”

Cerise hatte ihren Sarkasmus vor Aphrodite noch nie zurückgehalten.

Die Göttin der Liebe lachte wie üblich nachsichtig und schubste Cerise voran.

“Dann lass uns weitersuchen und den Spuren des Bösewichts folgen, oh große, weise Führerin. Dir kann man halt nichts vormachen.”

Cerise lächelte. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Blick, den Joshua ihr zugeworfen hatte, als sie das Bild der Frau aus Ares Kopf herbeibeschworen hatte. Zuerst Erstaunen, dann purer Horror.

“Ich schätze, wenn das hier vorbei ist, brauche ich ein eigenes Haus”, sagte sie.

“Weil dein Ego nicht mehr zusammen mit dem Monster-Ego von Joshua unter ein Dach passt?”

“Joshua will bestimmt nicht mehr, dass ich bei ihm wohne. Er hat Angst vor mir.”

Aphrodite wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

“Nicht vor dir. Eher vor der Magie, die in dir steckt. Das Problem mit Magie ist, dass nur derjenige sie nutzen kann, dem sie gehört. Wir Götter sind mit unserer Macht an unsere Rolle gebunden. Magier können ihre Werkzeuge einfach so nutzen. Manchmal sind wir Götter da ein bisschen neidisch drauf.”

“Neidisch? Aber ihr seid Götter!” Cerise blieb stehen und sah Aphrodite erstaunt an. Sie standen mitten in der Fußgängerzone, doch die Menschen machten einen Bogen um sie. Keiner rempelte sie an. Nur wenn ein Passant zufällig in Aphrodites Gesicht sah, blieb er stehen und lief dann erst nach ein paar Minuten unsicher murmelnd weiter.

“Genau. Und weil wir Götter sind, sind wir auf alles und jeden neidisch, der etwas hat, was wir nicht haben. Mal ganz grundsätzlich. Ist dir bisher ja bestimmt schon mal aufgefallen, oder?” begann Aphrodite sachlich zu erläutern. “Und du bist jetzt also magisch begabt. Du kannst Bilder aus Köpfen herauszaubern. Und im Gegensatz zu Loki, der nebenher noch dazu verdammt ist, zyklusweise Ragnarök zu verursachen, und zu Circe, die sich mit nervigen Besuchern auf ihrer Insel rumschlagen muss und sie in Schweine verwandeln muss, um ihnen überhaupt Herr zu werden, kannst du anstellen, was du willst. Keiner verlangt von dir, dass du eine Rolle erfüllst. Kein Mensch betet zu dir und erhöht damit den Druck auf dich, weil du damit auch weiterhin das tun musst, was du immer schon getan hast. Du bist frei und hast diese Magie zur Verfügung. Es ist zum Kotzen, so gut geht es dir.”

Cerise schüttelte den Kopf.

“Aber ich gehöre nicht dazu! Ihr seid übernatürliche Wesen, ich bin nur ein Mensch. Es gibt ja noch mehr Menschen, die Magie benutzen. Aber die leben nicht zusammen. Ihr schon.”

“Nun, ein paar Ansammlungen von Zauberern gibt es schon. Manchmal bilden sich Gruppen. Es gibt auch Schulen, in manchen Ecken der Welt. Aber das brauchst du nicht. Du bist der Streber, der schon alles kann.”

Aphrodite lachte jetzt und Cerise dachte, wie sehr es doch darauf ankam, wer was zu einem sagte, denn bei jedem anderen wäre sie nun schwer beleidigt gewesen. Aphrodite aber meinte das nett und Cerise wusste das.

“Du bist eine von uns. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Eine Aufgabe zu haben, erfüllt dich selbst vielleicht. Gibt dir Selbstwertgefühl. Gibt dir zu tun und zu denken. Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass du eh schon zu uns gehörst. Du bist für uns wie ein Familienmitglied. Das Küken, wenn man so will.”

Sie wuschelte Cerises Frisur durcheinander und lachte hell auf, als die sich lautstark beschwerte.

“Lass das! Meine Haare! Und ich bin kein Küken!”

“Du bist unser Küken”, beharrte Aphrodite. “Und du wirst schon etwas finden, was dich erfüllt. Aber Selbstwertgefühl, das kannst du auch so haben.”

Cerise blinzelte.

“Wann sind wir dazu übergegangen, mein Selbstwertgefühl zu diskutieren?”

Die Göttin verbeugte sich galant und erwiederte: “Das ist meine Gabe. Ich weiß, was jemand braucht, noch bevor er selbst es weiß.”

“Klingt nach Bevormundung.”

“Klingt nach der Rückkehr deiner Pubertät”, konterte Aphrodite.

“Dich bevormundet keiner”, hielt Cerise dagegen. “Du hast keinen Vater, der sich weigert, deinen neuen Namen zu benutzen, weil er dir den alten Namen gegeben hat. Du hast keinen Joshua, der sich seit Jahren dagegen ausspricht, dass ich in Magie ausgebildet werde, weil er denkt, dass nur Götter und Männer Großes vollbringen dürfen. Du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst.”

Aphrodite dachte darüber nach.

“Das ist richtig. Ich bin frei, was das angeht. Ich habe keinen Vater, immerhin bin ich aus Schaum geboren. Aber deshalb verfüge ich auch über eine ganz andere Perspektive auf vieles. Ich verstehe zum Beispiel auch nicht, wieso du glaubst, Joshua immer noch Gehorsam zu schulden. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du deinen Vater nicht ignorierst, wenn er dich Elise nennt. Ich kenne den Gehorsam gegenüber einem Vater nicht.”

“Beneidenswert”, sagte Cerise bitter. “Muss schön sein.”

“Ich bin die Göttin der romantischen Liebe. Ich kenne nur diesen Aspekt der Zuneigung. Und ich bin so gut darin, für diesen Aspekt zu werben,, dass die meisten Leute vergessen haben, dass es auch andere Liebe gibt”, erklärte Aphrodite. Cerise sah sie erstaunt an.

“Eben, das meine ich. Die Leute vergessen das gern. Ich kenne diese Art von Liebe nicht. Ich beobachte sie nur an Menschen und finde sie sehr interessant. Immerhin bringt sie dich nach all den Jahren dazu, deinen Namen anzuzweifeln.”

“Jeder glaubt, wenn er mir einen Namen gibt, dann gehöre ich ihm. So fühlt es sich zumindest an.”

Aphrodite nickte zustimmend: “Das ist die Grundidee dahinter. So steht es schon in einigen Schöpfungsmythen. Als Gott die Welt erschuf und so weiter.”

“Also glaubt Joshua, dass ich ihm gehöre?”

“Er glaubt zumindest, dass er dir sagen kann, was du tun und lassen sollst und das läuft wahrscheinlich aufs Gleiche raus”, gab Aphrodite zu. “Aber du hast einen entscheidenden Vorteil.”

“Der da wäre?” Cerise wusste nicht, wie sie auf dieses Thema gekommen waren, aber ihr Magen krampfte sich immer mehr zusammen. Sie war Besitz.

“Du bist bei uns Göttern aufgewachsen. Du kennst die narrativen Strukturen der Wirklichkeit zwar - aber du weißt auch, dass man sie brechen kann. Und du besitzt jede Menge Magie! Warum solltest du dich mit so etwas Banalem wie den Erwartungshaltungen anderer Leute aufhalten?”

Cerise stutzte. So hatte sie das noch nie betrachtet.

Aphrodite dagegen kam gerade erst in Fahrt. Im Nachhinein musste Cerise zugeben, dass sie sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, ob die Göttin der Liebe hin und wieder auch mal Dampf ablassen musste.

Sie hatte sich grundsätzlich wenig Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es Aphrodite so ging, immerhin war sie eine Göttin, verdammt noch mal, und alle Männer (und Frauen) drehten sich nach ihr um. Sie konnte Joshua durch einen Blick zum Schweigen bringen. Nach Cerises Ansicht gab es nicht viel, worüber sie sich beschweren konnte.

Offensichtlich gab es doch so einiges.

“Ganz ehrlich, ihr Menschen habt diesen unfassbaren Vorteil: Keine festgelegten Rollen. Und was macht ihr? Ihr legt euch selbst Rollen zurecht. Hausfrau und Mutter. Ernährer der Familie. Alte Jungfer. Weibischer Tänzer. Lächerlich!”

Aphrodite mochte die Menschen sonst recht gern. Cerise hatte sie noch nie so erlebt.

“Diese narrativen Strukturen, auf die Joshua achtgibt, die sind wichtig, keine Frage. Sonst würden wir ihn seine Arbeit ja nicht machen lassen. Aber nicht alle! Die Welt braucht ein Grundgerüst und mehr hatte sie lange Zeit auch nicht. Und damit hat alles wunderbar funktioniert! Die Flüsse flossen bergab, Regen kam von oben nach unten, Fortpflanzung passierte mehr oder weniger geordnet. Es war ein sehr schlichtes, stabiles Gebäude, das da herumstand. Ihr Menschen habt so viele Zwischenstockwerke in das Gebäude eingezogen, dass man mittlerweile nur noch zwischen den Stockwerken herumkriechen muss. Und dann fragt ihr euch, warum es so schwer ist, ein aufrechtes Leben zu führen.”

Schnaufend gestikulierte Aphrodite und einige Leute blieben offen starrend stehen. Der Blick der Göttin war wütend, ihre Stirn gerunzelt, ihre Wangen gerötet. Sie war Aphrodite, ihre Emotionen waren immer laut und unverkennbar. Als Cerise die Leute ihrerseits ansah, versuchten ein paar Männer vergeblich ihre Erektion zu verbergen und ein paar Frauen liefen schwer atmend weiter. Es war zum Brechen. Selbst stinksauer machte Aphrodite die Leute noch an.

Dann fiel Cerise wieder ein, das Athene etwas ähnliches gesagt hatte.

“Athene meinte, man könnte ein paar Zwischenbalken ausreißen, davon würde das Gerüst der Wirklichkeit nicht einstürzen.”

“Genau”, stimmte Aphrodite ihr zu. Sie lächelte leicht, ein Lächeln, das Cerise galt, nicht der Welt im Allgemeinen. “Die Welt kann sich so sehr ändern! Ein Großteil dieser Regeln ist ja nicht zwingend.”

“Die Prinzessin kann den Prinzen vor dem Drachen retten?” wollte Cerise, nun ihrerseits lächelnd, wissen.

“Warum denn nicht? So ein Drache ist nicht allzu schwer zu besiegen, wenn man weiß, wo man ihn treffen muss. Wenn man es nicht weiß, ist es auch schon egal, ob man ein Mann oder eine Frau ist, tot ist tot. Wobei ich nicht wüsste, warum eine Prinzessin einen Prinz retten sollte, der dumm genug ist, sich mit einem Drachen anzulegen. Was will sie mit dem Deppen?”

“Lieben, heiraten, Kinder kriegen”, zählte Cerise auf.

“Es gibt etwas, das nennt sich Genpool. Durch solche Aktionen stärkt man ihn nicht.”

Aphrodite schüttelte den Kopf.

“Diese Geschichte von den Alpha-Männchen, die die schönsten Weibchen verdient haben, die ist Mist. Ganz ehrlich. Ein paar von den Alpha-Männen waren interessant. Aber viele waren auch ziemliche Psychopathen. Denk nur an Herakles. Es hat nicht allzu viel gebraucht, als Hera ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat.”

“Aus Eifersucht”, schoss Cerise dazwischen. “Euer Leben muss so unfassbar langweilig sein.”

“Kann man so nicht sagen. Wir machen es uns selbst eigentlich sehr interessant”, gab Aphrodite zurück und lächelte dabei ein Lächeln, das Cerise daran erinnerte, dass die Götter sie vielleicht als eine der Ihren betrachteten, aber eine ganz andere Perspektive auf die Welt hatten, als ein Mensch. Wahrscheinlich machte die Unsterblichkeit das mit einem.

“Aber mal ganz ehrlich. Männliche Helden hatten alle einen psychischen Schaden.”

“Moderne Literatur würde das einen glaubwürdigen Charakter nennen”, hielt Cerise dagegen.

“Richtig. Aber moderne Literatur verlangt von ihren Lesern nicht, dass sie moralische Vorbilder aus ihren Charaktern macht, sondern möchte, dass man sie versteht und dass man sich in ihnen wiederfindet. Und bei Herakles und Achilles und Theseus und wie sie nicht alles heißen, vergesst ihr das. Ihr nennt sie Helden und macht sie zweidimensional. Ihr findet sie entweder toll oder schrecklich. Dazwischen gibt es nichts für euch.”

„Was hat das mit der Frage zu tun, ob Männer oder Frauen Helden sind?“

„Es geht nicht um ODER. Es ging nie ums entweder-oder. Es geht immer nur um ein UND. Sowohl als auch. Frauen können Helden sein und waren es in der Geschichte auch oft genug und waren genauso angeschlagen und psychisch gestört und heldenhaft und siegreich wie Männer. Es ist völlig egal, wer der Held ist und wer gerettet wird.“

Cerise dachte darüber einen Moment lang nach.

„Du meinst, wir stehen uns selbst im Weg. Wir könnten sein wie Götter: nicht an die Geschlechterrollen gebunden. Aber weil wir diese Rollen für so wichtig halten, festigen wir den Käfig, in dem wir sitzen noch.“

„Von innen“, bestätigte Aphrodite. Und wenn man eine Wand von innen befestigt, nimmt man sich selbst immer mehr den Platz zum Leben. Und deshalb war es auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es den Leuten im Käfig irgendwann zu eng wird und sie versuchen, auszubrechen. Und das wird dann zu Unruhe und Gewalt führen.“

„Und da führt kein Weg dran vorbei?“

Cerise fand diese Aussicht nicht besonders verlockend. Heldinnen, die mit Helden gleichgestellt waren, das gefiel ihr natürlich. Gewalt nicht so sehr.“

„Du meinst, man könnte den Leuten doch einfach sagen, dass sie sich seit Jahrtausenden Mist einreden? Und dann sagen sich die Leute ‚Natürlich! Dass ich da nicht früher dran gedacht habe! Lass es uns ab jetzt anders machen, ist ja auch viel vernünftiger.‘“

Aphrodite schüttelte den Kopf: „So funktioniert das nicht und das weißt du auch. Wenn man Macht hat, gibt man sie nicht freiwillig her. Wenn man einen Platz in einem funktionierenden System hat, dann gefährdet man den nicht, indem man das System in Frage stellt. Dieser Wandel wird nicht freiwillig kommen und er kann gar nicht friedlich sein.“

Cerise sah die Göttin fragend an: „Wenn wir uns so gegen Schmerz und Wandel stellen, wieso glaubst du dann, sollte es überhaupt jemals zu einem Wandel kommen?“

„Weil der Käfig zu eng wird. Und es immer mehr Leuten auffällt“, sagte Aphrodite. „Und die Tatsache, dass momentan noch andere Gewissheiten wegfallen, wie zum Beispiel die Schwerkraft und ähnliche Kleinigkeiten, macht das System nur noch schwächer.“

„Wenn die Welt sich so sehr ändert, was wird dann aus euch Göttern?“ wollte Cerise wissen. „Seid ihr dann überflüssig?“

Aphrodite wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Ich denke nicht. Wir sind Personifikationen von grundsätzlichen Gefühlen und Gegebenheiten der Welt. Liebe wird es immer geben. Ich vermute – oder hoffe doch zumindest, dass es eher mehr Liebe geben wird und weniger Hass und Ärger. Aber das ist natürlich nur meine Meinung. Ares und Thor würden dir ein anderes Lied singen.“

Xxx

Joshua fluchte, während er am Hang an der Quelle des Nils herumstapfte. Der Luvironza war der offizielle Quellfluss des längsten Flusses der Welt. Er entsprang, wie das die meisten Flüsse taten, an einem Berghang, in diesem Fall am Hang des Mont Gikizi und plätscherte von da ins Tal und dann über 6800 km quer durch Afrika bis er schließlich ins Mittelmeer mündete. An seinen Ufern waren Hochkulturen entstanden, untergegangen und wieder entstanden. Ohne den Nil hätte es auch die Hochkultur der großen Ägypter nie gegeben. Die Städte an seinen Ufern ließen allein durch den Klang ihrer Namen Bilder von außergewöhnlichen Bauwerken und großen Ereignissen im Kopf der Zuhörer entstehen. Assuan, Asyut, Atbara, Banha, Beni Suef, al-Chartum Bahri, Damanhur, Damietta, Giseh, Jinja, Juba, Helwan, Kairo, Khartum, Kigali, Kusti, Luxor, Mahalla al-Kubra, Malakal, Mansura, Minya, Omdurman, Qena, Rabak, Sohag und Tanta sprachen von Geschichte und Entwicklung der Welt.

Die Zukunft war - wieder einmal - nicht sicher. Aber diesmal ging es nicht darum, welches Königreich am Nil herrschte, welches Bauwerk die Größe seiner Erbauer oder der Götter am schönsten feierte. Diesmal ging es um die Zukunft der Welt selbst. Und diese Unsicherheit hatte auch den Quellfluss des Nil erreicht.

Er floss zwar weiterhin aus der Bergflanke heraus - aber dann plätscherte er länger nicht in seinem Bett gen Tal, wie er es so lang getan hatte. Jetzt stieg der Wasserstrahl plötzlich senkrecht in die Luft und verschwand in Richtung Himmelsblau. Die ersten Bauen unten im Tal wunderten sich bereits, wo das Wasser blieb, mit dem sie ihre Felder bewässerten und ihr Vieh tränkten. Ein ganzer Landstrich, 110 km lang, bis zur Mündung in den Ruvuvu, der dann zum Kagera-Nil und von dort in den Hauptfluss führte, saß plötzlich, über Nacht und unerklärlicherweise, auf dem Trockenen.

Es gab glücklicherweise noch viele andere Zuflüsse zum Nil, so dass der Nil selbst noch nicht deutlich weniger Wasser führte, aber Joshua wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis sich auch dort die Lage verschäfte.

Neben ihm tauchte nun Sobek, der Krokodilgott der Ägypter auf. Er war eine Flussgottheit und mehr oder weniger zuständig für den Nil. Er schüttelte die lange Schnauze missbilligend, als er das Wasser mit den oben auf dem Kopf liegenden Augen beobachtete, wie es im Himmel verschwand.

"So nicht", sagte er streng und wies mit einer Hand auf die Quelle, mit der anderen auf das ausgetrocknete Flussbett. "Du weißt, wo du hingehörst. Mach dich nach unten!"

Das Wasser tat, was Wasser Joshuas Erfahrung nach immer tat: es floss unbeeindruckt weiter.

"Fließe deinen angestammten Weg", intonierte Sobek nun nachdrücklich. "Du bist Ernährer der Menschen an deinem Ufer. Tue deine Pflicht!"

Das Wasser schien sich kurz nach unten zu neigen, Sobek schnalzte zufrieden und wollte sich schon umdrehen, da neigte sich der Wasserstrom wieder senkrecht nach oben.

"Das ist eine Unverschämtheit", ereiferte sich Sobek und blinzelte mit seinen Krokodilsaugen. Er gestikulierte wütend und Joshua dachte, dass er in letzter Zeit deutlich zu viele Götter gesehen hatte, denen das Ruder aus der Hand geglitten war.

Aber Sobek war auch ein Gott, der nicht umsonst schon so lange dabei war, wie wenige andere große Bewohner der göttlichen Gefilde. Anstatt schnell aufzugeben, stellte er sich jetzt breitbeinig neben die Stelle, an der das Wasser aus dem Stein trat und hob die Hände. Er sprach jetzt nicht mehr, aber Joshua spürte die Macht, die von ihm ausging wie ein dumpfes Grollen in der Brust.

Das Wasser erinnerte sich nun daran, dass es eigentlich der Schwerkraft unterworfen war, die Schwerkraft erinnerte sich, dass sie hier aktiv werden musste und mit einem lauten Platschen kam eine beträchtliche Menge Wasser wieder zu Boden geplatscht.

Sobeks Schultern glänzten nass, Joshua duckte sich unter der Menge herabfallenden Wassers.

Die Quelle befüllte nun wieder ihr Bett und das Wasser plätscherte talwärts, als sei nichts gewesen. Man konnte das Flussbett eine Weile lang sehen, Stück für Stück füllte sie sich wieder. Die Menschen an den Ufern würden wieder Wasser bekommen. Die Ernte und das Vieh waren vorerst gerettet.

Joshua atmete tief durch und wollte sich auf den Weg an den nächsten Brennpunkt machen, da senkte auch Sobek zufrieden die Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück. Und schon machte sich das Wasser wieder himmelwärts davon.

"Aaah!" brüllte der Krokodilgott wütend. "Nein, sage ich!"

Ein brüllendes Krokodil war mehr als eindruckvoll, besonders wenn der Kopf des Krokodils auf einem muskulösen menschlichen Körper saß. Sobek ballte die Fäuste und dass Wasser fand sich schnell wieder am Boden. Doch es wurde schnell klar, dass es nicht möglich war, die Aufmerksamkeit von der Quelle zu nehmen. Sobald der Gott sich zurückzog, vergaß das Wasser die Schwerkraft und auch die Schwerkraft schien sich nicht mehr wirklich zuständig zu fühlen für den Fluss.

Während Sobek nun also begann, zu experimentieren, wie er den Fluss in seinem Bett halten konnte, ohne ständig am Ufer zu stehen, begann Joshua die Umgebung zu untersuchen.

Es war nur der Fluss selbst, der die Schwerkraft vergaß. Der Rest der Umgebung hielt sich brav am Boden.

"Ein Riss im Gefüge", schloss er deshalb für sich. "Wahrscheinlich hier, weil der Fluss so oft Teil des Aberglaubens wahr, dass ihn ein Wandel im Glauben und im Denken am ehesten beeinflusst."

Neptun erschien schließlich, zuerst gelangweilt auf seinen Dreizack gestützt, als er erkannte, womit Sobek sich herumschlug auf einmal sehr aufegeregt.

Auch den Göttern wurde langsam klar, dass die Auswirkungen der Risse im Gefüge der Wirklichkeit durchaus zu ernsten Problemen führten. Wenn ein sagenumwobener Fluss anfing, sich nicht mehr an die Regeln der Physik zu halten, war es wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch andere Flüsse nicht mehr der Schwerkraft gehorchten.

Schlussendlich standen 10 Meeres- und Flussgötter um die Quelle herum und bündelten ihre Macht, um den Fluss wieder auf Dauer an den Boden zu binden.

Sie alle sahen sehr erschöpft aus, als sie nach mehreren Stunden zurück traten. Alle hielten den Atem an - doch der Luvironza blieb nun wieder dort, wo er hingehörte.

"Wir müssen auch nach den anderen großen Flüssen sehen", sagte Poseidon müde. "Das kann überall passieren. Lasst uns aufbrechen."

"Der Rhein ist besonders wichtig", sagte Rhenus. Einige Götter öffneten schon den Mund, um ihrerseits für ihren Fluss zu sprechen, aber Joshua hob schnell die Hand.

"Ihr werdet, von hier ausgehend, jede wichtige Quelle besuchen und dafür sorgen, dass sie so lange wie möglich am Boden bleibt."

"'So lange wie möglich' klingt, als könnten wir das Problem nicht schlussendlich lösen, sondern uns nur Aufschub herausarbeiten", sagte Sobek heiser.

"Ich befürchte, so ist es auch. Unsere beste Hoffnung ist, dass wir die Welt am Laufen halten können, bis diese Frau gefunden ist, die uns alle in Richtung Untergang treibt. Wenn wir sie unschädlich gemacht haben, können wir anfangen, nach dauerhaften Lösungen zu suchen. Bis dahin ist das alles Flickwerk."

"Ich mag es, wenn du so optimistisch bist", moserte Danuvius, der in seiner Toga auf einem Stein saß und mit den Beinen baumelte. Er hatte die Lebensweise der Götter einst angenommen und seitdem nicht mehr aufgegeben. Das führte zwischen ihm und Rhenus regelmäßig zu Disputen, denn Rhenus hatte sich immer für die Kelten an seinen Ufern stark gemacht.

Die Wassergötter verschwanden, viel zu müde, um zu diskutieren. Joshua machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, um das nächste Loch in der Wirklichkeit zu flicken. Er konnte sich nicht an der Suche nach der Zauberin beteiligen, es war in diesem Fall deutlich wichtiger, dass jemand dafür sorgte, dass die Welt weiter funktionierte. Es störte ihn auch nicht besonders, immerhin war das seine Aufgabe und während in all den Jahren seine Arbeit immer als etwas krämerisch angesehen worden war, dankte man ihm jetzt und sprach durchaus respektvoll mit ihm. Joshua wusste, dass das nicht besonders für seinen Charakter sprach, aber es freute ihn, dass man ihn ernst nahm. Dass dafür Menschen in Gefahr gerieten und eventuell starben, nahm er irgendwie in Kauf. Dafür war er nun einmal geschaffen. Er war ein Retter. Kein nerviger Typ, der alle an die Regeln erinnerte und jede Spaß verdarb. Vielleicht war es einfach an der Zeit gewesen, dass so etwas einmal passierte.

Vielleicht würden sich nun einige Dinge auch auf lange Zeit ändern.

Und vielleicht würde sich auch Cerise irgendwann damit abfinden, dass jeder einen Platz in der Welt hatte und sie ein angenehmes Leben führen würde, sobald sie sich damit abfand und den Platz freiwillig einnahm.

Joshua glaubte nicht daran, dass man einige der Regeln, die galten, einfach so abschaffen konnte. Das ganze Gerede von tragenden und nicht tragenden Wänden klang für ihn nach Lügen. Er traute niemandem, der mit Metaphern um sich warf. Für ihn musste man etwas klar und deutlich aussprechen. Wenn man das nicht konnte, dann lag es wahrscheinlich daran, dass man es selbst nicht verstanden hatte, oder daran, dass man log.

Joshua wurde nicht gern belogen.

Und er glaubte grundsätzlich niemandem.

Xxx

Aphrodite und Cerise standen am Flughafen von London. Es hätte aber auch der Flughafen von New York, Peking, Mexiko City oder Köln-Bonn sein können, der Anblick wäre wohl der gleiche gewesen: die Flugzeuge standen am Boden und wollten einfach nicht abheben. Mehrere Maschinen wurden gerade aus der Wiese hinter den Startbahnen geborgen. Sie hatten ihre Abfluggeschwindigkeit erreicht, der Pilot hatte sein übliches Starmanöver hingelegt, wollte die Nase des Flugzeugs nach oben ziehen - und hatte dann feststellen müssen, dass er keinen Auftrieb hatte, sondern einfach auf allen Rädern weitergerollt war. Und dann war er in die Wiese gefahren.

Manche Piloten hatten das Flugzeug zu einem halbwegs erfolgreichen Stop gebracht, andere - die Mehrzahl - hatten es immerhin geschafft, die Geschiwndigkeit ein wenig zu drosseln, ehe die Räder über eine zu große Unebenheit gerollt waren und das Flugzeug umgekippt war.

Mechaniker umschwärmten die Maschinen, Passagiere wurden gebeten, auszusteigen. Man ließ sie im Inneren des Flughafen warten, während draußen erste Gerüchte die Runde machten. Keiner wollte es hören, aber die Piloten in den betroffenen Flugzeugen sagten, es sei gewesen, als ob sie keinen Auftrieb bekommen könnten, weil so etwas ja auch nicht funktioniere.

"Das ist Geschwätz, das wir spätestens seit den Gebrüdern Wright hinter uns gelassen haben", sagte der Geschäftsführer des Flughafens zu seinem Berater. "Natürlich können Flugzeuge fliegen. Das ist ganz einfache Physik."

Er nahm ein Blatt Papier, faltete einen Papierflieger und ließ ihn fliegen.

Zumindest warf er ihn los. Das Papier fiel senkrecht zu Boden.

Der Berater räusperte sich verlegen und bückte sich dann, um den Flieger aufzuheben.

"Das sollten wir vor der Pressekonferenz noch ein paarmal üben", sagte er und warf den Papierflieger seinerseits. Das Papier fiel wiederum wie ein Stein zu Boden.

"Das lassen wir weg", entschied der Berater daraufhin und der Geschäftsführer nickte hastig. Sie beschlossen synchron nie wieder darüber zu sprechen.

Aphrodite, die in einem Sessel hinter den beiden saß, ohne dass jemand etwas davon bemerkte, schüttelte besorgt den Kopf.

"Das ist nicht gut."

"Wohl war", meinte Cerise und hob ihrerseits den Papierflieger auf, als die beiden Männer das Büro verlassen hatten. Das Papier fiel nicht einfach so zu Boden, wie Papier es sonst tat. Normalerweise verlangsamte sich der Fall eines Papierfliegers durch die Luft, die sich unter den Tragflächen staute. Nicht bei diesem Papierflieger. Und auch nicht bei den richtigen Flugzeugen.

Und es waren nicht nur die Flugzeuge.

Während die Fluss- und Meeresgötter die Quellen zwangen, der Schwerkraft weiterhin zu gehorchen und die Flugzeuge der Schwerkraft ein bisschen zu sehr gehorchten, hatte sich auch das Prinzip von Auftrieb und Schwimmen von Schiffen verflüchtigt. Eine ganze Menge Menschen hatte sehr dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut, als ihre Schiffe, die eben noch entspannt über die sieben Weltmeere geschippert waren, von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wie Steine gesunken waren.

Ein vereintes Eingreifen einiger Götter hatte viele Menschen gerettet, die Zahl der Toten war trotzdem beachtlich.

Nach und nach trafen auch die ersten Nachrichten von Flugzeugabstürzen ein.

"Die Physik lässt uns im Stich."

Noch schlimmer war - zumindest aus Sicht derenigen, die versuchten, die Geschehnisse einzudämmen- die vielen Videos, die kursierten. Schiffsunglücke, nicht startende Flugzeuge, senkrecht in die Luft steigende und im Himmel verschwindende Flüsse: überall hatte es jemanden mit einer Kamera, einem Fotoapparat oder einem Smartphone gegeben, der das Geschehen dokumentiert und der Welt zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Mit jedem "Like" und jedem Teilen der Inhalte, verbreitete sich das Wissen auf der Welt. Weltuntergang wurde ausgerufen. Angriff der Aliens, die dazu die Gesetze der Welt außer Kraft setzten. Die Matrix wurde heruntergefahren. Das Jüngste Gericht war eingetreten.

Die Menschen wurden panisch, vergaßen es aber nicht, die Inhalte weiterzuleiten.

Und damit kam es auch schon zum nächsten Problem: die Menschen verloren nicht nur ihren Glauben an die Wissenschaft, die sie sichtlich im Stich ließ. Sie verloren auch jeden anderen Glauben. Selbst wenn das Jüngste Gericht vor der Tür gestanden hätte, der Richter wäre von den Anwesenden nicht mehr als Gott und sein Sohn erkannt worden.

Die Macht der Götter geriet ins Wanken, denn der Glaube an sie verschwand aus der Welt.

Die Tatsache, dass die beiden Männer Aphrodite und Cerise nicht gesehen hatten, verdankten sie nicht der göttlichen Macht der Liebesgöttin, sondern einem Verschleierungszauber von Cerise.

"Nimm es mir nicht übel", sagte Aphrodite reuig, "aber so ein Leben als nicht-göttliches Wesen ist nicht erfreulich. Ich fühle mich sehr hilflos."

"Willkommen in unserer Welt", murmelte Cerise.

"Wir sollten zurück in die göttlichen Gefilde, solange es noch geht. Und solange sie noch existieren", sagte die Göttin. Die Angst in ihren Augen war deutlich zu sehen.

"Sollten wir nicht weiter versuchen, zu helfen? Und die Zauberin zu finden?"

"Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen", sagte Aphrodite traurig. "Momentan kann ich nicht mal alleine nach Hause. Du kannst weitersuchen. Du musst sogar. Aber vielleicht kannst du mich vorher zurückbringen?"

Eine Göttin, die sie um Hilfe bat. Das hatte Cerise noch nicht erlebt.

Das sich einstellende Gefühl der Macht war sehr stark.

"Ich bringe dich heim", sagte sie dann, denn die Göttin sah so unglücklich und verschüchtert aus, das sie es kaum mitansehen konnte. Cerise mochte Aphrodite. So wollte sie sie nicht sehen müssen.

"Danke!"

Während Cerise das Portal schuf, das sie in die göttlichen Gefilde bringen würde, spürte sie plötzlich eine Präsenz mit ihrem Bewusstsein. Sie hatte diese Präsenz die ganze Zeit gesucht - jetzt, an der Schwelle ihres Portals, das sie mit jedem Ort auf der Welt verband, wusste sie ganz genau, wo die Zauberin war. Warum hatte sie das nicht früher versucht? Warum hatte ihr keiner gesagt, dass das funktionierte?

"Wir machen einen Umweg", sagte sie noch zu Aphrodite, dann griff sie nach deren Hand und machte einen Schritt ins Portal hinein. Sie ließ sich von der Präsenz leiten, wusste selbst nicht, wo sie landen würde. Noch einen Schritt und sie trat aus dem Portal heraus.

Aphrodite war einen halben Schritt hinter ihr und pfiff bewundernd durch die Zähne.

"Schicke Hütte."

"Die schicke Hütte ist der Petersdom", flüsterte Cerise.

Und tatsächlich waren sie an dem Ort gelandet, an dem das Christentum der Welt dieser Tage sein Zentrum hatte. Eine der sieben Pilgerkirchen des Vatikansstaates und nicht einmal die Kathedrale des Bischofs von Rom, dem Papst, aber zumindest in der Wahrnehmung der Welt die wichtigste Kirche der Katholiken. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde die Kirche einer erneuten Restauration unterzogen:

"Da vorn, mit der Spraydose in der Hand, das ist unsere Freundin die Zauberin."

"Unser Bösewicht ist ein Sprayer? Ich dachte, so was machen nur Halbstarke oder gelangweilte, mittelalte Weiße?"

"Gelangweilt kommt vielleicht hin", sagte Cerise und betrachtete die Frau.

Sie war so schön wie in Ares' Erinnerung, aber die Gefahr, die von ihr ausging, war jetzt fast spürbar. Entweder hatte sie sich beim Kriegsgott verstellt oder er hatte einfach eine ganz andere Vorstellung von Gefahr und Bedrohung.

Mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen sprühte die Frau Farbe über ein paar der berühmtesten Wandmalereien der Welt. Die hielt sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten auf, verzierte nicht etwa Gesichter mit Schnurrbärten, sondern malte ihr eigenes Werk unbeeindruckt über die alten Bilder.

Vor Cerises Augen entstand eine Landschaft, in der eine einzelne Figur stand. Die Zauberin.

Sie scharte in dem Bild keine Anhänger um sich, keine Bewunderer. Niemand, der sie anbetete, niemand, dem sie etwas Gutes tat. Sie stand da ganz allein - und beherrschte die Welt.

Cerise wusste das, als sie das Bild sah. Sie wusste es ohne jeden Zweifel, jeder Strich, jedes bisschen Farbe im Bild schrien es geradezu heraus: das ist meine Welt. Ich herrsche. Du wirst beherrscht.

Aphrodite starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen aufs Bild und sah genau das gleiche.

"Ach du Kacke", kommentierte sie ungewohnt uneloquent. "Es geht also um einen Thron."

Cerise brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, was das bedeutete. Es bedeutete nämlich, dass die Geschichte von der Ungerechtigkeit, mit der die Götter herrschten, nur ein Vorwand war, um selbst die Macht zu übernehmen.

Rache war ein starker Antrieb.

Machtgier konnte ein noch stärkerer sein.

"Sie ist mächtig", flüsterte Aphrodite. "So viel kann ich noch erkennen. Ihre Seele ist bereits zu stark, um durch den Tod aufgehalten werden zu können. Sie würde wiederkehren."

"Das geht?"

"Laut Circe geht das. Ich habe sie gefragt, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind."

"Ihr sprecht über mich. Das ist schön und schmeichelhaft, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn ihr mit mir sprechen würdet", sagte die Zauberin in diesem Moment.

"Hallo", sagte Cerise, weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel.

Die Zauberin lachte.

"Hallo, Elise. Oder Cerise. Oder wie auch immer du heißen möchtest. Ich habe mir große Mühe gegeben, dich zu mir zu holen, ich habe sogar das Risiko gewagt, deinen Vater zu dir zu schicken und damit mehr zu offenbaren, als ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon offenbaren wollte, und es hat alles nichts gebracht. Und dann kommst du von ganz allein. Ist das Leben nicht lustig?"

"Humor ist ja auch Geschmacksfrage", sagte Aphrodite, da Cerise sichtlich mit Worten kämpfte.

"Richtig. Ihr Götter habt einen merkwürdigen Humor, unter dem grundsätzlich die Menschen leiden müssen. Und die Menschen finden diesen Humor nicht so lustig", sagte die Zauberin und fixierte die Göttin. "Und dann nennt ihr das eine Geschmacksfrage. Aber, meine Liebe, sag mir, wie schmeckt dir die Machtlosigkeit?"

Cerise versuchte das Dröhnen in ihren Ohren unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Zauberin war so mächtig, dass ihre Magie in Cerises Kopf einen Wirbelsturm ausgelöst hatte. Alle in ihr schrie nach Kontakt zu dieser Frau. "Wie auch immer du heißen möchtest", hatte sie gesagt. Es war dieser dumme kleine Satz, mit Sicherheit sehr bewusst platziert, der sie in den Grundfesten all ihrer Überzeugungen erschüttert hatte.

Aphrodite war gegenüber Boshaftigkeiten der unempfindlich und lächelte freundlich.

"Wir wissen beide, dass es hier nicht um Gerechtigkeit für die Menschen geht." Sie wies auf das Bild, das die Zauberin gemalt hatte. "Da an der Wand ist der Beweis. es geht um Macht. Du willst eine Unterdrückung gegen eine andere Unterdrückung eintauschen. Nur sitzt eben diesmal du auf dem Stuhl und nicht wir."

Die Zauberin runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte sich sichtlich an ihre Argumentation gewöhnt. Aber ihre Selbstsicherheit litt darunter nicht.

"Aber ich könnte mich für die Menschen interessieren. Wenn ich einen Partner hätte, der mir ihre guten Seiten zeigt. Ich könnte Gnade walten lassen. Ich könnte weitaus besser herrschen, als ihr es je getan habt."

"Einen Partner", brachte Cerise hervor. Sie dachte an ihren Vater und ihr wurde ein bisschen schlecht. Das war gut, so ließ das Tosen in ihrem Kopf zumindest nach.

"Ich hatte an dich gedacht", sagte die Zauberin. "Als Partner könnten wir die Welt beherrschen. Besser, als es bisher geschehen ist."

"Ich?" Cerise hätte gern mehr zum Gespräch beigetragen als eine ständige Wiederholung der letzten Worte, aber es wollte sich einfach kein klarer Gedanke in ihrem Kopf finden. Fetzen, Gedanken, Gefühle, alles wirbelte durcheinander. Die Zauberin wusste das.

"Natürlich. Du bist mächtig. Du bist schlau. Und, wie alle Menschen, wirst auch du von den Göttern unterdrückt. Oder haben sie dir bisher gehofen, deine beträchtlichen magischen Fähigkeiten auszubauen?"

Cerise wusste, dass sie hier gegen die Götter ausgespielt werden sollte. Aber das Argument war gut.

Aphrodite berührte sie leicht am Arm. Sie nickte der Göttin zu, wollte sie beruhigen, aber etwas in ihrem Blick schien die Sorge der Göttin noch zu verstärken.

Das wiederum ließ Cerise plötzlich doch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Aphrodite war eine Freundin. Sie hatte sie um Hilfe gebeten, eine Tat, die für eine Göttin etwa so angenehm war, wie sich einen Zeh abschneiden zu lassen. Sie hatte so weit sie konnte immer hinter Cerise gestanden und ihr gegen Joshua den Rücken gestärkt. Diese Frau sollte sich keine Sorgen um sie machen müssen.

Cersie drehte sich wieder zur Zauberin um und richtete sich ein bisschen mehr auf. Wenn sie offensichtlich so mächtig war, dass die Zauberin sie in ihrem Team wollte, dann war es wohl an der Zeit mit ein bisschen mehr Selbstbewusstsein aufzutreten.

"Sag mir, wenn du die Welt von den Göttern gereinigt hast und all der Aberglaube endlich verschwunden ist - wo lebst du dann? Ich weiß nicht, ob du es während deiner Maltherapie schon bemerkt hast, aber die Physik ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war. Das Wasser macht sich davon. Flugzeuge und Schiffe funktionieren nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich auch sonst bald nichts mehr. Du befreist die Welt nicht nur von den Göttern, du wirfst sie zurück in die Steinzeit. Und vielleicht noch weiter, denn wenn das Wasser geht, wer sagt uns, dass die Atmosphäre bleibt?"

Die Zauberin lächelte erfreut.

"Ich wäre beleidigt gewesen, wenn du dich nicht gewehrt hättest. Und ich will dir verraten: es kümmert mich nicht, wohin die Luft geht. Ich kann mich selbst am Leben halten, ganz problemlos. Ich könnte im Weltraum, im leeren Raum bestehen. Und du kannst es auch."

"Aber sonst kann das kein Mensch", hielt Cerise dagegen. "Du wärst Herrin über einen toten Fels der durchs All treibt!"

Die Zauberin schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf.

"Wer sagt, dass ich hier bleibe? Dieser Planet, das ist ein Anfang. Eine Fingerübung. Und dann geht es weiter. Wer auch immer diese Regeln zusammengestellt hat, nach denen das Universum funktioniert: den werde ich auch finden. Und dann werde ich ihn ausschalten und seine Stelle einnehmen. Und wenn ich dann noch einen größeren Fisch finde, dann werde ich den ausschalten."

'Wahnsinnig', schoss es Cerise durch den Kopf. 'Einfach wahnsinnig.'

Aphrodite hatte glücklicherweise schon mit mehr Wahnsinnigen zu tun gehabt und kam über den Schreck schneller hinweg. So konnte sie diesmal wieder das Antworten übernehmen.

"Wenn man dir so zuhört, dann ist plötzlich wieder nur von 'ich' die Rede. Keine Partnerin."

Die Zauberin lächelte zuckersüß.

"Ich kann all das allein erreichen. Gar kein Problem. Aber denk nur, Cerise, wie viel einfacher es wäre, wenn wir das gemeinsam angehen würden! Wir würden das Universum unter unseren Füßen zermalmen und dann nach unseren Wünschen wieder erstehen lassen."

"Zermalmen?" fragte eine neue Stimme plötzlich pikiert. "Davon war bisher nie die Rede!"

Cerises Vater kam aus durch eine Tür und lief eilig auf die Zauberin zu.

Aphrodite sah ihn erstaunt an: "Wer sind Sie?"

"Ich bin Elises Vater", erklärte er.

"Elise? Wer ist- ah", Aphrodite drehte sich zu Cerise um. "Dein Papa?"

Die nickte nur.

"Kommt nicht über den neuen Namen hinweg?"

Wieder nickte Cerise.

"Es gibt keinen neuen Namen. Es gibt nur den Namen, den sie zu ihrer Geburt bekommen hat", berharrte er. "Ihr habt ihr einen Stempel aufgedrückt und versucht, sie zu einer von euch zu machen, aber das ist mein Kind und mein Fleisch und Blut und sie trägt den Namen, den ich ihr gegeben habe", zischte er und trat auf Cerise zu. Die trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

"Albert", sagte die Zauberin scharf. "Sie ist eine potenzielle Verbündete. Du hattest deinen Versuch sie zu überzeugen. Du hast kläglich versagt. Ab jetzt wirst du sie nicht mehr ansprechen."

Er drehte sich um und öffnete empört den Mund, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: "Schweig. Hast du erledigt, was ich dir aufgetragen habe? Nicken reicht."

Er nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

"Schön. Einfache Dinge bekommst du also hin. Das ist erfreulich, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ein Mann bist."

"Muss ja widerlich sein, wenn man rein aufgrund seines Geschlechts eingeschätzt und beurteilt wird", flüsterte Aphrodite laut genug, dass auch er es hörte.

Albert fuhr auf: "Embla! Weise wenigstens die Göttin in ihre Schranken!"

"Embla", murmelte Aphrodite leise. "Embla, Embla, Embla, den Namen kenne ich irgendwoher."

"Mein Name ist für euch nicht von Belang", sagte die Zauberin und sah Albert strafend an. "Ihr hättet ihn nicht mal erfahren sollen." Er wand sich unter dem bohrenden Blick.

"Also, Cerise", sagte Embla nun und trat auf die junge Frau zu. "Wähle die Seite, auf der du stehen willst."

"Ich habe eine Seite", sagte Cerise mit zitternder Stimme. "Die Götter haben mich aufgezogen. Ihr habt euch nicht um mich gekümmert, bis klar war, dass ich mächtig genug bin."

"Das ist ein Fehler", versprach Embla ihr und verbeugte sich. "Aber ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mir zu helfen. Falls du es dir anders überlegst, bin ich mir sicher, du wirst mich finden. Ansonsten wirst du mit allen anderen in der Mittelmäßigkeit zugrunde gehen."

Damit verschwand sie.

Loki musste ihr diese Trick dringend auch beibringen.

Ihr Vater stand noch da und fühlte sich jetzt, wo seine Herrin fort war, wohl nicht mehr an das Verbot gebunden, seine Tochter anzusprechen.

"Ich bin enttäuscht. Du wählst schon wieder die falsche Seite."

Er drehte sich um und lief weg. Dann blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah zu ihr zurück. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet schon bevor er sprach, das sein letzter Satz ihr weh tun sollte. Wahrscheinlich um sich selbst darüber hinwegzutrösten, dass er vor seiner tochter runtergeputzt worden war.

"Deine Mutter wäre enttäuscht von dir, dass du dich mit denen verbrüderst, die für ihren Tod verantwortlich sind."

Dann war auch er weg.

Und Cerise starrte auf den Türbogen, durch den er verschwunden war.

Aphrodite berührte sie wieder leicht am Arm und Cerise sah dieses Mal nicht zu ihr. Die Göttin würde nur wieder erschrecken. Aber sie griff nach der Hand der Göttin und drückte sie.

"Was ein Arschloch", sagte sie schließlich.

Aphrodite stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

"Lass uns jetzt wirklich heimgehen."

Damit hob Cerise die Hand und erschuf ein Portal.

Xxx

"Embla?" fragte Thor interessiert, als Aphrodite ihren Bericht abgeschlossen hatte. "Das war die Frau vom ersten Menschenpaar das die nordischen Götter aus zwei Bäumen erschaffen haben."

"Wie passend. Immerhin möchte sie ja auch eine neue Welt erschaffen, mit sich als Vorsitzender", sagte Hera nachdenklich. "Kommt sie denn aus der Gegend? Sie sah für mich nicht nach einer Skandinavierin aus."

"Sie kann den Namen ja genausogut angenommen haben", unterbrach Zeus die aufkommende Diskussion über die Herkunft der Zauberin. "Wichtig ist, dass sie nicht wollte, dass wir ihren Namen erfahren, weil sicher auch ihr bewusst ist, welche Macht Namen in sich tragen."

Cerise trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Namen und die Macht, die sie verliehen, waren für sie in den letzten Tagen ein Dauerthema geworden.

"Und wir wissen nun auch endlich, was sie vorhat. Sie sagt zwar, dass sie die Menschen von uns befreien will, aber eigentlich kümmern die Menschen sie nicht. Sie will sich von den Göttern und den Menschen befreien und dann so lange weiterwüten, bis sie den größten Fisch im Teich gefunden und erschlagen hat."

Zeus schien nicht erfreut darüber, dass er in den Augen der Widersacherin nicht der Endgegner war. Den gleichen, etwas beleidigten Blick hatte Cerise in den Augen fast aller Götter gesehen, als sie erzählt hatte, dass Embla sich nicht mit der Erde zufriedengeben würde.

"Und der Vater lebt wirklich?" wollte Hermes wissen.

Aphrodite nickte.

Zeus nahm das zur Kenntnis - ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zweifeln. Cerise spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Als sie erzählt hatte, dass sie ihren Vater gesehen hatte, war man davon ausgegangen, dass sie einem Schwindel aufgesessen war.

Nun war sie die wahrscheinlich letzte Bewohnerin der mittlerweile arg geschrumpften göttlichen Gefilde, die noch über große Macht verfügte, aber die Götter verhielten sich weiterhin so, als sei sie ein dummes Mädchen.

"Es war gut, dass du auf Cerise aufgepasst hast", sagte Odin. "So eine Versuchung kann für den ungeübten Geist sehr verführerisch wirken."

"Dafür hat sie mich nicht gebraucht", versicherte Aphrodite stirnrunzelnd. "Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass sie sich hervorragend geschlagen hat. Und wir wollen mal auch nicht vergessen, dass ich ohne sie nicht mal mehr hier wäre. Ich kann keine Portale mehr schaffen."

"Natürlich", sagte Odin und zwinkerte Cerise zu. Die musste an sich halten, um ihm sein zweites Auge nicht auch noch auszustechen.

Aphrodite sah das und Cerise rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie nicht versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Stattdessen nickte sie ihr zu und verdrehte die Augen.

“Was tun wir jetzt? Wie fangt ihr Embla ein?” wollte Joshua wissen.

“Wir fangen erst mal niemanden ein”, stellte Athene düster fest. “Wir kommen derzeit nicht mal hier weg. Wenn hier jemand jemanden einfängt, dann wäret ihr das.”

“Wer ist wir?” fragte Joshua nach und sah Hermes an. “Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich zum Jäger eignest.”

“Ich meinte Cerise”, sagte Athene. Joshua verkniff sich den Kommentar, der ihm sichtlich auf der Zunge lag, aber Cerise brauchte nicht zu hören, was er zu sagen hatte, um zu wissen, dass er dazu keine Lust hatte. Sie war direkt im Verteidigungsmodus.

“Cerise hat bisher noch niemanden eingefangen”, wandte Joshua ein.

“Aber sie ist ihr wahrscheinlich am ehesten gewachsen”, hielt Aphrodite dagegen. “Du hast ein paar Tricks von uns gelernt – sie besitzt echte eigene Macht.”

“Sie ist ein Kind. Was soll sie da draußen? Sie wird im Weg herumstolpern und sich im dümmsten Fall davon überzeugen lassen, dass es eine supi Idee wäre, bei Embla zu bleiben. Und dann?”

Cerise sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

“Ich gebe Joshua Recht”, sagte Odin da. “Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug wäre, eine junge Frau allein in die Schlacht zu schicken. Sie ist ein Menschenkind. Wir sollten sie hier schützen, vor den Zugriffen der Zauberin und vor sich selbst.”

Einige der Anwesenden, Athene und Aphrodite vorneweg, widersprachen. Nicht alle Götter und Bewohner der göttlichen Gefilde hielten Cerise für so ungeeignet für dieser Aufgabe, ganz im Gegenteil, stellte Circe fest, sie hatte bereits große Stärke und Begabung bewiesen. Aber viele standen auch auf Odins und Joshuas Seite. Götter, denen ein Mensch mit großem magischem Potenzial Angst machte und die neben sich keine andere Macht dulden wollten. Und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, welche Seite gewann.

Aber Cerise hatte beschlossen, dass sie genug gehört hatte. Sie würde nicht abwarten.

Man hielt sie für ein Kind. Man fand, dass sie sich nicht selbst verteidigen konnte, und dass sie andere vom Arbeiten abhalten würde.

Sie wusste es besser.

Und wenn es all diesen Leuten hier nicht klar war, was für eine Bereicherung sie für jedes Team wäre, dann war es vielleicht wirklich an der Zeit, sich eine eigene Familie zu suchen. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich eine super Idee, sich jemandem anzuschließen, der die eigenen Fähigkeiten nicht fürchtete und unterdrücken wollte.

Sie verließ das Ratsgebäude. Aphrodite wollte ihr folgen, aber sie hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück. Selbst diese kleine Bewegung ließ die Göttin zurückzucken, als befürchtete sie, dass Cerise sie verzaubern würde. Als ob! Nicht einmal ihre Freundin vertraute ihr noch vollständig.

Damit war der Entschluss dann endgültig gefallen.

Cerise erschuf ein Portal und trat auf die Schwelle. Sie spürte in diesem Moment der Verbundenheit mit allem, wo die Zauberin sich befand. Und dann trat sie durch das Portal und trat vor Embla. Die lächelte erfreut und nickte.

„Gut, du kommst gerade richtig. Ich wollte heute mal einen Tee im Buckingham Palace einnehmen und dein Vater weiß solche Dinge einfach nicht zu schätzen.“

„Wusste er noch nie“, sagte Cerise und hakte sich in den angebotenen Arm ein. „Auf geht’s!“

Xxx

Cerise genoss den Tee im Buckingham Palace. Es war selten, dass sie so dekadente Dinge tat. Man konnte natürlich argumentieren, dass allein die Tatsache, dass sie in den göttlichen Gefilden lebte, reine Dekadenz war, aber Cerise sah das anders. Sie hatte in all den Jahren mit Joshua in einem halbwegs bescheidenen Haus gelebt, sie hatte nie an den wüsten Festmahlen der Götter teilgenommen. Das lag allerdings hauptsächlich daran, dass sie nicht eingeladen war, weil sie zu klein war. Die Götter glaubten fest daran, dass jeder unter 150 einem solchen Gelage nicht gewachsen war. Sie hatten Recht: meist war es selbst für die älteren Teilnehmer recht anstrengend, den nächsten Tag zu erleben.

Natürlich hatte sie über kleine Luxus-Extras verfügt. Eine Dusche, die nie kaltes Wasser lieferte, sondern immer genau die Temperatur hatte, die angenehm war. Einen Stapel Feuerholz, der nie kleiner wurde. Einen Garten, der zu jeder Zeit des Jahres Früchte trug. Einen Unterricht, um den wahrscheinlich jeder andere Sterbliche sie beneidet hätte. Herrje, ihre beste Freundin war die Göttin der Liebe!

Trotzdem: als sie jetzt in dem plüschigen Sessel eines Salons im Buckingham Palace saß und erleichtert feststellte, dass sie in den schnell herbeigezauberten, schicken Klamotten lang nicht mehr so fehl am Platz wirkte wie noch einige Sekunden vorher, da hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie nie etwas so unanständig Luxuriöses getan.

Sie ließ sich vom Butler der Königin von England einen Tee einschenken und winkte ihn dann weg, damit er ihr noch einen Teller voller Plätzchen holen konnte. Den ersten Teller hatte sie begeistert geleert.

Vielleicht hatte er auch noch Scones in der Küche? Sie beschloss, ihn gleich noch einmal gehen zu lassen.

Der Tee zumindest war ausgezeichnet. Sie mochte Schwarztee, so lange Joshua ihn nicht zubereitete. Er vergaß meistens, den Tee auch irgendwann wieder aus dem Wasser zu holen und man konnte mit dem Inhalt seiner Teekannen Menschen, die auf der Schwelle zum Tode standen, wieder zurückholen. Der Teeinstoß konnte Elefanten nervös machen. Bei einem Menschen hatte das Gebräu durchschlagenden Erfolg.

Joshua trank drei Kannen Tee am Tag. CErise überlegte sich manchmal, wie schwarz und vernarbt seine Magenwände sein mussten, um diese Behandlung so lange mitzumachen.

Embla betrachtete sie mit ein wenig Stolz, vor allem aber mit Freude - und einem kaum verborgenen, amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

"Du stellst dich nicht schlecht an bei der Herumkommendiererei. Lernt man das, wenn man bei den Göttern aufwächst?"

"Nein", versicherte Cerise rasch. "Ich musste für alles arbeiten, was ich je bekommen habe!"

"Man lernt auch durch Imitation", sagte Embla freundlich. "Vorbilder prägen mehr, als man selbst glaubt."

"Ich habe keine Vorbilder", versicherte Cerise. "Es gib keine wie mich. Und ich konnte mir schlecht vornehmen, dem Vorbild der Liebesgöttin nachzueifern."

"Richtig. Ich habe bemerkt, dass es in deiner Umgebung einen überraschenden Mangel an Verehrerin gibt. Hat Joshua dir das auch nicht zugestanden? Einen kleinen Harem? Deine Freundin Circe hat sich einen gehalten." Embla lächelte freundlich. Cerise konterte gelassen:

"Einen Harem? Eher einen Schweinestall. An diesen Männern hatte sie wohl kaum Freude. Sie hatte nur jemanden, der sich um ihre Essensreste gekümmert hat." Dann wurde sie ernst.

"Ich muss dich etwas fragen. Es wird keinen Unterschied machen, ich bleibe so oder so bei dir. Aber sag mir: lebt meine Mutter noch?"

Emblas Stimme war sanft, als sie antwortete: "Deine Mutter ist gestorben, Cerise. Sie ist gestorben an dem Tag, an dem du ins Reich der Götter gelockt wurdest. Genau wie dein Vater. Aber dein Vater hat mir etwas geboten, das ich brauchte: er war wütend. Er hatte diesen Hass auf die Götter in sich, der ihn angetrieben hat und immer noch antreibt. Diesen Hass habe ich in einem Verbündeten gesucht. Und in einem Toten gefunden. Also habe ich ihn wiedererweckt."

Cerise starrte Embla an: "Du hast ihn als Toten gefunden? Wo? In der Unterwelt?"

"Am Ufer des Styx. Dort werden sie aus dem Boot geworfen und schlurfen los in ein Leben nach dem Tod. Deine Mutter hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon mitbekommen, dass du überlebt hattest. Sie hat gesehen, dass man dich ins Reich der Götter mitgenommen hat. Sie hat gesehen, dass Hera dich auf den Arm genommen hat. Das hat dem dummen Muttertier gereicht."

Cerise schlug wütend mit einer Hand auf die Sessellehne: "Das ist meine Mutter von der du da sprichst. Nimm dich also ein bisschen zusammen, verstanden?"

"Schön, deine liebende Mutter sah dich in Sicherheit und hat ihr Leben damit als erfüllt und gelebt angesehen. Und ist losgeschlurft. Dein Vater dagegen stand am Ufer und wollte sich rächen. Er wollte zurück. Ich habe ihn gefunden, habe ihm einen Deal angeboten und er ist mitgekommen. Ich habe ihn wiedererweckt. Und er ist bei mit geblieben. Nach deiner Mutter hat er nie gefragt."

"Niemals?"

"Dein Vater glaubt manchmal in seinem verbohrten kleinen Männerhirn, dass deine Mutter dem Kirschgott Avancen gemacht hat. Dass sie quasi daran schuld ist, dass er sie verführen wollte. Mist, den Männer eben so glauben, weil es viel leichter ist, ein Opfer zu beschuldigen."

"Dann war er also wirklich immer schon so ein Arschloch?" flüsterte Cerise. "Das habe ich nie bemerkt."

"Du warst ein Kind. Da ist man seinen Eltern schutzlos ausgeliefert! Viele spannende Romane bauen doch genau darauf auf!"

"Danke", sagte Cerise sarkastisch. "Immerhin bin ich Material für einen Roman."

"Du bist Material für mehr als einen Roman", versicherte die Zauberin ihr. "Du bist der Stoff, aus dem Legenden sind. Wer auch immer sie später einmal erzählen wird."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Cerises Brust aus. Das war also Lob. So fühlte es sich an, wenn jemand Hoffnungen in einen setzte. So fühlte es sich an, wenn jemand einen nicht fürchtete, aufgrund der Begabungen, die man nun einmal hatte, sondern auch noch respektierte.

"Du meinst das ernst? Wir werden zusammen die Welt übernehmen?"

"So ist es. Wir zwei zusammen - es dürfte fast unmöglich sein, uns aufzuhalten." Embla schien sich da völlig sicher. "Die Götter haben einen großen Teil ihrer Macht bereits verloren. Und selbst das bisschen, das ihnen noch zur Verfügung steht … das brauchen sie, um die Gefilde aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie werden nichts davon auf die Menschen verwenden. Dafür sind sie viel zu egoistisch."

Cerise wusste, dass es ihr nicht so gut hätte gefallen dürfen, dass da jemand über die Leute lästerte, die sie großgezogen hatten, obwohl es eigentlich nie einen Grund dafür gegeben hatte. Man hätte sie ja auch einfach sterben lassen können. Oder als weiteres Waisenkind aufwachsen lassen. All diese Möglichkeiten hätte es gegeben, aber die Götter hatten sie nicht gewählt.

Und doch: es war auch so viel passiert, das nicht gut gewesen war. Man hatte ihr so selten vertraut. Man hatte sie so selten nach ihrer Meinung gefragt.

Und selbst als alles auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte, war es den Göttern nicht möglich gewesen, über ihren Schatten zu springen. Sie hatten lieber darauf bestanden, Cerise weiter wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln. Und Joshua hatte weiter versucht, seinen Status Quo aufrecht zu erhalten, bei dem die Götter über allem standen. Aber das taten sie nun nicht mehr: sie waren bereits gestürzt. Auch, wenn es den Menschen und noch weniger den Göttern bisher klar war. Ihre Zeit war vorüber. Ohne göttliche Macht, was wollten sie da noch in die Waagschale werfen, um sich über die Menschen zu stellen?

Der Butler kam zurück und stellte ein Tablett mit Keksen vor den beiden ab.

„Die Damen. Noch eine Tasse Tee?“

Cerise hatte sich mittlerweile schon zweimal selbst aus der Kanne nachgeschenkt, völlig ungeniert lächelte sie den Mann deshalb jetzt: „Schon alle. Aber wenn Sie mehr machen würden, das wäre toll.“

Mit einem empörten Flattern der Nasenflügel zog der Mann ab.

Cerise griff nach den neuen Keksen und ließ sich dann zufrieden in ihren Sessel sinken.

„Nicht übel. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen“, stellte sie fest.

„Du kannst alles haben, was du willst. Deine Macht öffnet dir alle Türen“ erinnerte Embla sie.

Der Butler kam mit neuem Tee zurück.

„Ich lasse den Damen die Kanne einfach da. Bedienen Sie sich doch gern selbst.“

Damit rauschte er ab.

„Frech“, murmelte Embla und hob die Hand. Cerise hörte, wie die Schritte des Mannes ungleichmäßig wurden, dann verriet ein Poltern, dass er gestürzt war.

Aphrodite tat das auch gern, erinnerte sie sich.

Bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, öffnete sich eine kleine Tür und ihr Vater trat ein.

„Tee im Buckingham Palace“, sagte er mit unverhohlenem Ärger. „Als ob wir sonst nichts zu tun hätten. Ich dachte der Zeitplan ist straff?“

„Ist er auch, mein Lieber. Aber Zeit für Tee ist immer. Sonst könnten wir auch gleich der Barbarei anheimfallen und in Felle gekleidet ums Feuer tanzen“, gab Embla zurück. „Und jetzt schweig. Ich lasse mich von dir nicht in Frage stellen.“

Damit hob sie wieder die Hand und Cerise spürte die Magie, die durch den Raum zuckte. Ihr Vater stand plötzlich steif und öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein Fisch. Kein Ton kam aus seiner Kehle.

„Keine Sorge, ist nicht für immer. Aber es erinnert ihn immer ganz gut daran, wer hier tatsächlich das Sagen hat.“

Cerise stand auf und trat auf einen großen Schrank zu. Sie drückte ein paar der kunstvollen Holzschnitzereien, die sich um die Tür rankten, und ein Fach auf der Seite tat sich auf.

„Bravo“, machte Embla. „Woher wusstest du das?“

„Ich habe gespürt, dass da noch etwas im Raum ist“, gab Cerise zurück und durchstöberte das Geheimfach. Ihr Vater machte einen neugierigen Schritt in ihre Richtung, blieb jedoch stehen, als er ihren warnenden Blick auffing. Seine gerunzelte Stirn zeigte, dass ihm das keinesfalls gefiel. Aber was wollte er schon sagen?

„Alkohol“, erklärte sie. „Scheinbar hat hier jemand ein Geheimversteck für starken Alkohol angelegt.“

„Die Mutter der Königin hatte gern ein bisschen mehr Gin um und in sich“, sagte Embla lächelnd. Ihr dunkles Haar floss seidig über den roten Bezug des Sofas und der Kontrast zwischen ihrer wilden Schönheit und dem steifen, gediegenen Plüsch der Möbel war außergewöhnlich attraktiv.

Cerise beschloss für sich in diesem Moment, dass auch sie Bereich beherrschen wollte, in denen man sie höchstens als Handlangerin angesehen hätte.

Sie holte eine Flasche mit klarem Inhalt aus dem Schrank und goss sich und Embla jeweils ein großzügiges Glas ein. Dann setzte sie sich wieder und hob das Glas. Embla stieß mit ihr an.

„Du wirst mir beibringen, was ich wissen muss, um eine große Magierin zu werden.“

„Und dann wirst du eine der größten Magierinnen aller Zeiten, Kleines“, versprach die Zauberin ihr. Menschen werden deinen Namen brüllen. Vor Angst und vor Begeisterung. Götter werden zittern. Und wir werden siegen. Es wird grandios.“

Cerise stieß mit ihrem Glas noch einmal gegen das Glas von Embla, dann trank sie ihren Gin in einem Zug aus. Keuchend spürte sie dann dem Alkohol nach, der ihre Kehle hinunterrann und dabei ihren Schleimhäuten jede Menge Freude machte.

„Mehr“, brachte sie heraus und schenkte sich und Embla nach. Ihr Vater hob warnend die Hand, aber die beiden Frauen schickten ihn einfach auf einen kleinen Botengang. Sie hatten sich gerade erst gefunden, so schnell würden sie ihr Verschwesterungstrinken nicht unterbrechen.

Cerise wusste, dass sie der Zauberin, die da vor ihr stand, in vielem nicht zustimmen konnte. Aber scheinbar war die Schnittmenge in diesem Fall deutlich größer, als wenn sie bei den Göttern blieb. Und sie hatte das Gespräch nicht vergessen, das sie geführt hatten, vor garnicht mal so langer Zeit, als Cerise noch nicht im Traum daran gedacht hatte, sich Embla anzuschließen. Die Zauberin hatte gesagt, dass es schon helfen konnte, wenn ihr Partner sich für die Menschen interessierte. Die Tatsache allein, dass sie es nicht tat, musste ja nicht zwingend bedeuten, dass sie nicht doch Rücksicht nehmen konnte. Vielleicht würde Cerise auf diesem Weg sogar Menschenleben retten können!

SIe stellte sich die Gesichter der Götter vor, wenn die das erkannten: Das kleine Mädchen, dem sie nichts zugetraut hatten, rettete im Alleingang die Menschheit.

Aber vielleicht würde es die Götter dann schon gar nicht mehr geben.

Den Klumpen, der sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihrer Kehle bildete, versuchte sich schnell herunterzuschlucken. Menschen starben jeden Tag. Vielleicht starben jetzt ja mal ein paar Götter zur Abwechslung.

Als ihr Vater Albert von seinem Botengang zurückkam, waren die beiden Frauen weit mehr als angetrunken. Kichernd und giggelnd tasteten sie sich an den Wänden des Palastes entlang und wer ihnen über den Weg lief und den Fehler machte, sie zu fragen, was sie an diesem Ort zu suchen hatten, verwandelte sich wahlweise in einen Frosch, einen Käfer oder eine Maus. Wieso es genau diese drei Tiere waren, konnte keine der beiden erklären.

“Die einfachste Wahl”, hickste Cerise schließlich. “Narratives Gebot gilt ja noch ein bisschen.”

Embla schien das zu ärgern und der nächste Bedienstete der Queen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, verwandelte sich konsequenterweise in einen Truthahn.

“Wir sind in Großbritannien”, erinnerte Albert sie pikiert.

“Richtig”, giggelte Cerise. “Bisschen Respekt vor der Kultur hier!” Ein Hausmädchen stolperte in den Gang, aufgeschecht von all dem Lärm. Sie fand sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung dem Boden plötzlich sehr viel näher wieder. Auf seinen kurzen Stummelbeinchen rannte der Corgi davon.

“Besser?” fragte Embla Cerises Vater, der die beiden nur mit einem abschätzigen Blick musterte.

“Wenn ich mir das so anschaue, dann gibt es einen Grund, warum Frauen-”

Embla hob die Hand. Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz.

“Ich brauche dich noch eine Weile, Albert. Zwing mich nicht, dich in Stücke zu reißen. Du weißt, ich tue das. Und vergiss eins nicht: ich mag eine Frau sein, aber ich kann jeden deiner heldenhaften Männer, die du so anhimmelst, mit links in die Tasche stecken. Ist das klar?”

Albert hatte das bedrohliche Funkeln in ihren Augen bemerkt, ergriff aber noch nicht die Flucht, sondern blieb stehen, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

Dann hatte er sich gefangen und beschloss, sich nun nicht mehr auf diejenige zu stürzen, die sich offensichtlich wehrte, sondern auf die kleine Schwache.

“Elise, mein Kind, ich bin froh, dass du jetzt doch hier bist. Es ist wichtig, dass man weiß, wo sein Platz ist.”

Cerise spürte, wie ihr Blut anfing zu kochen. Ihr Sichtfeld engte sich ein wenig ein und sie hörte die gleichen Worte noch einmal, diesmal aber mit Joshuas Stimme. Auch er hatte ihr immer erklären wollen, wo ihr Pllatz war. Und auch er hatte ihr nicht erlaubt, zu tun und zu lassen, was sie wollte. Und jetzt war sie hier und ihr Vater konnte noch nicht mal anerkennen, dass sie in der Zeit, die vergangen war, einen neuen Namen erhalten hatte. Und dieser Name gefiel ihr sogar! Sie sah keinen Grund ihn zu ändern!

“Zisch ab, Albert”, soufflierte Embla. “Meine Geduld mit dir wird nicht größer.”

Cerises Vater schloss und öffnete den Mund noch ein paar mal, dann zog er mürrisch murmelnd ab. Allerdings ging er dabei auf Nummer sicher und blickte immer wieder vorsichtig zurück, als müsste er sichergehen, dass ihm niemand in den Rücken schoss.

Als ob jemand wie Embla das tun würde, überlegte Cerise. In ihrem angetrunkenen Geist stiegen Bilder auf, wie Embla ihren Vater frontal angriff und tötete. Sie blieb dabei erstaunlich emotionslos. Es kam ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn, ihren Vater selbst zu töten. Das war nicht ihre Art und genug Leidenschaft, es trotzdem zu tun, brachte sie auch nicht auf.

“Es ist tragisch. Man erweckt diese Leute wieder zum Leben, gibt ihnen eine neue Chance und sie verbringen das neue Leben genauso wie das alte”, sinnierte die Zauberin. “Wahrscheinlich ist es einfacher, schlechtgelaunt zu sein, wenn man es immer schon war.”

“Du kanntest ihn doch gar nicht”, hiel Cerise dagegen. Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen erfüllte sie kein echter Ärger darüber, dass man sich hier gerade über ihren Vater lustig machte. Er hatte es offensichtlich nicht geschafft, sie in den wenigen Minuten, die sie sich gesehen hatten, wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Vielleicht, weil sie dort nie gewesen war?

Embla seufzte tief. Der Alkohol hörte genauso schnell auf zu wirken, wie er sie betrunken gemacht hatte. Cerise spürte dem Zauber nach, den sie benutzt hatte, und verwendete ihn auch. Die plötzliche Klarheit in ihrem Kopf ließ sie einen Schritt nach vorn machen und sie musste sich noch einmal an der Wand festhalten.

“Wow.”

Embla lächelte.

“Ich fand das Gerede, dass man seinen Kater auskurieren muss, um wirklich schätzen zu können, was der Körper leistet und wo seine Grenzen sind, immer schon übertrieben. Wieso sollte ich mich quälen, wenn ich in der Lage bin, den Alkohol aus meinem Blut verschwinden zu lassen? Und das Gerede, dass Leid den Charakter wachsen lässt, ist auch Unsinn. Schau nur deinen Vater an.”

Cerise war beeindruckt. Embla war ein Mensch, genau wie sie, aber sie verfügte über die gleiche, boshafte Zunge, die selbst bei normalen Beobachtungen gern jemanden verletzte und sich dabei nicht darum scherte, ob Freund oder Feind zu Boden ging. In diesem Fall wankte Cerise immerhin auch nur leicht. Weiterhin spürte sie die Lästereien über ihren Vater nur entfernt. Es gehörte nicht mehr zu den Leuten, die sie verteidigte.

“Das hat er nie”, sagte Embla und so fand Cerise heraus, dass die Zauberin auch Gedanken lesen konnte.

“Du warst so klein, als deine Eltern starben. Sie hatten dich streng erzogen, davon kann man vom Charakter deines Vaters schwer ausgehen. Du hast nie auf ihrer Seite gestanden. Du wusstest nicht mal, was das heißt. Du wusstest nur, dass es sich für dich nicht lohnt, ihnen zu widersprechen. Und genau so hast du immer gehandelt.”

"Jeder steht für irgendetwas oder jemanden ein."

"Jetzt stehst du ein. Für dich. Sogar für die Götter wolltest du einstehen. Und du hast dort Freunde, keinen Zweifel. Und wahrscheinlich auch mehr Fürsorge erfahren, als du es vorher je getan hast."

"Du willst mir also sagen, dass es im Grunde für mich gut war, dass ich nicht bei meinen Eltern aufgewachsen bin?" Cerise war verwirrt vom Verlauf dieser Unterhaltung.

"Nein. Ich sage dir, dass du bei deinem Vater nicht zwingend besser aufgehoben gewesen wärst. Ich sage dir, dass du in diesem Umfeld für deine Bedürfnisse gut aufgehoben warst. Du hattest offensichtlich Hilfe dabei, deine Magie zu entwickeln, auch, wenn das gegen den erklärten Willen der meisten Götter geschehen sein dürfte, da man Magie dort nicht traut."

"Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt bist du da, wo die Vorhersehung dich hingeführt hat. Jetzt bist du an der Stelle, die du dir ausgesucht hast. Und hier kannst du jetzt endlich wirken und walten wie du willst."

Cerise starrte ins Leere. Vorhersehung. Glaubte sie an solche Dinge? Selbst Apoll konnte weissagen aber erklärte ihr immer wieder, dass die Zukunft eine unsichere Sache war, der man nicht allzu viel Vertrauen schenken sollte. Eine einzige Entscheidung reichte, um alles, was man gesehen hatte, umzuwerfen und stattdessen ganz andere Dinge wichtig werden zu lassen.

Aber es gefiel ihr da, wo sie jetzt war. Also, wozu sich kümmern und fragen, warum sie da war. Sie beschloss, einfach zu genießen.

"Wo geht es jetzt hin?" wollte sie deshalb wissen.

"Jetzt sehen wir mal, wie viel Magie in dir steckt", sagte Embla.

Cerise lächelte.

Sie würde genießen.

xxx

Joshua war nicht sicher, was schlimmer war: die Tatsache, dass die Realität immer mehr an Festigkeit verlor und simple Dinge wie die Schwerkraft sich verabschiedeten oder dass Aphrodite und Athene sich gemeinsam vor ihm aufgebaut hatten und ihre geballte schlechte Laune an ihm abließen.

Cerise war nun schon seit drei Tagen fort. In dieser Zeit hatte man sie nirgendwo aufspüren können und Loki hatte sein letztes bisschen göttliche Macht darauf verwendet, auf die Erde zu reisen, um sie zu finden. Circe hatte ihn zurückeholt. Nun hatte auch sie keine Macht mehr, mit der sie irgendjemandem hätte helfen können.

"Ihr seid ihr auch nicht gefolgt", wehrte er sich zum wiederholten Male, als endlich beide Göttinnen still wurden. "Ihr seid auch in den Ratshallen geblieben und habt diskutiert."

"Immerhin waren wir davor auf ihrer Seite gewesen", zischte Aphrodite. "Wir haben sie nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt und damit verjagt. Wir haben ihr nicht zugetraut, uns einfach so zu verraten."

"Aber sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge", sagte Joshua und erschrak, wie sehr seine Stimme in diesem Moment zitterte. "Sie hat genau das getan. Sie ist zu der Zauberin gegangen. Wo sonst sollte sie hingeflüchtet sein?"

Athene schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Das wissen wir nicht sicher."

"Und wenn können wir es ihr nicht verdenken", sagte Aphrodite, immer noch wütend. "Embla hat ihr etwas geboten, was sie hier nicht bekommen hat: Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie hat ihr geschmeichelt, ihr gesagt, dass sie zusammenarbeiten würden. Was haben wir ihr gesagt? Dass wir sie hier nicht weglassen, weil sie zu doof ist, geradeaus zu laufen."

Joshua hatte selbst gewusst, dass es dumm war, die Szene aus dem Allgäu noch einmal aufzuwärmen, aber Cerise hatte in den letzten Wochen in so vielem Recht gehabt. Sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihm, so wenig Erfahrung und trotzdem hatte sie instinktiv immer den richtigen Verdacht gehabt. Das hatte ihn geärgert. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass ein Mensch ihn in seiner Arbeit übertraf. Da war es nur zu schön gewesen, Cerises Stolperei auf der Alm wieder aufleben zu lassen. Und wenn es nur in ihrer Erinnerung gewesen war: der Stich hatte gesessen.

"Du kannst noch reisen. Suche sie", forderte Aphrodite. "Ohne Cerise ist dieser Kampf für uns schon verloren. Und das weißt du. Es ist niemand anders mehr übrig, der uns verteidigen kann."

Joshua wollte aufbegehren, aber er wusste, dass er damit nur sich selbst belog. Sie hatten Recht. Cerise war, wenn man es einmal rtional betrachtete, und genau das tat er normalerweise, bei jedem anderen, nur bei ihr nicht, ihre einzige mächtige Kriegerin.

Die kleine Cerise, die er großgezogen hatte, die in seinem Haus gelebt hatte, eine Kriegerin! Das war so abartig und erschreckend, dass ihm ein ersticktes Lachen, das auch ein Schluchzen hätte sein können, entfloh. Aber warum sollte er um ein Mädchen weinen?

Joshua war alt. So alt, dass er selbst nicht mehr genau im Blick hatte, wann den Göttern aufgefallen war, wir praktisch es wäre und wie viel geruhsamer das Leben für alle Bewohner der Erde, der Menschen vorweg, wäre, wenn man die Risse im Gewebe der Realität flicken würde. Und sie hatten ihn gefunden. Er wusste nicht mehr sicher, was er gemacht hatte, bevor er für die Götter arbeitete, denn zu seiner Zeit hatte man alles und nichts getan. Man musste sich um das meiste selbst kümmern: das Haus baute man selbst, den Garten bestellte man selbst, das Vieh zog und schlachtete man selbst. Man war verantwortlich für das gesamte Leben. Er hatte Dinge repariert. Geräte. Pflüge. Manchmal machanisches Spielzeug, das man ihm vorbeibrachte.

Das hatte sich herumgesprochen. Joshua war gut darin, Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen.

Und dann war ein sternhagelvoller Bacchus in seinem Gurkenbeet gelandet und hatte für Aufregung gesorgt, weil er das ganze Dorf mit Wein aus seinem niemals versiegenden Weinkrig verosorgt hatte. Das war natürlich kein normaler Wein, der da emporsprudelte, sondern göttlicher Wein. Die Sorte, die einen Menschen, selbst einen Menschen, der in Übung war, innerhalb von drei Schlucken umhaute.

Die Aufregung war groß gewesen.

Als Zeus und Hermes schlließlich aufgetaucht waren, um den Trunkenbold zur Rede zu stellen und wieder nach Hause zu geleiten, fiel ihnen auf, dass da ein Mensch ständig darauf achtete, dass seine Betrunkenen Nachbarn nach Hause kamen, dass niemand in den Straßengraben fiel und dass die Flaschen, in die Bacchus seinen Wein gefüllt hatte, verschwanden.

Joshua hatte keine Familie gehabt, er war ein Einzelgänger gewesen - und geblieben.

Nur lebte er seitdem eben inmitten der Götter.

Und nachdem er sich so gut eingelebt hatte, niemals etwas vermisst hatte, hatten die Götter eines Tages beschlossen, dass das Menschenkind bei ihm aufwachsen sollte. Weil er ja auch ein Mensch war. In seinen Augen ein lächerliches Argument.

Er hatte sich nie überlegt, was genau Cerise für ihn war. Sie war meistens anstrengend, verstand viele Dinge nicht - wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht so einfach, dachte er jetzt, wenn man zwischen Göttern aufwuchs und keine Ahnung von den Gepflogenheiten auf der Erde hatte - und redete, wenn er Ruhe wollte.

Und dieser Name. Cerise.

Die Götter hatten zusammengesessen und sich überlegt, dass das Mädchen ab jetzt nicht mehr unter dem alten Namen leben sollte. Weil eine neue Zeit angebrochen war. Und dann hatte die Kirschgöttin "Cerise" vorgeschlagen. Joshua erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, dass er einfach losgelacht hatte.

"Im Ernst?"

"Ja", hatte die Kirschgöttin gesagt. "Das ist ein schöner Name."

"Das klingt gut", hatte auch Hera gesagt und Joshua schüttelte nur den Kopf. Doch die Götter hatten entschieden und so nannte man das Mädchen, das den Angriff der Kirschgötter überlebt hatte, weil ein Kirschbaum es aufgefangen und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, Cerise. Und sie hatte diesen Namen nie angezweifelt.

Bis sie ihren Vater wiedergetroffen hatte.

Joshua konnte gut verstehen, dass der Mann nicht glücklich damit war, dass man sein Kind umbenannt hatte. Aber er war nun einmal seit 10 Jahren tot gewesen. Zumindest für seine Tochter und die Götter.

Und nun war Cerise zu ihrem Vater und einer Zauberin zurückgekehrt, die drohte, die Welt, so wie er sie kannte, zu vernichten. Und mit der Welt gleich alle Götter und Wesen, mit denen er in den letzten Jahrhunderten zusammengelebt hatte.

Er nickte schließlich und überraschte damit Athene und Aphrodite, die bemerkt hatten, dass er geistig ganz woanders weilte und ihre Standpauke eingestellt hatten. Es machte keinen Spaß jemanden anzuschreien, der es nicht mitbekam.

"Ja", nickte Joshua. "Wir müssen uns auf die Suche nach ihr machen. Ich brauche dazu Circes Hilfe."

xxx

Cerise lachte begeistert. Vor ihr in der Luft schwebte eine beträchtliche Anzahl großer Gegenstände. Und je länger sie sich konzentrierte, desto mehr Gegenstände ließen sich von ihren Gedanken in die Luft heben.

Ein grüner VW-Kleinbus gesellte sich neben einen Pferdeanhänger. Dann ein weiteres Auto, dessen Insassen vergessen hatten, die Fahrertür zu schließen, als sie davongelaufen waren. Die Tür kratzte nun über den Boden, als sich das Auto schräg in die Luft erhob. Das Quietschen von Metall, dass auf dem Asphalt entlangrutschte und die Funken, die schlugen, unterbrachen ihre Konzentration und mit lautem Getöse fielen ihre Übungsgegenstände wieder zu Boden. Cerise schrie enttäuscht auf.

Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn. Telekinese war bei Weitem nicht so einfach, wie sie aussah.

Quietschend sprang ihr Vater zur Seite. Er war fast von einem Cabriolet getroffen worden, das schon recht weit nach oben gestiegen gewesen war. Kurz starrte er den Schrotthaufen an, der neben ihm gelandet war, dann ließ er seine kurzzeitige Angst an der Schuldigen aus.

"Pass doch auf", zeterte er. Er kam die Böschung hinaufgelaufen, auf der Cerise stand um einen Überblick über die verlassene Straße zu haben. Nach einem kurzen, aber heftigen Wirbelsturm hatten die Leute das Weite gesucht und ihre Autos stehengelassen. Das war zwar nicht vernünftig, aber Embla hatten ihnen diesen Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt und sie hatten ihn brav in die Tat umgesetzt.

Jetzt lachte die fröhlich.

"Ah, das war ein Anfängerfehler! Passiert, wenn man noch nicht so viel Übung hat."

Es schien sie zu freuen, das sagen zu können.

"Aber keine Sorge. Du übst einfach weiter und früher oder später macht dir eine Ablenkung nichts mehr. Dann kann dein Kopf sich problemlos auf beides konzentrieren. Für den Anfang schlägst du dich gut."

"Gut? Ich wäre fast von einem Auto zerquetscht worden", beschwerte sich Albert. "Das ist nicht gut. Das ist nicht mal ausreichend, würde ich sagen."

Cerise zuckte nur kurz zusammen, eigentlich bedeutete die Kritik ihres Vaters ihr nichts. Was wusste er von Magie?

"Das war gut", wiederholte Embla. "Sie hat den Zauber vor fünf Minuten gelernt. Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend. Und wenn sie noch ein paar Achtsameitsfehler macht, dann ist das noch lange kein Grund, sie niederzumachen."

Cerise atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich von Neuem. Das Ziel war, alle Autos, die zu diesem Stau gehörten, gleichzeitig in die Luft zu heben.

Die Autos begannen wieder sich zu heben und Cerises Vater ging feixend in Deckung.

"Als ob ein Baum dich schützt, wenn das Auto drauffällt", murmelte sie in seine Richtung und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er unter dem Baum wieder hervorgeschossen kam, unter dem er Schutz gesucht hatte, und sich neben Embla niederließ.

"Konzentration", befahl die Zauberin. "Üben, üben, üben."

Und Cerise konzentrierte sich und die Autos hoben wieder ab. Nach und nach wurden es mehr, Autos, die sie nun schon oft angehoben hatte, ließen sich leicht von ihrem Zauber emporheben, andere waren da widerspenstiger. Aber bald hing die Luft über der Straße komplett voller Autos und die Straße darunter war komplett leer.

Ihr triumphierendes Lächeln verblasste nicht einmal, als ihr Vater moserte, wie nutzlos ein solcher Zauber doch sei.

Embla lehnte sich zurück.

“Das war gut. Du machst Fehler”, sie konnte das scheinbar nicht oft genug betonen, “aber im Großen und Ganzen sind das sehr anständige Leistungen.”

“Machst du keine Fehler mehr?” wollte Cerise wissen. Sie war zu lang unter Göttern gewesen, um noch irgendeine Art von Ehrfurcht zu empfinden, die es ihr verbot, solche Fragen zu stellen.

Embla überlegte einen Augenblick.

“Wir haben da zum einen deinen Vater. Nicht meine cleverste Entscheidung, aber er tut es.”

Albert öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Die offensichtliche Missachtung seiner Leistung schmerzte ihn, immerhin sah er sich selbst als wichtigen Teil ihrer Arbeit an. Cerise kannte das Gefühl, wenn die eigene Leistung nicht beachtet wurde. Ihr Mitleid hielt sich trotzdem in Grenzen. Wieder machte sie sich Gedanken, was sie für ein Unmensch war, wenn ihr selbst eine Beleidigung des eigenen Vaters nicht nahe ging.

Dann zog Embla die Schuhe aus, die sie trug - Ballerinas, und das im November! - und wackelte mit den Zehen. Cerise brauchte einen Augenblick und erkannte dann, was die Zauberin ihr zeigen wollte.

“Es sind nur 9. Hast du den zehnten bei einem missglückten Zauber verloren?”

Embla schüttelte den Kopf.

“Ich habe mich so oft an diesem Zeh gestoßen. Jeder Schrank, jede Kommode, jedes verdammte Tischbein hat er mitgenommen.”

Cerise kannte den Schmerz, wenn man sich dein kleinen Zeh an einer Kante stieß. Allerdings hatte sie sich noch nie so sehr gestoßen, dass der Zeh davon in Gefahr lief, abzufallen!

“Ich habe ihn entfernt. Er war im Weg”, erklärte die Zauberin.

“Du hast den Zeh abgenommen, weil du dich zu oft an ihm gestoßen hast?” Cerise konnte er nicht fassen.

Albert grinste einfach nur breit.

“Andere Leute hätten einfach ein bisschen besser aufgepasst, wie scharf sie um Ecken gehen.”

Embla lächelte ihn kalt an: “Ich mache die Regeln. Alles richtet sich nach mir. Auch mein eigener Körper. Und wenn er das nicht tut, dann müssen störende Teile wie Unkraut entfernt werden.”

Cerise starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

“Fehler werden nicht zugelassen und notfalls einfach entfernt?”

Embla sah ihr fest in die Augen. “So ist es.”

Albert wollte wieder einen Kommentar zum Gespräch abgeben, aber in diesem Moment ging ein neuer Ruck durch die Welt.

“Ah”, rief Embla begeistert und stand auf, die Arme zu beiden Seiten ausgebreitet. “Das Chaos!”

Cerise stand neben ihr und blickte von der Anhöhe auf die Landschaft vor sich.

Nachdem ihr Zauber beendet worden war, hatte sie alle Autos wieder auf der Straße abgestellt. Diesmal war keines ihrem Griff entrutscht. Nun hoben sich die Autos wieder. Nichts schien sie mehr am Boden zu halten.

“Was passiert?” flüsterte Albert und starrte gebannt auf die Szene vor sich. “Bist du das?”

Cerise schüttelte den Kopf.

Nicht nur die Autos erhoben sich. Alles, was nicht fest mit dem Boden verbunden war, hob langsam ab. Blätter, die von den Bäumen gefallen waren, schienen nun zu beschließen, noch einmal durch die Luft segeln zu wollen und so erhob sich eine braun-rote Wolke gen Himmel. Dazwischen strampelte die eine oder andere Feldmaus verzweifelt mit den Beinchen und konnte nicht verstehen, was da gerade schief lief.

Der Geruch des aufgewühlten, alten Laubes erfüllte die Luft. Embla atmete tief ein.

“Wie passend”, lachte sie. “Moder für eine modernde Welt, die nun die letzten Schritte auf dem Weg zu ihrem Untergang macht.”

Bisher war noch nie die Rede davon gewesen, dass die ganze Welt untergehen sollte und Cerise überlegte kurz, ob sie das anmerken sollte. Doch eine kurze Introspektive verriet ihr, dass es sie nicht störte. Sie stand fest auf dem Boden. Genau wie Embla hatte auch sie der Verlust der Schwerkraft die geistlosen Gegenstände und Wesen erfasst, die sich der Wirklichkeit nicht bewusst waren. Sie aber trugen die Wirklichkeit in sich, daher machte ihnen das Chaos nichts.

Ganz anders ging es da Albert.

Cerises Vater kämpfte. Seine Füße hoben sich immer wieder ein kleines Stück vom Boden und er musste sich sichtlich konzentrieren, um sie wieder nach unten zu zwingen.

"Stehe auf dem Boden", flüsterte er, "stehe auf dem Boden. Weiß ich, stehe auf dem Boden."

Cerise betrachtete ihn interessiert.

"Er glaubt es nicht wirklich", sagte Embla neben ihr. "Er hat zwar gelernt, wie das funktioniert, aber er lässt sich von der Umgebung ablenken. Er glaubt seinen Augen mehr als seinem Geist. Das ist normal bei Menschen, es braucht Übung, um zu verstehen, dass man seine Wirklichkeit auch selbst bestimmen kann."

"Und diesmal kann er nicht einfach das Zimmer verlassen und rausgehen", sagte Cerise und erinnerte sich, wie eilig er es damals, bei ihrem ersten Treffen nach 10 Jahren, gehabt hatte, aus dem Kinderzimmer zu flüchten und sich der existierenden Schwerkraft im Flur anzuvertrauen.

Diesmal hatte er diese Möglichkeit nicht.

Und er verlor den Kampf gegen seinen eigenen Geist.

"Macht etwas!" herrschte er Embla und Cerise an. Man konnte die Panik in seinen Augen sehen.

"Du musst es machen", sagte Embla unbeeindruckt. "Du musst wissen, dass du stehst."

"Ich stehe aber nicht", schrie er. Man konnte fast nur noch das Weiße in seinen Augen sehen. Armer Albert, dachte Cerise.

"Weil du es nicht glaubst", herrschte sie zurück. "Ich habe es dir beigebracht, Albert. Du weißt, dass du stehst. Als schwing deinen Hintern wieder nach unten."

Angst war scheinbar stärker als das, was seine Augen sahen, denn Albert sackte wieder zu Boden.

"Brav", sagte Embla ohne jede Spur von Freundlichkeit in der Stimme. "Gib dir mehr Mühe, Albert. Ich kann nichts mit dir anfangen, wenn du dich so dämlich anstellst. Und lern diese Übung schnell. Die Welt dreht sich weiter und du wirst den Trick noch öfter brauchen."

Albert nickte schwach und folgte den beiden Frauen vorsichtigen Schrittes, als sie die Anhöhe verließen und auf ein Portal zuhielten, das sie genutzt hatten, um herzukommen.

Sie hatten sich dem Portal auf 100 Meter genähert, da hörten sich hinter sich einen Schrei.

"Es geht nicht. Es geht einfach nicht."

Die beiden Frauen drehten sich um und erwarteten, Albert zu sehen. Aber erst als sie den Kopf den in den Nacken legten, sahen sie ihn. Er schwebte in der Luft, schon 5 Meter über dem Boden. Durch sein Gestrampel hatte er es bereits geschafft, nicht mehr mit dem Kopf nach oben in der Luft zu hängen, sondern hing kopfüber da und schrie.

"Helft mir!"

Embla legte den Kopf schief.

"Hilf dir selbst. Wie willst du überleben, wenn du nicht einmal die leichtesten Tricks beherrschst? In ein paar Tagen wird der Sauerstoff dünner, weil auch die Atmosphäre sich davon macht und dann? Sollen wir dich dann auf den Boden hexen und dir auch noch Sauerstoff besorgen? Nein, mein Lieber. Wer in der neuen Zeit überleben will, der muss das selbst können. Und ich habe dir alle Werkzeuge dazu an die Hand gegeben. Der Rest liegt bei dir."

"Ich brauche Hilfe, verdammt", brüllte Albert. "Dein Selbsthilfe-Gewäsch ist mir völlig egal. Ich brauche jetzt Hilfe."

"Und ich sage: du weißt, wie es geht. Mach es einfach. Du stehst auf dem Boden."

Cerise betrachtete die Szene und suchte weiterhin nach Mitleid für ihren Vater. Er sah erbärmlich aus, wie er da mit hochrotem Kopf nach unten hing und Embla anblaffte, damit sie ihm half. Nicht einmal jetzt bat er, er forderte, erkannte sie. Ihr Vater war der Meinung, dass man ihm Hilfe schuldete. Er würde nicht betteln.

Embla nickte Cerise zu. Scheinbar hatte sie schon wieder ihre Gedanken gelesen. Cerise würde nach einer Möglichkeit suchen müssen, das zu unterbinden. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wenn jemand ungefragt in ihrem Kopf herumspazierte.

"Hilf mir, du dummes Stück", brüllte er jetzt. "Hilf du mir, Elise. Du bist meine Tochter! Missraten oder nicht, du bist mein Fleisch und Blut. Ich habe dich in die Welt gesetzt, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du die ersten Jahre deines Lebens überlebt hast, ich habe dich gefüttert und gewickelt und gebadet, ich habe deine fetten Händchen gehalten, als du versucht hast, zu laufen und ich habe mir dein Geheule angehört, als du hingefallen bist. Dafür verdiene ich verdammt noch mal deine Hilfe."

"Wow", machte Cerise, "das ist ja mal eine liebevolle Rede. Muss ein hartes Leben gewesen sein, dass ich dir aufgezwungen habe."

"So ist es", zeterte er von oben. "Ich war frei und ungebunden und finanziell gut versorgt, bis du kamst."

"Ungebunden bist du jetzt ja auch", sagte Cerise. Die Worte taten weh - sie hatte also doch noch Gefühle. Aber im Grunde machte er es ihr nur einfacher.

"Hol mich runter", forderte er. "Elise, du wirst jetzt sofort tun, was ich dir sage. Ich bin dein Vater!"

Cerise schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Nein, so funktioniert das nicht mehr."

"Elise! Ich zähle jetzt bis drei."

Cerise erstarrte. Sie kannte diesen Ton. Das war der Ton den er benutzt hatte, wenn sie nicht auf Anhieb gehorcht hatte. Und er hatte selten bis drei gewartet, um ihr zu zeigen, was unartige kleine Mädchen bekamen.

Eine Angst, die sie schon so lang nicht mehr gespürt hatte, dass sie nicht einmal mehr gewusst hatte, dass sie früher mit diesem Gefühl gelebt hatte, kroch ihren Rücken herauf. Sie spürte, wie sie sich anspannte, bereit, sich zu ducken.

Und dann war sie wieder im Hier und Jetzt angekommen und erkannte, dass der Ton sich vielleicht nicht geändert hatte, die Situation aber schon. Er taumelte in der Luft, sie stand fest auf dem Boden.

"Du musst dich daran erinnern, dass du mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden stehst", sagte sie ruhig. "Die Schwerkraft fehlt vielleicht den anderen, aber nicht dir."

"Bist du des Wahnsinns?" kreischte er.

"Beide Beine auf den Boden", wiederholte sie. "Du weißt das."

"Du sollst mir helfen!"

"Das tue ich, Albert", sagte Cerise. "Aber du musst mitmachen."

Aber Albert war so wütend, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Er hörte nicht einmal mehr zu. Er brüllte und wütete und schrie und forderte und drehte sich dabei um die eigene Achse.

"Tu was", brüllte er und seine Stimme wurde schon leiser, denn er entfernte sich immer weiter vom Boden.

Cerise hörte auf, ihm zu erklären, wie er wieder nach unten kam. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er nicht, wenn er sich tatsächlich wieder auf den Weg zum Boden machte, auf dem Gras so hart aufprallen würde, dass er sich die Beine oder gleich das Genick brechen würde.

"Der Sturz wäre jetzt zu hoch", sagte Embla neben ihr. "Er kann es nicht steuern."

Cerise sah Albert nach, der immer höher in den Himmel schwebte.

"Was passiert jetzt mit ihm? Was passiert jetzt mit allen?" wollte sie wissen.

"Sie schweben nach oben. Frag mich nicht, warum sie nach oben schweben und nicht irgendwo einfach hängenbleiben. Vielleicht ein Überbleibsel der narrativen Gebote. Weil es so schon dramatisch wirkt. Aber was auch immer es ist, es wird sie alle immer weiter nach oben befördern. Je weiter oben man ist, desto dünner wird die Luft. Und schließlich ist nicht mehr ausreichend Sauerstoff in der Atmosphäre. Und dann ersticken sie."

"Das klingt qualvoll", sagte Cerise und sah weiter nach oben, wo ihr Vater mittlerweile zu einem dunklen, sich bewegenden Punkt geworden war. Seine Stimme klang immer noch leise zu ihr - Schall reichte bemerkenswert weit.

"Es ist wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich unschön", gab Embla ihr Recht. "Aber zumindest dein Vater hatte eine echte Chance, dem zu entgehen."

"Nein", sagte Cerise, überrascht, weil sie es in diesem Moment selbst erst verstanden hatte. "Er hat immer nur geglaubt, was er gesehen hat. Er hat zwar wie jeder andere Mensch völlig in seiner kleinen Welt gelebt und war sein eigener Mittelpunkt, aber er hat viel zu sehr darauf vertraut, dass er verstanden hat, wie es läuft in der Welt. Er konnte keine neuen Meinungen mehr annehmen, denn dann hätte er zugeben müssen, dass ein paar seiner Einschätzungen falsch waren. Und das wäre meinem Vater nie passiert. Nicht vor seinem Tod und auch nicht danach."

"Und jetzt stirbt er wieder", sagte Embla und beobachtete Cerise scharf.

"Der Mann, der mein Vater war, ist vor 10 Jahren gestorben", sagte Cerise. "So unperfekt er auch war, DAS war mein Vater. Der Mann der da jetzt in die dünne Luft schwebt, das ist er nicht. Das ist ein Fremder."

"Und für Fremde empfindest du kein Mitleid?"

"Nicht für diesen Fremden", sagte Cerise und es stimmte. Sie war eher erleichtert: ihr Vater hatte sie gestört. Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von Embla auf sich gezogen, dabei brauchte sie diese Aufmerksamkeit doch jetzt. Sie konnte endlich lernen! Und dann wollte er immer dazwischenreden. Es war einfacher so.

Sie spürte ihrem Vater nach. Er war nun schon so weit oben, dass die Luft nicht mehr reichte. Gnädigerweise verlor er zuerst das Bewusstsein. So erlebte er nicht die Qual des Erstickens mit, sondern hörte irgendwann einfach auf zu atmen. Und dann war er tot.

Ein weiteres Stück der Erde, das in den Weltraum hinaus segelte, tote Materie, die gefror und vielleicht für immer durchs All schweben würde, vielleicht aber auch als höchst unwahrscheinlicher Komet in irgendeiner anderen Atmosphäre verglühte. Oder sogar auf einem anderen Felsbrocken zu Boden fiel.

Es war nicht mehr von Belang, was mit ihm geschah. Es war vorbei.

"Ich bin frei", murmelte sie, als ihr das klar wurde. "Jetzt bin ich frei."

Und Embla lächelte, als wäre genau das das Ziel der ganzen Übung gewesen.

"So ist es, meine Liebe", sagte sie freundlich und legte Cerise einen Arm über die Schulter. Sie dirigierte sie zum Portal. "Jetzt kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst."

Und damit schob sie sie durchs Portal.


End file.
